


What Are We Waiting For?

by princesskiwifruit



Series: Waiting Room [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Parenthood, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Terminal Illnesses, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskiwifruit/pseuds/princesskiwifruit
Summary: “Albus, I don’t want to spend my whole life hidden away from the world. I’ve had that in my childhood. I want to do stuff, make experiences, see places, meet people. Don’t you?”“I don’t know. I thought we could get a nice place together, with a huge library for you. You write history books and I experiment with potions or something like that. And I’d take care of you.”Sequel to "Sit Tight And Observe" (Part III of the "Waiting Room" series)





	1. Engaging

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last part of the series.  
> I hope you enjoy it. As always, kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated.

Scorpius woke first that morning. Albus was sleeping in his arms, his face resting against Scorpius's ribs. Scorpius carefully raised his hand and let it slide through Albus's dishevelled hair and over his temples. He felt Albus's face twitch slightly beneath the touch of his fingertips, but he didn't wake.  
Scorpius would have liked to reach for his wand and glasses to open the curtains, let the morning sun flood the room with light and see if it was snowing. But Albus's head was pinning his arm to the mattress and the other one was lying on his chest as useless as ever, the small hand balled to a never-opening fist, curved to the forearm in a weird angle.  
It didn't matter. He wouldn't risk waking Albus, not when he was sleeping so beautifully and peacefully. There would be time to see whether it was snowing later and if it was he would drag Albus out in the garden, hold his arm wide and turn on the spot, face turned to the sky, so that the snowflakes would melt on his warm skin. And he would laugh and Albus would make fun of him. “Is it your eighteenth birthday or your eighth?” he would ask mockingly, but Scorpius wouldn't mind. Because for him it was so easy to be happy. Albus wasn't like that. He was much more likely to be found standing in the way of his own happiness. But the one thing that always made Albus smile was Scorpius freaking out with joy over ridiculously insignificant things. So Albus might scoff when Scorpius got excited about snow on his birthday, but when Scorpius wasn't looking Albus would smile with happiness and love.  
Scorpius closed his eyes again. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again, but he figured this was probably a good time to think about things.  
“Happy birthday.”  
He opened his eyes again. He hadn't noticed that Albus had woken up. Albus was already reaching up, cupping Scorpius’s face with his hand and pulling him down to kiss him.  
“Thank you,” Scorpius murmured.  
“What are you thinking about?” Albus asked, when Scorpius wasn't quick enough to drop his frown.  
“The future,” Scorpius answered vaguely.  
“Really, I only asked a question,” Albus said mockingly exasperated, “there was no need for that much detail.”  
Scorpius grinned. “About what we'll do after Hogwarts.”  
“Oh, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to live of the family fortune.”  
“Do your parents know about that?”  
“Not yet. But it's a very important job. My family are far too busy and important to spend all that money on fun. I mean, you're not planning on working, are you?”  
“Yes, I am,” Scorpius said surprised.  
“What? No!” Albus took Scorpius's face in his hands and stared at him with what Scorpius supposed was a stern and imploring expression.  
“You know, this would be much more impressive if I could actually make out your face,” Scorpius said.  
Albus let out a snort and pushed Scorpius’s glasses in his hand a second later.  
“Thanks. Oh, yes, very impressive. One of your best I’m-an-obsessively-over-protective-boy-friend-faces yet.”  
“Thank you, I’m working on it.”  
“Albus, I don’t want to spend my whole life hidden away from the world. I’ve had that in my childhood. I want to do stuff, make experiences, see places, meet people. Don’t you?”  
“I don’t know. I thought we could get a nice place together, with a huge library for you. You write history books and I experiment with potions or something like that. And I’d take care of you.”  
“You know you’re describing exactly the sort of life my father is leading, don’t you?” Scorpius asked.  
“So?”  
“So, that’s not what I want for myself. And even more importantly it’s not what I want for you.”  
“Why not? Your dad’s happy.”  
“He’s also incredibly lonely. I know you want to protect me, but I can work. My mum worked before she got married.”  
A grin spread across Albus’s face. “So, if I marry you, you’ll stay at home?”  
Scorpius gave him a slap. “Not what I’m saying.”  
“You know it’s not just because I want to protect you. I’m also a very lazy and comfortable person.”  
“Yes, I know, Albus.”  
Albus sighed. “What do you want to work as anyway? I mean, none of us chose the most applicable subjects for N.E.W.T.s.”  
“You’re the best in the year at Potions. I’m sure you won’t have any problems finding something. And I already have a job offer.”  
“What? Since when? From whom? And why the hell didn’t you tell me?”  
“Professor McGonagall offered me to take over for Binns. Not right away, because there’s supposed to be a certain age difference between a teacher and his pupils, but in two or three years. She says now that the war is so far away it is up to History of Magic to make sure it is never forgotten and that peace and harmony are never taken for granted. And she seems to believe this goal is not achieved when most of the students fall asleep during classes.”  
Albus looked at Scorpius dumb-struck.  
“Well, what do you think?” Scorpius asked cautiously after a few seconds’ silence.  
Albus blinked. “I think you’d be a brilliant teacher. Wow, that’s – wow. When were you planning on telling me?”  
“Now.”  
“Right. Yeah, that’s big, I guess, but Scorpius, are you sure you could do it? I mean, you’re great at History of Magic, of course, but being a teacher, it’s quite a stressful job, don’t you think?”  
“Probably. But I think it’s doable, if it’s something you really want to do. And it’s not like I have to decide right away. McGonagall just asked me to think about it.”  
Albus nodded thoughtfully, then he grinned. “Do I call you Professor Malfoy now?”  
“Ha, ha.”  
“Or what do you think about Professor Potter?”  
“And what would you teach? Lunch break?” Scorpius teased.  
“No, I meant Professor Scorpius Potter.”  
Scorpius felt the heat rise in his cheeks a little. “Albus, you’re seventeen years old. Would you stop it with the marriage-talk for another couple of years at least?”  
“You sound like my mother,” Albus complained.  
“You talk to you mother about this?” Scorpius squeaked horrified.  
“No, but if I did, that’s what she would say.”

\---

Scorpius insisted on a birthday Quidditch match even though it was freezing cold and on-and-off snowing. Lily, James and Scorpius played against Ginny, Harry and Draco and won, partly because Draco really was a liability to his team. He was so impressed with his son playing one-armed, that he forgot that he was supposed to defeat him.  
“Draco, honestly, they’re good enough without you helping them win as well!” Ginny shouted frustrated. She didn’t like losing, even against her own children.  
They stopped playing when Teddy and Flora arrived. James and Lily started to build a snowman with Flora, while the others retreated to the house.  
Draco, Scorpius and Albus went to the living room to unfreeze. Harry started cooking in the kitchen. Ginny and Teddy sat down at the kitchen table and watched.  
“How are things at home?” Harry asked Teddy, trying to sound casual.  
“Difficult,” Teddy admitted. “I’m sorry Vicky couldn’t come. We just didn’t want to make things awkward.”  
“That bad?” Ginny asked.  
“Yeah, I think Flora is starting to notice.”  
“That’s not good.”  
Teddy buried his face in his hands. “I know. I don’t want to fight with Vicky. I just feel that recently whenever we start talking to each other we end up shouting, I don’t even know how it happens.”  
Harry went over to the kitchen door and closed it.  
“And all of this just because of Draco Malfoy?” he asked astounded in a quiet voice.  
Teddy grimaced. “I don’t think I’d put it like that. I just thought when he started to look after Flora that it would be a temporary solution. But it’s almost been two years now and at some point it will not only be babysitting, but also educating her and I’m just not sure how I feel about that.”  
“But Flora gets on well with Draco, doesn’t she?”  
“She does. But he’s just got a bit of a different raising-style than we have. He’s quite strict with her and he’s become more distant with her lately.”  
“Well, he’s no Weasley,” Ginny said, “but you already knew that. And Scorpius turned out fine.”  
“Are you sure it’s just about that?” Harry asked gently.  
Teddy shook his head, his hands still covering his face. Ginny reached over and gave his arm a little squeeze.  
“Teddy?”  
“I don’t know. I just didn’t think it was going to be like this. Between both our work and Flora we never seem to be able to catch a break. Before she was born I thought that this time around we’d be trying for a second child and instead I catch myself thinking that maybe it would have been better we’d never had the first one.”  
Harry put down the knife he’d been cutting vegetables with, went over to Teddy and pulled him into a firm hug.  
“I’m sorry,” Ginny heard Teddy whisper into Harry’s jumper, “I don’t even mean that.”  
“I know,” Harry muttered.  
“It’s just that I expect Vicky to tell me she’s moving out any day now. And I’m not even sure I know how we got here. But everything I say seems to be the wrong thing.”  
Just then the door opened. Ginny turned around to see Draco sticking his head in.  
“Can you give us a minute?” Harry asked.  
Draco’s eyes flickered for a moment to Teddy. “Yes, sorry,” he said and backed out of the room.  
“Maybe you two just need some time alone together, without the every-day hectic,” Ginny suggested when the door had closed again. “If you like you could bring Flora over to us for the next weekend you two both have free and just use it to spend some time together, talk a bit about things, do nice stuff.”  
Teddy nodded. “I’ll ask her. Thank you.”

“I’m worried about Teddy and Vicky,” Ginny said when they were in bed that night.  
“They’ll pull through. They love each other,” Harry said.  
“That’s not always enough.”  
“I like to think it is.”  
“Yes, because you’re a hopeless romantic.”  
“True,” Harry admitted. “But I really hope they’ll work it out soon. Draco told me Flora has definitely noticed.”  
“Of course she has. She’s not blind. But speaking of Draco, do you ever get the feeling that Albus is talking more to him than to us lately?”  
“Are you jealous?” Harry teased.  
“Yes, we’re his parents.”  
“He’s seventeen, not a child any more. And I think it’s mostly academic. He still comes to you when he needs emotional support.”  
“I’m not so sure about that. To be honest, I’m pretty sure he’s getting relationship-advice from Draco as well.”  
Last year Albus had spent a couple of weeks at Malfoy Manor after which Draco had visited the Potters to ask them if they hadn’t noticed that their son was a genius. They hadn’t. He’d always been an average student, with his only good subject being Potions. It turned out his interests lay in very different fields than his parents’. After inquiring into Draco’s studies at the Manor he had realized that this was what really interested him. He’d dropped nearly all the subjects Ginny and Harry found important for later life for his N.E.W.T. level and had instead taken on Alchemy, which he was apparently really good at. Harry had received a letter from Neville after Albus had started his sixth year, telling him that Albus was suddenly interested and ambitious in lessons. Apparently, Neville had written, all he needed was a challenge. Ginny was glad that Albus had found something he liked so much, but she also felt that there was a new distance between him and his parents, because it wasn’t something he could share with them. Not the way Ginny would have liked him to. She tried to be interested in Albus’s studies, but every time Albus tried to explain something to her with an excited glow in his eyes she looked at him with blank astonishment, wondering how anyone could find that interesting. She’d always been more of an action type than interested in theoretical work. She supposed it was part of watching her children grow up, but she still didn’t like it.  
“Well,” Harry said, “at least Scorpius still comes to us for advice.”  
Ginny smiled. “That’s true.”

\---

Albus found Scorpius lying on his bed when he came up from Herbology to change, because he was smelling of dragon dung. Scorpius was asleep, fully dressed, lying half across the bed, his feet still on the floor and a bottle of sleeping potion in his hand. Albus frowned and took the bottle from Scorpius, examining it. It wasn’t Scorpius’s, which was safely locked away in Albus’s trunk. Albus held his own cool fingers against Scorpius’s sweaty cheek.  
“Scorpius,” he whispered.  
Scorpius’s eyes fluttered open. It took him a few moments to take in everything as usual. He stared at Albus for a while with glassy grey eyes, looking a bit lost.  
“I thought you wanted to study in the library,” Albus said, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice.  
Scorpius blinked. He seemed to remember where and when he was. “I did,” he murmured, his voice a bit hoarse. “But I couldn’t concentrate. Too nervous and I haven’t been sleeping well lately with the exams and everything.”  
“Where did you get this from?” Albus asked, holding up the bottle of sleeping potion.  
“Steve,” Scorpius admitted. “I overheard him say a few days ago, that he had it for exam-anxiety.”  
“So, you stole it from his trunk?”  
Scorpius nodded, shame-faced.  
“You could have asked me,” Albus said a little more gently.  
“Sorry,” Scorpius mumbled.  
“It’s OK.” Albus lay down on his side next to Scorpius, facing him and stroking sweaty strands of hair from his boyfriend’s face.  
“I’m nervous too. But you don’t have to worry. You’re brilliant.”  
Scorpius smiled gratefully. “No, you’re brilliant,” he said, giving Albus a kiss.  
“You’re brillianter.”  
“That’s not a word, Albus.”  
“See?”  
Scorpius snorted with laughter.  
“I’m going to talk to Steve, OK?”  
Scorpius sighed. “OK.”

The seventh and fifth years were having an end-of-year party in the common room, but as Albus and Scorpius knew there would be alcohol involved they stayed in the dormitory. Albus was still a prefect and he didn’t want to make himself even more unpopular by handing out punishments on this glorious day. Plus, they had the dormitory to themselves, and how often did that happen?  
They were lying in Scorpius’s bed, a little out of breath and very, very much in love with each other.  
“So, I’ve been thinking,” Albus said quietly, studying Scorpius’s relaxed face. Scorpius had his eyes closed and a small satisfied smile on his face. Albus traced Scorpius’s jaw with his index finger.  
“Hm?” Scorpius asked comfortably, not opening his eyes.  
“We should get married.”  
“Mhm,” Scorpius said, “so you keep saying.”  
“Yes, but this time I really mean it. I mean, I mean it every time I say it, but this time I mean it more.”  
Scorpius opened his eyes. “Why?”  
“Because I love you and you love me and I want the whole world to know that. And saying you’re my husband is going to sound so much more impressive than my boyfriend. We want to spend our lives together, I think we agree on that. And we’re going to get married eventually anyway, so we might as well do it sooner rather than later. You’re insisting that you want to work after school and being the obsessively overprotective boyfriend that you say I am, I want to be your next of kin. So, in case something should happen to you while I’m not around I’ll be the one St. Mungo’s calls.”  
Scorpius nodded. “Those are pretty good arguments.” His voice was a tiny bit higher than usual but otherwise surprisingly calm.  
Albus beamed. “Is that a yes?”  
“Hm.” Scorpius did as if he was thinking about it. A grin spread across his face.  
“Oh, no,” Albus groaned. “You’re going to make me kneel down, aren’t you?”  
Scorpius nodded excitedly.  
“Fine. Get up.”  
“I’m not wearing anything!” Scorpius protested.  
“So?” Albus asked.  
“What if someone comes in? What’s that going to look like, if you kneel in front of me when I’m not wearing anything?”  
“Great. Are you saying we have to get dressed?”  
“Yes, “Scorpius said firmly.  
“Or you could just say yes now and we do the whole kneeling-down part some other time when we’re not comfortably lying in bed.”  
“No, Albus. I’m not saying yes if you don’t ask properly.”  
“You’re so old-fashioned,” Albus whined as he got up and started to put on his pyjamas. They weren’t really his. They were one of Scorpius’s old ones that no longer fit him.  
“It’s not my fault. I’m a Malfoy. Be grateful you don’t have to ask my father’s permission.”  
Albus snorted as he buttoned up his pyjama shirt. Scorpius did his own with a wave of his wand.  
“Ready?” Albus asked when he was done.  
Scorpius nodded, his face shining with excitement.  
Albus sank onto one knee. “This is ridiculous. I’m already smaller than you.”  
“Keep going,” Scorpius said, beaming.  
Albus sighed. He took Scorpius’s right hand in both of his. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… please keep breathing.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.”  
“Good. Now, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”  
“Yes!”  
“Can I get up now?” Albus asked, but it didn’t sound nearly as sarcastic as it should have.  
“Yes,” Scorpius repeated, looking as though he might burst from joy.

\---

“Sh, Flora, quiet, Mummy’s sleeping,” Teddy whispered, putting a finger to his lips.  
Flora imitated him, looking very serious. “Sh,” she said, as if he’d been the one giggling loudly.  
“Now, can I continue combing your hair, without you making a noise?” Teddy asked.  
“Tickly, Daddy,” Flora explained.  
“I know. But can you maybe try to laugh very quietly?” Teddy suggested.  
Flora thought about it, then she nodded.  
“Great.” He continued his task. “So, we’re going to see many, many people today. Do you know who we’re going to see?”  
“Mamie?” Flora asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Nana?”  
“Yes, Nana as well.”  
“Harryginny?”  
“Yes.”  
“Draco?”  
“Yes.”  
Flora turned around to him with huge eyes. “Everyone!” she squeaked.  
“Yes, everyone. Nicky will be there and Louis and James and Lily and Albus and Scorpius.”  
“Scorpy?”  
“Yes, Scorpius,” Teddy said, trying to suppress a grin.  
The bathroom door opened and Vicky stepped inside, still looking a bit sleepy.  
“I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Teddy asked.  
“No, I had to get up anyway. Are you already getting ready for the party?” she asked Flora, who nodded. “Can you go to your room and get your dress for today?”  
“Yes,” Flora said, hopped from Teddy’s lap and left the bathroom.  
“How are you?” Teddy asked his wife.  
“Tired,” she said, taking the comb from his hand and starting to sort out her own hair.  
“Are you sure you want to come?” Teddy asked. “You can stay here if you want. I’m sure everyone would understand.”  
“No,” Vicky said, her eyes fixed on her own reflection in the mirror. “If only one of us gets to go, it’ll be me. It’s still my family.”  
That stung.  
“Don’t act mean, Vicky, it doesn’t suit you. It’s my family too and I was only asking to make your life easier not because I don’t want to spend the day with you.”  
“Sorry, I’m tired.”  
“I know.”  
“Can I trust you not to fight with Draco today?”  
Teddy clenched his teeth, but resisted the urge to snap back. “Yes.”  
“Good, you should get changed.”

It was a big graduation party at the Burrow for Rose, Albus and Scorpius. All the Weasleys were there, so they were in the garden, as the house would have been much too small.  
Lily, Hugo, Freddie and Roxy – or the Inseparables, as Albus and Rose called them – had taken Flora from her parents at their arrival and were now introducing her to the gnomes. Vicky was talking with her siblings in French and Teddy had somehow ended up in a conversation with Draco, Neville and James about Quidditch, or more precisely, James’s job.  
James fell silent when Ron stood up and called for everyone’s attention.  
“Well, I just want to congratulate you three on your graduation and say in the name of all your parents, that we are incredibly proud of you.”  
Rose and Scorpius beamed, Albus grinned sheepishly. Ron raised his glass.  
“To Rose, Albus and Scorpius!”  
They copied him and drank. As Ron sat back down, Albus got up. Next to him Scorpius reluctantly followed, looking very nervous.  
“Erm, thanks Uncle Ron and everyone,” Albus said. “Scorpius and I just have a quick announcement to make. We’re going to get married next year. Thank you.” He sat back down. Next to Teddy Neville started bumping Draco on the back who seemed to be choking on his champagne. Lily started to clap, followed by Hugo, Rose, Freddie, Roxy, Ron and George. Harry and Ginny looked as though someone had petrified them.  
“Holy shit,” James muttered.  
You idiot, Albus, Teddy thought. This is not how you tell your parents.  
“He’s kidding, right?” Draco gasped when he could breathe again.  
“I doubt it very much,” Neville admitted.  
“They’re teenagers!”  
“But they’re of-age.”  
Teddy shook his head in disbelief. Just then Vicky came over with a crying Flora balanced on her hips.  
“What happened?” Teddy asked when they sat down between him and James.  
“Your sister let Flora get bitten by a gnome.”  
“Oh, no!” Teddy said to Flora. “Where?”  
She held out her finger for him to inspect it. There was nothing there to see.  
“Did Mummy heal you?”  
Flora nodded, but didn’t stop crying.  
“And does it still hurt?”  
She nodded again.  
“So, you need Daddy to blow the pain away?”  
“Yes!”  
Teddy drew a deep breath and blew out against Flora’s outstretched finger. She stopped crying and looked at him surprised, her eyes still watery.  
“All gone!” she said.  
“Of course, Daddy blew it away.”  
Flora smiled and slid from her mother’s lap.  
“Stay away from the gnomes!” Teddy and Vicky both called behind her as she hurried back to Lily.  
Vicky shook her head in disbelief about how quickly Flora could recover from deepest misery.  
“What do you think about the news?” Teddy asked her.  
“I think they should have given their parents a warning ahead,” Vicky said quietly enough that Draco couldn’t hear them.  
“Definitely,” Teddy agreed.  
He watched Albus and Scorpius beaming as they were bombarded with questions by their excited cousins. He realized Vicky was, too.  
“That was us not that long a time ago,” he said quietly.  
She nodded, looking as defeated as he felt.  
“Can’t we be like that again?”  
She looked up at him. “I’d like to. But I don’t know if we can.”  
He put an arm around her and she leaned against him, resting her head against is chest.  
“I’m so tired of fighting,” Teddy whispered.  
“Me too.”  
“Maybe we should just stop.”  
She smiled weakly. “Don’t you think if it were that easy we would have done it a long time ago?”  
“What do you suggest then?”  
“Why don’t we start with having a nice evening?”  
Teddy nodded. “I’d like that.” He kissed the top of her head. They looked up when they heard their daughter laughing delightedly. She was being thrown in the air by her Uncle George and thoroughly enjoying it.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to their big day, Albus and Scorpius also discover what an insane business wedding planning is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm not very good at writing in a chronological order, and had to get chapter 7 out of my system before I could finish this one.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“I can’t believe you’re accompanying my dad to his Alchemy convention,” Scorpius said, watching Albus packing.  
“I can’t believe you’re not coming with us,” Albus replied.  
“Nah, I wouldn’t want to interfere with your future-father-son-in-law-bonding.”  
“You’re one to scoff. You’re spending the weekend at my parents’ house,” Albus laughed.  
“I don’t want to stay here all alone.”  
“And going shopping with my brother and sister.”  
“They’re helping me find dress robes for the wedding! I don’t have any siblings, I have to borrow yours for things like this.”  
“But why are you doing this now? The wedding’s still almost ten months away.”  
“It’s never too early to look for stuff like that. Ten months can pass by faster than you’d think.”  
“And I still don’t understand why we can’t just wear the same outfit. It would save us so much trouble.”  
“Because,” Scorpius said, slightly annoyed, “we’re a couple not five-year-old twins!”  
“Yeah, whatever,” Albus said, looking up from folding a jumper. “Are you looking forward to when I come back?”  
Scorpius smiled. “Very much.”  
Albus abandoned his half-packed bag and crawled onto the bed next to Scorpius. He put an arm around Scorpius’s shoulders and Scorpius cuddled up to Albus’s chest.  
“Then we can finally start looking for a place of our own.”  
“And job’s,” Scorpius reminded him.  
“Yes, those too, I guess.”  
Scorpius threw his good arm across Albus’s stomach and hugged him tightly. On second thought, he found himself thinking, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life exactly like this.  
“Scorpius?” Albus asked after a while.  
“Yes?”  
“Can we talk about the name-issue?”  
“What name-issue?” Scorpius asked, looking up at Albus’s face.  
“What we’re going to do about our last names when we get married.”  
“Oh,” Scorpius said surprised. “I thought that was sort of obvious.”  
“What?”  
“That I’m going to take your name. I mean, who in their right mind would pass the chance of becoming a Potter?”  
“You know it’s not actually as great as it sounds,” Albus mumbled.  
“Albus, I’m a Malfoy. I win an argument about the disadvantages of carrying a certain name every time!”  
“OK, but putting that aside. If you only look at the names themselves without the associations, you have to admit that Malfoy is the more beautiful one.”  
“Yeah, but…”  
“And, it’ll break your dad’s heart if you give it up.”  
“Maybe, just a bit. But what about your dad?”  
“He’s still got James and Lily. And I know Lily will definitely keep her name if she should ever get married.”  
“OK, but…”  
“And, one day you’re going to inherit this place. You want to call it Potter Manor? That sounds ridiculous.”  
“If I outlive my dad. Which is unlikely. In all likelihood, you’re going to inherit it.”  
“OK,” Albus allowed. He’d almost gotten used to Scorpius talking about his own death like this, though Scorpius knew Albus still liked to avoid the subject if possible. “But I don’t want to call it Potter Manor either.”  
“But do you really know what it means to be a Malfoy?” Scorpius asked doubtfully. “You know what my family has done. It’s not something to be proud of.”  
“But isn’t that all the more reason?” Albus asked. “You’re the last Malfoy. If you give up the name, all it will be is an elitist pure-blood Death Eater name that’s died out. If you keep it, we could redefine it. Why should you let your dead ancestors define it? You’re the best person in the world I know, your father is a nice enough guy and I don’t remember your mum much, but from what I remember and how you and your dad talk about her, she was a lovely person. And that’s all the Malfoys I’ve ever known. Your grandparents are dead and they were wrong and they lost, so why should we let them have the power to determine this name’s reputation now, more than twenty years later? We can show people that Malfoys can be very nice and one day when they hear the name, they’ll be like ‘Malfoy? Aren’t they this incredibly rich family? Nice enough people, but a bit dull, don’t you think?’”  
Scorpius smiled. He pulled Albus’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “That was quite a speech.”  
“I know. I’ve been working on it.”  
Scorpius chuckled. “Are you really sure about this? We could just each keep our own names or –“  
“No! I want us to have the same name. So that everyone knows at once that we belong together.”  
“You’re insane to want to take on this name!”  
“Like your mum?”  
Scorpius chuckled. “I don’t think she had much of a choice though. You know, much more conservative times and I don’t think my dad’s pride would have allowed anything else.”  
“No one forced her to marry him.”  
“No.”  
“What do you think?”  
“What’s your family going to say about this?”  
“They’ll accept it – eventually – I hope.”  
Scorpius smiled a bit dreamily.  
“What are you thinking about?” Albus asked.  
“My mum. I’m wondering what she would have wanted.”  
“And?”  
“I don’t think she would have cared much about it. Just so long as I am happy. But I do think it would make my dad really happy. And I guess she would have liked that, too.”  
“So we’re doing this?” Albus asked eagerly.  
“You really want to become a Malfoy?”  
“Yes!”  
“Albus Severus Malfoy. At least your being a Slytherin won’t be questioned any more. But I think we should give your parents a heads-up this time.”  
“Yes, we should.”

\---

“How come Albus and Scorpius have only visited once since coming back from their trip around the world two months ago?” Ginny complained.  
“Scorpius was here a second time,” Harry argued.  
“Still! And James hardly come around either.”  
“I suppose he’s busy. Weren’t you the one who said ‘Don’t you dare think you’re moving back in here when you’ve finished school. Find your own places’?”  
“That doesn’t mean they can’t come for dinner on the weekends or drop in from time to time! You know this is all your fault!”  
“How?” Harry asked taken aback.  
“You taught them how to cook! If you hadn’t done that they would be coming for meals all the time.”  
Harry snorted. “At least Teddy and Vicky come around a lot.”  
“True, but again not spending Christmas with us this year. I think they want to avoid Draco.”  
“Who would have thought such a dull man could cause so much trouble in Weasley marriages.”  
Ginny blushed a little. “To be fair. I think this one is on them, far more than on him.”  
“Yes, but from what I heard it’s been a lot better lately.”  
“Whom did you hear that from?” Ginny asked amused.  
“Bill, he was at the Ministry a few days ago for a meeting. We had lunch together. Apparently one of the problems was that Vicky felt like Teddy was holding it against her that she went back to work instead of staying home full-time.”  
“What?” Ginny asked confused.  
“I know, I was surprised too.”  
“No, I mean: you didn’t know that? Vicky has been feeling guilty ever since she started working again. And it’s no wonder given how our society treats working mothers. The Muggles are more progressive in that aspect than we are, for heaven’s sake.”  
“Yes, and that’s why she took Teddy criticizing Draco personally. But I think Teddy just genuinely doesn’t like Draco.”  
“Yes, but if we’re being completely honest Teddy would have preferred Vicky staying home, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”  
“Maybe.”

Dinner was delicious. They spent most of it talking about the wedding preparation, even though the event was still a good seven months away. “It’s never too early,” seemed to have become Scorpius’s motto.  
“What I’ve been wondering,” Ginny said, “is: Do I get to dance with Scorpius?”  
Scorpius beamed. “I’d love that.” Then his face fell a little. “But I can’t dance the man’s part.”  
“I’m sure Albus can show you,” Ginny said.  
“No, I really can’t. You need your left arm to lead.”  
“Oh, right,” Ginny realized. “Well, then I guess Albus can show me.”  
Scorpius smiled relieved.  
“And who do I dance with?” Albus asked.  
“Dad?” Scorpius suggested grinning.  
Everyone started laughing at the expressions on Draco’s and Albus’s faces.  
“No!” Albus said firmly. “No way, I’m not being the woman.”  
“Hey!” Scorpius protested. “Maybe that’ll make you appreciate how difficult it is to be led.”  
“Come on, Albus, that fits nicely,” Ginny said. “We can practice together.”  
“Why can’t Scorpius dance with Dad and I with you?” Albus asked.  
“No!” Harry said. “No one wants that.”  
“Yes, trust me, Scorpius, you don’t want that,” Ginny said earnestly.  
“So, no one’s asking Draco and me if that’s OK with us?” Albus asked.  
“No, why should we?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. It’s only my wedding.”  
“You keep talking like this, Draco is going to think you don’t want to dance to him,” James said smirking.”  
“Because I don’t. Sorry, nothing personal, Draco, but I don’t dance with men!”  
Everyone stared at Albus.  
“Can he hear himself talking?” James muttered to Lily in a stage-whisper. “And has he not realized he’s engaged to a man?”  
“Yes, what do you think I am?” Scorpius asked, smiling incredulously.  
“No, I mean –“ Albus had gone tomato-red.  
“Al,” Lily interrupted him in a falsely understanding voice. “We don’t have a problem with you being homophobic, just you know, don’t show it too much in public.”  
Albus buried his face in his hands. “Oh, Merlin, I’m sorry. I just meant –“  
“We know what you meant, Albus,” Harry said, laughing. The whole table had succumbed to fits of laughter. Even Draco was chuckling in his hand. Only Albus kept his face hidden, his ears bright-red.  
“At least now, he can’t refuse it anymore,” Ginny said.  
“Are you OK with it, Dad?” Scorpius asked.  
Draco looked up. “Oh, does my opinion matter?” he asked sarcastically. “It didn’t sound very optional.”  
“It’s not,” Ginny said. “Your son’s just being polite.”  
Draco grimaced. “Fine, count me in.”  
“Can we please change the subject?” Albus whimpered.  
“Fine,” Lily said firmly. “Are we going to buy your dressrobes during the holidays? Because there won’t be enough time left in the summer and I don’t really want to give up another Hogsmeade weekend for this.”  
“Why are four weeks not enough time?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius just shook his head.  
“Honestly Scorpius,” James said, “you’re such a nice guy. Why would you marry an idiot?”  
“Yes, we can go during the holidays.” Albus said pointedly.  
“While we’re on the matter of being gay –“ Ginny began, realizing too late that this was not a good way to phrase it.  
“I thought we’d changed the subject.” Albus said. “And how is it a matter?”  
“Just hear me out,” Ginny sighed. “As you all haven’t bothered to come by in weeks, you may not know it yet, but two Weasley’s came out of the closet.”  
“Blimey,” Albus muttered, “you send out an invitation to a gay wedding and suddenly everyone wants to join the club.”  
“Who?” Lily asked.  
“Together?” James wanted to know.  
“Who do you have in mind for that, James?” Harry asked “without it being incest?”  
James shrugged. “Hugo and Freddie?”  
“James!” Lily yelled, “that’s disgusting! They’re like brothers! And don’t you think I’d know about it if it was someone at Hogwarts?”  
“It’s not Hugo and Freddie,” Ginny said. “And the two didn’t have anything to do with each other. Any other guesses?”  
“Rose?” Lily asked.  
“No,” Ginny said.  
“Well, I know one,” Scorpius said.  
“Me, too,” Albus admitted.  
“Really?” James asked.  
“Yeah, Little-Molly,” Scorpius said.  
Lily, James and Albus gaped. “No!”  
“I might have seen her during my second year.”  
“How did Uncle Percy react?” James asked eagerly.  
“The official version of the story is that he is very supportive. I don’t know what actually happened.”  
“Who’s the second one, Albus?” Lily asked.  
“Well, Uncle George, right?” Albus asked Ginny.  
She nodded.  
“How did you know?” Scorpius asked.  
Albus shrugged. “I know a gay man when I see one.”  
“Do Freddie and Roxy know?” Lily asked.  
“I think the plan was to tell them yesterday,” Ginny said. “We had a big Weasley dinner couple of weeks ago, with all my brothers there. Molly’d come out to her parents a few weeks before that. Percy wanted to tell us there. He nearly fainted when George started to speak.”  
“I have a question though,” Lily said. “How was Al the only one who knew about this? He’s one of the least attentive people in our family.”  
“Wow, thanks, Lily.”  
“He wasn’t the only one,” Harry said.  
“Who else?” James asked  
“Hermione,” Draco said. Everyone stared at him.  
“You knew about this?” James asked confused.  
“Of course, not. But it’s obvious. Don’t you know your own family?”

“What’s this about, Albus?” Ginny asked. It was Christmas Day, they had just had lunch after which Scorpius had asked his father to play Chess with him in a very obvious attempt to get him out of the room.  
“I wanted to talk to you alone,” Albus said.  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Lily snorted. “I wouldn’t have guessed.  
Albus ignored her. “It’s about the wedding. I wanted to let you know that I’ll take Scorpius’s name. So, I’ll be Albus Malfoy.”  
“WHAT?” James and Lily blurted out, but Albus was looking at Harry.  
“Dad?” he asked tentatively.  
“Are you sure about this?” Harry wanted to know.  
“Yes. Yes, I am. And it’s not because I resent my name or don’t like being called Potter. It just feels like the right thing to do. For a lot of reasons.”  
Harry looked a little heart-broken. Ginny took his hand under the table.  
“It’s just a name, Dad. I’ll always be a Potter no matter what I’m called. Just like Mum is still a Weasley, right? That’ll never change.”  
“Why, Al?” Lily asked. “Why would you want to change your name?”  
“Well, you’ve got to admit Albus Malfoy sounds pretty cool.”  
“If you say so,” James said, his eyebrows raised.  
Harry had flinched a little at the sound of it and Ginny, too, thought she might need some time getting used to it.

\---

They moved into a not too small flat near Diagon Alley. Scorpius got a job at Flourish & Blott’s and Albus at the Apothecary.  
After the excitement of three months travelling around the world it was nice to stay in one place that was entirely their own. Albus took care of the house-hold, while Scorpius got busy with the wedding preparations. Even though they had spent nearly all their time together at Hogwarts, there were still a few things Albus found out about Scorpius now that they were sharing a flat. How spoilt Scorpius was, for one. Curtesy of always living in a house with an elf, Scorpius clearly had never had to clean anything, cook or do the laundry. Draco had even offered to buy them an elf, but Albus had declined, horrified by the idea what his Aunt Hermione would say if she knew.

“Albus, can I talk to you?” Scorpius asked over dinner one day.  
“Course. What about?”  
“I – I don’t really know how to start. It’s just something that’s been on my mind lately.”  
“You can tell me anything,” Albus said gently, looking up from his plate into Scorpius’s anxious face.  
Scorpius nodded. “So, uh, what do you think about children?” he blurted out and then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.  
Albus smiled. Scorpius was just so adorable sometimes. “I like children.”  
Scorpius nodded, blushing furiously. Albus realized he wasn’t helping.  
“What do you think about children?” he asked back.  
“I, uh, I –,“ Scorpius began stuttering, looking horrified.  
“Scorpius,” Albus interrupted him, reaching across the table for Scorpius’s hand. “We can talk about this,” he said earnestly, even though his heart was pounding very fast. “You don’t need to be nervous about it.  
Scorpius nodded, smiling gratefully.  
“I haven’t given the topic much thought,” Albus admitted, “because I don’t know how it could even be an option for us.”  
“Well,” Scorpius said timidly, “there are ways. I’ve been talking to your dad and he –“  
“You what?” Albus asked, pulling back his hand. “Why would you do that, Scorpius? Why would you talk to my parents about something like that?”  
“I’m sorry!” Scorpius mumbled, he’d put his hand over his mouth again. “I just didn’t feel like I could talk about this to my dad and who else is there? I don’t have dozens of aunts and uncles who are nice and understanding I can go to.”  
“But my parents? How can you talk to my parents about something like this before you talk to me?”  
“Oh, don’t pretend, Albus,” Scorpius said defensively, “you talk loads with my father about us.”  
“That’s different,” Albus said a bit more quietly.  
“No, it’s not. You know it’s not. For some reason, I talk more to your parents and you talk more with my dad, and they would prefer it, if it was the other way around. But that’s how it is.”  
“Yeah, OK,” Albus admitted. “What did my dad say?”  
“Well, he said that adoption is virtually impossible for us.”  
“Why?”  
“I think they prefer healthy parents.”  
Anger flared up in Albus.  
“And straight ones,” Scorpius mumbled.  
“What? That’s ridiculous!”  
“I know. But that’s how it is.”  
“Great.” Albus angrily poked his food.  
“There’s something else.”  
“What?”  
“I read about it in one of my books.”  
Albus tried to hide a smile. Big surprise.  
“In the last decades, Healers have found a way for two men to have a child together. From what I understand they create a foetus in an artificial uterus and then implant that into one of the fathers.”  
Albus slowly chewed and swallowed, trying to digest what he’d just heard. “So, you’re saying a man can get pregnant and carry a child.”  
“Basically, yes. It’s a bit more complicated than with women and it’s quite a new thing and I don’t really know a lot about it yet. But I thought, you might like to know that and maybe we could think about it. If that’s something we could maybe consider or – you know.”  
Albus nodded absentmindedly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. He’d never really considered having children. It had always seemed out-of-reach for them. But sometimes he had caught himself enviously watching Teddy when he blew into Flora’s tummy and made her giggle hysterically.  
“Please, Albus,” Scorpius interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t over-think this. I just wanted to mention it. But we have plenty of time to talk about it. And we need to get this wedding over with first in any case.”  
“Wow, you sound enthusiastic.”  
“Sorry. You know, I love your family, but they can be a bit –“ He trailed off.  
“Intense?” Albus suggested. “Annoying? Involved? Eccentric?”  
“Yeah, something like that.”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“No, it’s not your fault. Anyway, worst of all might be my dad. He’s such a traditionalist.”  
“You know what I would like to see?” Albus asked, struck by an idea. “Your dad and my sister exchanging their views on politics.”  
“No!” Scorpius said firmly. “Don’t you dare even suggest that. I have a feeling it would end with my dad getting hexed by Lily.”  
Albus chuckled.  
“Not funny,” Scorpius said, but was unable to keep a straight face either. “Speaking of my dad. Have you noticed he’s been different lately?”  
“Yep,” Albus confirmed. “Last week he came into the Apothecary when I was working and wore a Slytherin scarf.”  
“And?” Scorpius asked, not following.  
“You know, a Slytherin scarf, in Slytherin colours. Green and silver.”  
Scorpius still looked confused.  
“Green and silver as in not-black.”  
Scorpius snorted. “So, my father, who almost never leaves the house and usually sends our elf to do the shopping, visits you at your work and the only thing you find weird about that is that he’s wearing a scarf that’s not black? And they call me socially incompetent.”  
“Who calls you socially incompetent?” Albus asked outraged.  
“Never mind. Just a joke. I just think my dad seems happier than usual.”  
“Yes, that’s what I was trying to say. Maybe he’s excited about the wedding.”  
“I have a feeling it doesn’t have to do anything with us.”  
“Why?”  
“I think my dad is seeing someone.”  
“Did he tell you that?” Albus asked.  
“No. You know he’s very private. If he wants to tell me, I’m sure he will.”

The house elf opened the door for Albus.  
“Welcome, Master Albus,” he squeaked delighted.  
“Hello, Puddy. Is Mr Malfoy here?”  
“Yes, Master Albus. Puddy is getting the Master for you.”  
“No need!” Draco had appeared on the stairs. “Hello, Albus. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“No reason, just looking in,” Albus said casually, ascending the stairs to greet Draco.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Draco asked sceptically.  
Albus looked at his shoes. “I might have gotten fired,” he mumbled.  
Draco started to laugh. “Well, that’s no surprise!”  
“Thanks,” Albus grunted.  
Draco clapped his back and led the way up the stairs. “What did Scorpius say?”  
“He wasn’t impressed. Wasn’t surprised either, though. He says at least now he doesn’t have to feel bad about me doing all the house-holding stuff.”  
Draco shook his head, grinning. “Well, come up. I’ve got some things I want to show you. A few new documents and something I discovered in my collection. Though that’ll have to wait until Vicky picks up Flora later. I never open that door while she’s here. Teddy would kill me.”  
“Where is she?” Albus asked.  
“In her room.”  
“I think I’ll look in quickly,” Albus said, walking down the corridor to the room that held Scorpius’s old toys and a small bed for Flora’s nap. Flora was currently entertaining two dolls and her teddy bear for tea. “Hello there,” Albus said, stopping in the doorway.  
Flora looked up. “Uncle Alby!” she shrieked excited, sprung up and leapt into his arms.  
Albus laughed, picking her up and letting out a fake groan. “You’ve grown too much. I can hardly lift you anymore. Looks like someone’s finally a big girl.”  
Flora looked torn between disappointment and pride. “You want tea, Uncle Alby?”  
“No, thank you, maybe later. I’ve just had lunch. But tell you what, I’m going to go study with Draco and then I’ll come back later and you can ride piggy-bag. Does that sound good?”  
“Yeah!”  
Albus let her back down and sighed as he turned around. Yes, he definitely liked kids.  
“So, how are you?” he asked Draco as they went to his library.  
Draco shrugged. “Nothing new.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Just, Scorpius thinks you’re seeing someone.”  
Draco stopped in his tracks. “What? Did he tell you to talk to me about that?”  
“Merlin, no. I just thought I’d ask. You know I’m from a family where we actually do talk about stuff like that to each other.”  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“So?” Albus pressed.  
“Nothing. Not anymore, anyway.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know. Guess some things aren’t meant to be.”  
“Is that all?”  
Draco looked uncomfortable. “It sounds stupid.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not sure if I’m ready to date a healthy woman. I’m not sure how it’s done.” He looked at Albus as though he expected him to laugh. But when he saw that Albus took him seriously he went on. “Astoria and I had our own dynamics, a way how we did everything. I didn’t really realize that that’s not how relationships usually work. It just felt so normal to us. And I’m not sure I could be comfortable with something else.”  
Albus frowned. “To be honest, Draco,” he said slowly, hesitantly, “I think if you’re looking for comfortable you should get a pet.”  
Draco snorted, they went on towards the library. “I can’t believe your giving me advice on love.”  
Albus shrugged. “Why not? Works fine the other way around.”

\---

“Can I spend the night at your place?” Albus asked as they sat down around a small table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron.  
“Did Scorpius throw you out?” Teddy asked knowingly.  
“Maybe.”  
“Why aren’t you coming home with me?” Harry asked, apparently trying not to sound too offended.  
“Because Mum is there.”  
“So?”  
“So, she’s part of the problem. Honestly, if I’d known this wedding stuff was so stressful I would have thought twice about proposing.”  
Teddy and Harry grimaced at each other, wordlessly saying the same thing: Been there.  
“What happened?” Harry asked sympathetically.  
“Scorpius seems to either be in a fight with or at least severely annoyed at every one of my family members,” Albus sighed.  
“Not me?” Harry asked concerned.  
“Don’t ask me, I’ve lost track.”  
They ordered drinks.  
“It’s crazy. Grandma questions every decision he makes, Mum is just generally much too involved with everything. Several people who have not told us yet whether they’re coming are not reachable. Meanwhile Uncle George casually asked if Roxy could bring two friends from school who we neither know nor invited. Luna wants to bring her Crups without even asking. Fleur and Grandma are not only constantly arguing about the decoration but also refusing to talk to us about it even though it is our damn call to make and Uncle Ron doesn’t take us seriously when we tell him that we do not want any surprises.”  
Their drinks arrived. Albus drained his goblet of fire-whiskey in one.  
“And then there’s the fact that I’m having to justify taking Scorpius’s name to literally every person I know as if it were any of their business. And Draco is almost completely absent from all the planning, except when he suddenly has an insane suggestion at the completely wrong time. So, after ranting about his and mine family for ages, Scorpius started attacking me for not participating enough in all of this. He said I wasn’t even interested in my own wedding and why I even proposed if I cared so little about it. It’s ridiculous, he wants to do all the work. Every time I try to do something he snatches it from me and we both know that’s good because he’s much better at this than I am!”  
Albus gestured at the waiter for another drink.  
“The decoration disagreement is a classic with the Weasleys,” Harry said. “Happens every time someone gets married. But during the planning of our wedding it actually led to a duel between Fleur and Ginny at some point. They didn’t talk to each other for weeks afterwards.”  
“True,” Teddy said, nodding.  
Albus’s whiskey arrived.  
“Take it easy, Albus, will you?” Harry said.  
Albus scoffed. “I’m a Weasley. You know full well, I could drink you two under the table.”  
Teddy and Harry looked at each other. Both being married to Weasleys they knew Albus was right.  
“That would require us keeping up with your pace,” Teddy pointed out.  
Albus ignored this. “Also, Draco is weird. Have you noticed that Draco is weird?”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Teddy asked dryly.  
Albus didn’t catch the sarcasm. “No, honestly. I mean he’s a nice enough guy and he’s a great father, I guess, but he’s got some seriously fucked up views on the world when you start to talk to him. I mean I knew he was more, let’s say conservative, but this? Also, have you noticed how strict he is with Flora?”  
“He’s kidding, right?” Teddy asked Harry under his breath, who tried very hard not to grin.  
“And have you ever seen the collection of dark artefacts he has?” Albus went on rambling. “I mean it’s fascinating and all, but a bit creepy and –“  
“Albus, will you shut up?” Teddy burst out, unable to restrain himself any longer.  
“What?” Albus asked innocently.  
“Because I know this is about you lamenting right now, but one, you’re talking about the man who looks after my daughter every day and it’s doing nothing to make me feel any better about it, and two,” his voice almost grew to shouting level, “you do not get to complain about your in-laws when I’ve been putting up with Fleur for the last years.”  
Harry nearly fell from his chair with laughter. Albus looked confused.  
“Just shut up and get drunk,” Teddy mumbled.

Albus was surprisingly steady when they left the pub.  
“How do they do that?” Teddy hissed at Harry.  
Harry shrugged. “Beats me.”  
“Which reminds me. I’ve got to warn Scorpius about the bachelor party. Because from what I’ve heard he and I will be the only non-Weasleys there.”  
“I thought he wasn’t supposed to drink?”  
“He’s making an exception,” Albus explained. “Special occasion, y’know. James’ll stay sober just in case.”  
“Bet James is thrilled,” Harry murmured.  
“Yeah, he says he won’t get them anything else for the wedding,” Teddy laughed.  
They said goodbye to Harry and Apparated home.  
Vicky was waiting for them in the living room.  
“Hi,” she greeted, looking up from her book. “Albus, Scorpius came by. You should go home. He wants to sleep.”  
Albus looked puzzled for a moment, then he smacked his forehead with his hand. “Damn, his sleeping potion.”  
“Yep.”  
“Is he still angry?” The anxious tone in Albus’s voice made Teddy’s heart swell. He was pretty sure that despite Albus’s rants about how annoying the whole thing with the wedding preparations was, this was how Albus really felt.  
“No. Though you are an ungrateful idiot.” A smile played around Vicky’s lips, as Albus stared shame-facedly at the floor. “He’s mostly angry at our family – and rightly so – and his dad. I told him about how everyone got mixed up with our wedding planning, that cheered him up.”  
Albus sighed relieved. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Vicky smiled as Albus took the Floo powder and went home.  
Teddy sat down next to his wife, still staring at the flames into which Albus had vanished.  
“They’re so cute,” he sighed.  
Vicky chuckled. “They sure are


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

“Scorpius? Scorpius!”  
He woke up with a tremendous headache. He let out a small groan, tried to open his eyes but winced at the brightness and shut them tight again.  
“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” said a voice that sounded far too happy for Scorpius’s liking. “I’m sorry I have to wake you, but it’s time for your potions.”  
Scorpius let out another groan and shoved a pillow over his head. He heard Albus chuckling softly.  
“Come here, you don’t even have to open your eyes.” He removed the pillow and helped Scorpius into a half-sitting position. Scorpius felt a cool glass touch his lips. He gulped down the disgusting liquid. “There you go,” Albus whispered.  
“What’s this?” Scorpius mumbled, as Albus set a fifth glass to his lips. He only took four potions in the morning.  
“Hangover Potion.”  
“I love you.”  
When he’d taken it, he sank back down into the pillow and carefully opened his eyes a little. Everything was blurred and still far too bright.  
“Better?” Albus asked.  
“A bit,” Scorpius croaked. The headache had lessened, the stale taste in his mouth disappeared and he didn’t feel as though he was going to throw up any minute now. But he still felt miserable. He closed his eyes again. Looking was too exhausting.  
“Breakfast in bed?” Albus offered.  
“Ugh. I don’t want to eat anything.”  
“Please? You never eat enough. You’re too skinny as it is. Look, I can see every bone.” He pushed up Scorpius’s pyjamas and prodded his ribs.  
“Hey, don’t do that!” Scorpius slapped Albus’s hand away. He wasn’t in the mood.  
“Come on, let me bring you some tea and toast at least.”  
“No!” Scorpius said firmly. “If I have to eat, I’m getting up.”  
Scorpius never ate in bed. He knew it was silly. But eating in bed was something he and his parents had done a lot, when his mum had been too weak to leave the bed. He didn’t mind being reminded of it. They were probably some of his happiest memories. He’d loved it. It hadn’t been a problem until he’d gotten sick himself. Now he always thought, not until I have to. Eating in bed meant you were dying. He knew that wasn’t true, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head.  
“OK.” Albus carefully set Scorpius’s glasses on his nose and helped him get dressed. Scorpius was grateful for the extra pair of hands. He usually used magic to get dressed, but wasn’t sure he could muster the energy or precision for it today.  
He looked around and only noticed now that they weren’t at home but in Albus’s old room at the Potters’.  
“Why are we here?” he asked.  
“James took everyone who was too drunk to Floo or Apparate home in Dad’s car. But he didn’t want to drive through the whole country, so he brought us all here.  
“Who else?” Scorpius asked, though he had an idea.  
Albus grinned. “Teddy and Lily.”  
Scorpius’s stomach churned uncomfortably when he got up. He still felt wobbly, though in a much less pleasant way than last night. Albus took his hand and they went downstairs.  
Harry was busy making breakfast, James and Ginny were busy eating it. Scorpius slumped down in a chair. Ginny gave him a sympathetic look.  
“Do you want a Hangover Potion?”  
“I’ve already given him some.”  
“I don’t think it’s working too well for me,” Scorpius complained.  
“Anyone else up?” Ginny asked Albus.  
“I saw Teddy go into the bathroom. He didn’t look too well either.”  
Ginny pushed a small bottle over to James. “Why don’t you take that up to him?”  
James snorted. “I’m not bringing Teddy anything. He threw up in the car.”  
“Scorpius threw up in the car,” Albus said. Scorpius blushed. “I think he triggered Teddy.”  
“Yeah, but that’s different,” James said. “He’s the groom, for one, I mean one of the – whatever. And Scorpius is new to drinking. Teddy knows exactly he can’t keep up with Vicky and he still tries to do it.”  
“Sausages anyone?” Harry asked cheerily, turning around from the stove to look at them. He saw Scorpius’s expression. “Oh, sorry, Scorpius! Do you want some toast?”  
Scorpius nodded. “I’ll give it a try.”  
Teddy and Lily came down a few minutes later. Teddy looked almost as bad as Scorpius felt.  
“Here,” Ginny handed him the small bottle.  
“Thanks.”  
“You, too, Lily?” Ginny asked.  
“Sure,” Lily said, shrugging, but she looked happy and relaxed enough for Scorpius’s sense of fairness to protest.  
“Sorry about the car, Harry,” Teddy said as he sat down next to Ginny.  
“Don’t apologize to me. James was the one who cleaned it up.”  
“Thanks, James.”  
James grunted to show he had heard.  
“Did you have a nice evening?” Ginny asked.  
“Yes!” Albus and Lily answered. The other three nodded.  
“Who was there?”  
“All the Weasley-cousins who are of-age,” Albus said. “You know, Vicky, Nicky, Louis, Molly, Rose and the five of us.”  
“No one but Vicky brought any dates?” Harry asked surprised.  
“No,” Lily said, “Molly said if she’s going to introduce her girl-friend to her family it’s not going to be at a bachelor party. And Nicky’s boyfriend had a family-thing.”  
“Everyone else is single?” Ginny asked.  
Scorpius saw James’s ears go a little red.  
“Yes, and I’ve had a word with Louis,” Teddy said earnestly, “I’ve told him he can’t date women.”  
“Why not?” Albus laughed.  
“Because the only thing that could possibly be worse than being Fleur’s son-in-law is being her daughter-in-law. His options are dating men or staying single.”  
Everyone started to laugh, only Ginny looked horrified at Teddy. “Merlin, you’re right. I’ve never thought about it, but you’re absolutely right.”  
“Hey,” Harry forced a reproving expression on his face and sternly pointed a cooking spoon at Teddy.  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. “Anything you want to share, Harry?” she asked sarcastically.  
“No need to be jealous, Ginny,” Teddy grinned. “Harry isn’t defending Fleur. He just forgets sometimes that I’m an adult and thinks he still has to teach me manners.”  
Harry snorted. “Well, someone’s got to do it.”  
“I’m twenty-seven!” Teddy complained.  
“That doesn’t make it better.”  
“Dad, can I have more sausages?” Lily asked, while Scorpius was taking tiny bites off his toast.  
“This isn’t fair!” he complained. “I didn’t drink more than any of the others and not nearly as much as Lily.”  
Lily winked infuriatingly. “Because I can.”

\---

Ginny was just doing her hair when Harry came stumbling in. He looked very shaken.  
“What happened?” Ginny asked.  
“James just sent me to look for Scorpius, and Lily said last she’d seen him was going into Draco’s bedroom, so I went there and –“ He swallowed hard.  
“Oh, my god,” Ginny said, trying to suppress a smile. “Did you walk in on Draco naked?”  
“I wish,” Harry groaned.  
“What?”  
“No, Merlin, that –“ Harry buried his face in his hand. “That sounds wrong.”  
“Very. Please don’t ever say that again. What did happen then?”  
“I walked in on Draco crying.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I guess weddings are hard if you’re widowed.”  
“Yes, and it doesn’t help that he got married here, too.”  
“What did you do?”  
“First impulse was to leave, but he looked so desperately unhappy, that I sat down next to him and next thing I know he’s crying into my shoulder.”  
“What?” Ginny asked.  
Harry looked up again, nodding horrified. “Yes.”  
“Merlin, he must be severely under-hugged.”  
“Probably.”  
“And you’re now traumatized for life?”  
“Just when I think my life can’t possibly get any weirder,” Harry groaned.  
“Breaks your heart, doesn’t it?” Ginny said thoughtfully.  
Harry nodded.  
The door opened and Lily poked her head in.  
“What happened to knocking?” Ginny asked.  
“Sorry, too busy and important. I need someone to calm Scorpius down. He’s going to pace a hole in the ground and Draco does not look up to the task.”  
“What about you and James?” Ginny asked. “Isn’t that your job?”  
“James is with Albus and in case you haven’t noticed I still need to change into my dress.”  
“What?” Ginny spun around. “How are you not dressed yet, Lily? Get going! I’ll be with Scorpius in a minute.”  
Lily disappeared again.  
“You want me to go to Scorpius?” Harry asked half-heartedly, while Ginny gave her hair the final touch.  
“No, you’ve had enough emotional distress for the morning. I don’t want you in tears before it’s even started.”  
“Thanks.”  
She gave him a kiss before leaving. He held her back for a second.  
“You look beautiful,” he said.  
“I feel old. My son is getting married.”  
“But you’re beautiful.”  
She laughed. “Can I marry you again?” she asked.  
“Let’s get through this wedding first.”  
“Agreed.”

“How’s the groom?” Ginny asked, when she entered Scorpius’s room. Scorpius had apparently given up on pacing, and was instead sitting on his bed, nervously bumping his legs up and down.  
“I don’t know about the other one, but this one is likely to throw up,” Scorpius squeaked.  
“That’s not a good idea,” Ginny said, sitting down next to him. “You should never marry on an empty stomach.”  
Scorpius looked at her in disbelief. “Do you think anyone has ever gotten married on a full stomach? I don’t think I could eat anything, let alone keep it down.”  
“True,” Ginny admitted. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
Scorpius shook his head, a longing expression on his face Ginny knew only too well from her husband.  
“I’m sure your mother would be very happy to see you like this. Today.”  
“You think she’d approve?” Scorpius asked timidly.  
“Of course, Scorpius. She even suspected that there might be something more between you and Albus before she died.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Scorpius smiled. “That’s nice to know.”  
“Scorpius, I know we can’t replace anything, and we’re not trying to, but you do know that we’ve considered you a Potter for a long time now? And you will always be a part of our family. Now more than ever.”  
Scorpius’s lower lip trembled. “Thank you,” he whispered.  
“Don’t start crying now,” Ginny said, “save it for later.”  
He nodded and gave a small sniff.  
“You look very handsome. My son is a lucky man.”  
He gave her an adorably disbelieving smile.  
There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in?” It was Lily.  
“Yes!” Ginny called back.  
Lily slipped inside.  
Scorpius blinked. “Wow, I’m glad we don’t have a bride. You’d steal the show.”  
“Aw, Scorpius that’s so cute. I think you’re going to be my new favourite brother.”  
Scorpius beamed.  
Ginny frowned. “Who was it until now?”  
“Teddy,” Lily said firmly.  
Ginny shook her head in exasperation.  
“Mum, you should get going. Everyone’s already outside.”  
Ginny raised her eyebrows at the tone in her daughter’s voice, but she did get up.  
“I’ll see you there, Scorpius. Just remember to enjoy the day as much as possible.”  
He nodded, biting his lip.  
Ginny left the room. Albus, James and Flora were waiting nervously in front of the door. Ginny felt her throat tighten when she saw her younger son, pale, but excited. Don’t, don’t, don’t she told herself as her eyes began to sting.  
“Albus,” she murmured and hugged him. When she pulled back, he was giving her a small smile. “I don’t even know what to say. Merlin, you look so much like your dad. Just go out there and have the time of your life.”  
“I will, Mum.”  
Ginny turned to James. “Do you have the rings?”  
“Yes. I’ve done this before, you know?”  
“Just checking. You and Lily did a really nice job picking the dressrobes by the way. They’ll look great together.”  
James smiled smugly.  
“And Flora, are you ready to throw those flowers?”  
Flora nodded solemnly. She looked adorable in her little dress.  
“See you outside,” Ginny said and made her way downstairs.

Everyone else had already taken their seats when she arrived.  
“Thought you’d miss it,” Harry muttered when she sat down between him and Teddy.  
Ginny snorted.  
Vicky leaned over her husband. “Does Flora still have red hair?” she asked anxiously.  
“Yes, why?” Ginny asked.  
“I told her to go with blond today, because red looks horrible with her dress, but she won’t listen to me.”  
“Give her a break,” Teddy said, “she doesn’t have full control over it yet.”  
“Yeah, that’s what you think. I say she likes annoying me.”  
“Maybe it’ll change again in the excitement.”  
“I hope so.”  
Music began to play, everyone rose. Ginny felt someone tapping her shoulder from behind. She turned around and saw Hermione hold out a pack of tissues. Ginny smiled and took it.  
James and Lily came walking down the aisle, arm in arm and beaming. Harry took Ginny’s hand.  
“They’re so grown-up,” he whispered thickly.  
“I know.”  
Lily and James stood in the first row on either side of the aisle when they reached it. James next to Harry and Lily beside Draco.  
Then Flora entered. Her hair was Teddy’s favourite shade of turquoise-blue. Ginny heard Teddy draw a shuddering breath.  
And then Albus and Scorpius followed Flora, hand in hand. They were almost the same height now. Scorpius hadn’t grown much since he’d gotten ill, but he was still a little taller than Albus. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces and for a moment, despite the fact that Albus mostly resembled Harry, he also reminded Ginny of Fred and George.

\---

“I hereby pronounce you bonded for life! Congratulations, Mr and Mr Malfoy!”  
At this point, Scorpius’s whole body was trembling. Albus squeezed his husband’s – husband! Merlin, he had a husband! – clammy hand on which the new white-gold ring was shimmering. And while a shower of flower petals floated down on them and their guests stood up and started applauding, Albus leaned in and kissed Scorpius. His husband.  
And then, before he knew what was happening, they were surrounded by people who wanted to congratulate them. Lily and James went first, then Albus’s parents. Albus saw his mother discretely handing Scorpius a tissue. He dabbed at his face before facing Harry. Draco held out his hand to Albus, even stiffer than usual and determinedly avoiding Albus’s eyes. For a fleeting moment Albus had the urge to comfort and protect the man who looked so much like Scorpius and was yet so different from him. By now, Albus knew Draco well enough to understand that an emotional situation in front of Albus’s whole family was incredibly uncomfortable for him. Without thinking Albus pulled Draco towards himself and hugged him. He’d never done that before and it felt a bit like hugging a statue, because Draco froze immediately. When he let go, Draco cleared his throat. “Congratulations,” he mumbled.  
“Thanks,” Albus said and Draco moved on to Scorpius. Scorpius too, threw his arms around his father at once. Draco awkwardly patted Scorpius’s hair and blinked rather rapidly.  
After a while Albus felt a bit like parrot that only new two words – thank you. He also thought that his hair was probably a mess from all the hugging. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the fact that he was the happiest he had ever been. So happy, he thought he might explode from the force of it. After they’d had their hands shaken by everyone present, they all went outside to take pictures. By the end of it, Albus’s cheeks hurt from smiling, but he still couldn’t stop. Scorpius and Albus stayed outside while their guests took places at the tables under the marquee. Lily gave Scorpius the small bouquet she’d been holding during the ceremony and an encouraging smile.  
Albus and Scorpius walked slowly across the grounds of Malfoy Manor towards the place where Scorpius’s mother and all the other Malfoys, Albus had never met, were buried.  
“So, Mr Malfoy,” Scorpius teased, “how does it feel to be a married man?”  
“Good,” Albus said dreamily. “Very good.” From the distant he could hear music intermingled with the talking and laughter of their guests.  
When they reached it, Scorpius set Lily’s bouquet on Astoria Malfoy’s grave. “Hey, Mum,” he said quietly. But he didn’t continue. They stood there in silence for a while, leaning against each other. So happy and so sad at the same time. Albus wasn’t quite sure what made him think about it, but he realized that he would probably be set to rest here one day. And that the way things looked, he would be the last Malfoy to be buried here. He didn’t like the idea.  
“Scorpius,” he said as they walked back to their reception, “I think I’d like to raise our children here.”  
Scorpius frowned. “I don’t know, Albus. I think I’d prefer our flat. It’s cosier.”  
Albus laughed shakily. Scorpius was beaming at him. “I guess we’ll have enough time to discuss the details later.”  
“Yes,” Scorpius agreed, sounding close to tears again.

Scorpius was too excited to eat much. Albus was too hungry not to eat something. Next to him Scorpius was constantly chatting to guests, most of the time he was thanking everyone who had helped with the wedding preparations. Albus grinned when he remembered how annoyed Scorpius had been with some of them just a few days ago. It was all forgotten now. Everything had worked out fine.  
They sat at a table with James, Lily, their parents and Scorpius’s aunt Daphne. Daphne and Harry talked about work, which seemed to be the only common ground they had, while Ginny, James and Scorpius were in an animated discussion of the chances for the British teams in the next Quidditch World Cup. Meanwhile Lily kept refilling Draco’s glass in an attempt to get him to relax by getting him drunk. Albus thought about stopping her, then decided that Draco was a grown man who could take care of himself.  
Lily leaned over to Albus and said quietly enough, that only he could hear it. “The bride looks pregnant.” She winked.  
“What bride?” Albus asked.  
Lily nudged her head towards Scorpius and giggled. “Isn’t that what people say?”  
Albus didn’t understand what she was getting at. It must have shown on his face, because Lily let out a laugh.  
“Relax, Albus. It’s just a stupid joke. You know, because Scorpius isn’t drinking any alcohol.”  
“Oh, yeah, he still has a trauma from the week after the bachelor party.”  
“A week?” Lily asked horrified.  
“Yes. Not going to happen any time soon again.”  
“But seriously, when are you planning on having little Malfoy-babies?”  
Albus felt his face grow warm. “Who says we’re planning on having any at all?”  
“Well, your face right now, for one. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the longing look on both your faces when Flora’s around.”  
Albus couldn’t help but smile.  
“So, you are planning? Who’s going to do it?”  
“Chill out, Lily, we’re not there yet.”  
“I bet Scorpius will. He’s more maternal than you are.”  
“Hey!”  
“It’s the truth.”  
“I don’t think a pregnancy would be good for him, though.”  
“So, you?” Lily asked excited. “That’s so cool!”  
Albus sighed. “Lily, please, we’re nineteen. We’re not in a hurry. There’ll be plenty of time for you to get nieces and nephews.”  
A glance towards Scorpius betrayed what Lily was thinking.  
Albus bit his lip. “There is plenty of time,” he said defensively. “Scorpius says he’ll make it to forty easily.”  
“I’m really sorry,” Lily said. “I didn’t mean to bring that up.”  
“It’s OK. It’s not like I’ve never thought about it.”  
Lily poured herself, Albus and Draco more wine. Draco didn’t notice, he was listening in on Scorpius, James and Ginny’s conversation.  
“Would you stop that? I have to dance with him later,” Albus hissed.  
“Oh right, I forgot.”  
Flora came over from her table and climbed onto Draco’s lap. Draco smiled surprised. Teddy came over only a few seconds later and took her back to where he and Vicky were sitting. Draco looked confused. Lily giggled.  
“Honestly, Teddy needs to chill out,” Albus mumbled. She nodded.

Dancing with Scorpius was always wonderful. But dancing with Scorpius at their wedding, well. Albus wished it would never end and when it did, he still wished very much it hadn’t. He didn’t even have a problem with Draco. He just didn’t like not being in charge at all. Draco was a good dancer though. They danced past Ginny and Scorpius a few times, who seemed to have fun, but were staying mostly in one spot.  
“Missing me yet?” Albus asked teasingly as they swirled by for the third time. Scorpius grinned and Ginny pretended to look offended. Slowly the dancefloor filled with people. Lily dragged James there. Teddy and Vicky joined as well as Ron and Hermione and Bill and Fleur. The couple that drew the most attention though, was George dancing with Flora, who stood on his shoes.  
“Careful!” Albus yelped, when Draco nearly steered them into George. Draco tried to avoid him, stumbled and nearly fell into Albus. All the turning around must have made him dizzy. Damn you, Lily, Albus thought. Draco was clutching Albus’s shoulder for support and Albus wasn’t sure whether to find it funny or embarrassing.  
“You want to go back to the table?” Albus asked.  
Draco seemed reluctant to move. “Give me a second.”  
Albus was forcibly reminded of his first dancing lesson at Hogwarts. Scorpius had needed some time to get used to dancing in circles too. The first few times he’d always clutched Albus’s hands for a few seconds after the dance was over.  
Draco blinked a few times, then he nodded at Albus. Albus was unsure whether he could let go of him, so he grabbed Draco’s elbow and led him back to their table, where Draco sat down next to Daphne. Harry looked at Draco and laughed.  
“Did my son wear you out?” he asked. Draco grimaced. Albus sat down next to him, but a minute later the song had ended and Lily was standing in front of him.  
“Albus, please, I need to dance with someone who doesn’t spend most of the time standing on my feet,” she pleaded.  
“Hey, you asked me,” James said, appearing behind her. “Don’t complain.”  
Albus took Lily to the dance floor. “What happened to Draco?” she asked innocently.  
Albus snorted. “You happened.”  
“Hey, I didn’t make him drink it.”  
“Right.”  
“Aw, look. Isn’t that sweet?” Lily asked as they passed Teddy dancing with Scorpius.  
“Yes,” Albus agreed. He liked Scorpius getting on so well with his family. “I didn’t know you were this good.”  
“It’s only James and Dad who are bad at dancing. I don’t get it, playing Seeker requires such good coordination, but on the ground, they’re a mess.”

\---

It was late. Teddy was sitting at Albus and Scorpius’s table, because he didn’t want to go back to Vicky’s family and face Fleur’s accusatory look. Albus and Scorpius were dancing together, James was off somewhere doing shots with Louis, Harry was talking to Luna, Ginny was dancing with Ron, Scorpius’s aunt had already left and Lily had been banned from the table by her mother, after she’d had to break off a shouting match between Lily and Draco – apparently, Draco had accidentally said something mildly sexist within earshot of Lily. Lily was now hopping around the dancefloor with Flora. Which left Draco and Teddy alone at the table. Not how Teddy had imagined the evening to go.  
How ironic would it be, Teddy thought, if this is how my marriage ends? At a wedding. With the words, “you can have dessert after you’ve finished your salad.”  
Afterwards it was so easy to see, where they’d gone wrong. Of course, Teddy shouldn’t have allowed Flora what Vicky had forbidden a minute before. Vicky shouldn’t have flown of the handle for it. At Albus’s wedding, just far enough from everyone that they couldn’t be overheard had neither been the time nor the place to yell at him, that it was time for him to grow up and act like a father, not like a big brother or cousin who was allowed to spoil Flora. And of course – of course! – Teddy shouldn’t have said that, well, no one had ever asked him if he wanted this role. They should have known better. They should have known that it was far too late and emotional and they’d both had a little too much wine to have a reasonable discussion about parenting. Vicky wanted to take Flora home. But Flora looked so happy at that moment, sitting on Scorpius’s lap and telling the newly-weds stories, that Teddy asked Vicky to let her stay. Promised he’d take her home later. Promised he’d spend the night on the couch if she wanted him to.  
After she’d gone, he told her family she’d had a headache. They didn’t believe him. They weren’t stupid.  
Maybe this is it, Teddy thought, or maybe they’d recover from this. As they always had so far.  
“You OK?” Draco asked.  
“Shut up,” Teddy murmured.  
Draco smirked.  
Teddy buried his face in his hands. He generally considered himself to be a kind man. Somehow Draco always brought out the worst in him. He didn’t even know why.  
“Want my advice?” Draco asked.  
“Why would I?”  
“You two are good together.”  
Teddy let out a humourless laugh. “Right.”  
He looked up, Draco had leaned back in his chair and was contemplating Teddy thoughtfully. “You know, at the last wedding I attended, the groom cried so much he could hardly get the words out because he was so happy and in love.”  
Teddy took a sip of water. “Long time ago,” he muttered.  
“Was it?” Draco asked.  
“Feels like it.”  
Scorpius appeared next to them, Albus on his heels.  
“Dad, I just realized, I haven’t danced with you yet,” Scorpius said, holding out his hand.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Draco laughed.  
“Just this one. Please, please, please?” Scorpius asked.  
“Fine. But don’t blame me if it’s a disaster,” Draco sighed, getting up.  
“No, blame Lily,” Albus sniggered under his breath.  
“What?” Draco asked.  
“Nothing.”  
Albus took Draco’s vacated chair next to Teddy as Scorpius dragged his father away. His cheeks were flushed. He poured himself some water. “Where’s Vicky?” he asked.  
“She left. She told me to say sorry, that she couldn’t say goodbye. But she had a headache and you two were dancing. She didn’t want to interrupt.”  
“No problem.” Albus gave him a look that was a little too knowing. “Do you think she’ll be OK again tomorrow?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Albus nodded. “I hope so.”  
Teddy forced himself to smile. He looked over at where Lily and Flora were still hopping around between dancing couples. “Who do you think is going to give up first?”  
“Lily,” Albus said, grinning.  
“Probably,” Teddy agreed. “I think I’ll release her.” He got up and went over to Lily and Flora. “Do you want to dance with Daddy for a bit?” he asked his daughter.  
Flora immediately threw herself at Lily, clutching her dress. “No! Auntie Lily!” she protested.  
Teddy swallowed.  
“It’s OK,” Lily said, picking Flora up and giving her a kiss to the cheek. She gave Teddy an apologetic look.  
“Yeah, it’s OK,” Teddy said. He went back to the table. “My daughter hates me,” he told Albus.  
“Nah, she doesn’t. She just loves her Auntie Lily,” Albus told him. “You’re her dad. No one wants to dance with their dad, it’s just not cool.”  
Teddy raised his eyebrows, almost grinning.  
“Yeah, OK,” Albus admitted, “but Scorpius is the exception that proves the rule.”  
“Can’t I be her dad and be cool?” Teddy asked desperately.  
“No, I don’t think that’s possible.”  
“That’s pretty much what Vicky said.”  
“Look on the bright side. A few weeks ago, Flora fell down the stairs at the Manor while I was there and she refused to let Draco or me blow the pain away, because ‘only Daddy knows how’.”  
That did cheer Teddy up a bit.  
Draco and Scorpius returned, both red in the face and giggling. Albus looked appalled. “I’m not even sure what’s worse,” he whispered to Teddy, “that Draco’s sloshed or that Scorpius isn’t.”  
Scorpius threw himself onto Albus’s lap. “Aw,” he cooed, “am I embarrassing you again?”  
Albus shook his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”  
Lily appeared shortly too, with Flora in her arms.  
“Did you give your kid drugs or something?” she asked Teddy. “How can such a small person have so much energy?”  
“Well, obviously, she saves a lot by letting other people carry her around,” Albus said.  
Lily put Flora down in Teddy’s lap. Flora immediately slid down and ran back to the other dancers. Teddy shook his head.  
“She gets that from you,” he said, pointing at Albus.  
“That is genetical non-sense,” Albus informed him.  
“Lily, I thought you weren’t allowed at this table anymore?” Teddy said pointedly.  
“Why?” Scorpius asked.  
“Fine, I’m going,” Lily said and went to join James and Louis.  
“Did she have an argument with Draco?” Albus asked quietly.  
Teddy rolled his eyes.  
“And I missed it?” Albus asked, disappointed.


	4. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly-weds look into the possibility of having children. Teddy goes to George for advice on his marriage.

“Albus and Scorpius Malfoy? Do come in,” the Healer said.  
Scorpius’s heart still swelled every time he heard Albus being called that. They got up and followed the Healer into her office. She gestured for them to sit down in front of her desk.  
“So, you two are here to get information on male pregnancy, is that right?”  
They both nodded. Scorpius took Albus’s hand.  
The Healer gave them a kind smile. “I would start by giving you a general overview and then we can discuss any questions you might have, OK?”  
They nodded again.  
“Male pregnancy is fundamentally different from female one. It’s something that has been done more and more over the past twenty to thirty years all over the world, which means that it is still rather new, but we do have enough experience not to call it experimental anymore. What you need keep in mind is that the female body has developed over thousands of years to become as adaptable to carrying children as possible. The male body hasn’t. But here is how this works. We take a bit of a woman, that carries her DNA, most of the time it’s a hair, and grow a uterus out of it. Then we take sperm from both of you and create an embryo out of it which we implant into the uterus. It is theoretically possible to grow the baby full nine months in a uterus outside of a person, but no foetus has ever survived it. It is believed, that a baby needs to be inside a living body to thrive. But we don’t want to put a male body through a pregnancy longer than is absolutely necessary, which is why we will only implant the uterus after two months, when the foetus starts being able to sense. The first two months it will be kept alive by a potion in which the uterus will rest. To shorten the pregnancy further we will deliver the baby after eight months, which means that you would only be pregnant for six months. The implantation and delivery will be under heavy sedation and we will keep the body unconscious for three to six days after both procedures to make sure that it can adapt to the changes. You would have to take a lot of potions during the pregnancy to prevent a rejection of the uterus, to make sure the body supports the baby and some hormonal therapy to make sure the body and mind can cope with the pregnancy. This has been done quite a few times now, and it is a relatively safe procedure, that can have some side-effects, though. Most of them are the same that women have, but they can be worse with men. It takes a few weeks to recover from the start and end of the pregnancy. We do, however, find that mental health issues like depression during and after the pregnancy occur more often with men. The good news is, that in the vast majorities of these cases, the patients made full recoveries.  
“Now, Mr Malfoy,” she gestured towards Scorpius, “I’ve had a look at your files. You carry a blood curse, that your mother died of at age 37, is that correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“That means you can’t be the one to carry a child. It would be too risky.”  
“We expected that,” Albus said quickly.  
“I have a question, though,” Scorpius piped up nervously. “Could the curse show up in our child, too?”  
“It’s highly unlikely. I know my colleagues once told your parents this, so I understand if it doesn’t reassure you much. But it’s the truth. It’s possible, but not likely.  
Scorpius nodded. He felt Albus give his hand a small squeeze.  
“If you should decide that you want to do this, Mr Malfoy,” the Healer turned to Albus this time, “then you should know, that we never let a man go through two pregnancies. It is just too much of a risk. So, in case you want more than one child, you might consider having twins.”  
“Twins?” Albus whispered. “I don’t know.”  
“Why not?” Scorpius asked.  
“Look how the last twins my family had turned out.”  
“Yes, but if we have children, they won’t be nearly as brave, so the chances of one of them being killed in a battle are much smaller.”  
The Healer tried to suppress a smile. “Well, think about it when you get home,” she said.  
“Yes, I have another question,” Albus said. “Where would the uterus come from? I mean, it’s a bit weird to think that it’s going to be inside me and – well.”  
“It would be best if it would come from someone you’re related to, because then the risk of your body rejecting it is smaller. Do you have any sisters?”  
“Yes, one.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Seventeen.”  
“That would be perfect. Maybe you could ask her.”  
“So, all she’d have to do is give a hair?”  
“Yes, but she’d have to come in personally for it, so we can make sure she gave it voluntarily.”  
“OK. Yeah, we can ask her. I’m sure she’d do it.”  
Scorpius looked at the notes he’d taken while the Healer had talked. It was something his dad had taught him. Always take notes when a Healer talks to you. “Did I hear that right, that Albus would be unconscious for the first few days after the birth?” he asked.  
“Yes, and after the implantation.”  
“So, I’d miss the first days of my child’s – or children’s – life?”  
“I’m afraid so. Look, I don’t want to scare you, because we can do this safely, but you need to be aware that this is an unusual procedure to put your body through. It’s something that should not be done lightly and only after a phase of deliberation and planning. I’d advise you to go home, talk about this with each other, and with your families, because you’re going to need all the support you can get for the pregnancy and especially the first weeks after the birth. If you have any further questions, you can contact me anytime. And if you should decide on doing this, then we’ll arrange another meeting and talk specifics. OK?”  
Albus nodded.  
“I have one more question,” Scorpius said. “Can we only have boys or are girls also possible?”  
“They are equally probable. We’ll look at the sperm of one of you and select those that carry an X-Chromosome, which means that the other one will determine the sex of the child.”  
“From which of us would you select it?” Scorpius asked.  
“That is irrelevant.”  
“Could you do it with mine? ‘Cause I don’t want to sound superstitious or anything, but there hasn’t been a Malfoy-baby-girl in the last five generations and while I don’t really care if we have a son or a daughter, I’d at least like the possibility of both.”  
“That would fall under specifics we can discuss when you’ve made the decision, but yes.” The Healer smiled and Scorpius beamed at Albus.

\---

“Harry, can we talk?” Ginny asked, propping herself up on a pillow to look at him.  
“Sure, what about?”  
“Teddy.”  
Harry flinched a little as though he knew what was coming.  
“Look, I get that this isn’t an easy time for him, but didn’t we say our children were not going to move back in here after school?”  
“Well, you can’t move back in where you’ve never lived in the first place, so –“ he faltered under the stare she gave him. “Sorry, yes, we did say that. But it’s only temporary, I’m sure.”  
“It’s been two months, Harry. And I understand he wants to do right by Vicky, but it is his house. He inherited it from Andromeda, so I don’t see why he’s the one who’s got to move out.”  
“I think he doesn’t want to be on his own.”  
“I get that. But he can’t stay here forever. I know how this is going to end.”  
“How?” Harry asked confused.  
“Well, next thing that’s going to happen is Albus spending half the time here during his pregnancy and probably after as well, then Lily will finish Hogwarts and decide she doesn’t need to find her own place because living with Mummy and Daddy is so much more comfortable and then James will probably have a horrific accident playing Quidditch and will come here to be nursed back to health by us.”  
Harry stared at her as if she’d gone insane. “Ginny, that doesn’t sound likely at all.”  
“But it’s possible. And then we’ll have a full house again and children who want to be looked after and don’t help around the house and no sex life!”  
“Well, we can’t have that,” Harry agreed, leaning closer to kiss her, his hand under the cover stroking down her hip  
“You’re changing the subject,” she complained.  
“No, you brought up sex.”  
“I asked how long Teddy’s going to stay here.”  
“And then you brought up sex. And by the way, don’t talk about our children like they’re parasites.”  
“I do?”  
“Yes, you know, you let one in and they’ll all come crawling.”  
“Well, it’s the truth.”  
“Fine, I’ll talk to Teddy.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now, sex?”  
She laughed.

It was Sunday night, and for once their sons had obliged to come to dinner. Teddy was not back yet. He’d moved back home for the weekend to spend it with Flora, while Vicky stayed with her parents.  
“How was your talk with Lily?” Harry asked Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius grinned and Albus rolled his eyes.  
“She was a bit disappointed that we’d made such a big deal about asking her for one of her hairs. She said something like ‘You could’ve just send an owl instead of coming to Hogsmeade for that.’”  
“So, she agreed?”  
“Yes!” Scorpius blurted out. “Yes, we have our uterus!”  
James stifled his sniggers into the palm of his hand.  
“Wow,” Harry blinked. “Looks, like we’re going to be grandparents.”  
“Yes, and you will have tough competition on the grandfather front,” Ginny said.  
“Why?”  
“Well, I have a feeling Draco’s going to be quite an involved one.”  
“That’s why we’re having two,” Scorpius grinned. “So, you don’t need to fight over them.”  
“That’s very considerate of you,” Ginny said.  
“What are you grinning about, James?” Albus asked suspiciously.  
“Oh, I’m just imagining the look on my teammates’ faces when I tell them that my little brother can’t come to the Quidditch World Cup because he’s pregnant.”  
“Yes,” sighed Albus, looking troubled. “I have a feeling we’re going to spend a lot of time in our future explaining how those kids came to be.”  
“Maybe we should think of a standard answer that makes people shut up. Like, every time I got asked why we were getting married so young, I told people Albus wanted to make sure he inherited in case I kicked the bucket prematurely,” Scorpius said cheerfully.  
“I bet that shut them up,” James muttered.  
“Yes, it worked pretty well.”  
They heard the front door open. Albus and Scorpius turned around surprised.  
“It’s just Teddy,” Harry said.  
“Does he still live here?” James asked.  
“Yes,” Ginny grumbled, shooting her husband a dark look.  
Teddy came in, looking a little happier than usual. “Wow,” he said, as he saw the full kitchen, “Did I miss something? “  
“Albus and Scorpius are going to have twins,” James explained lazily, drawing up the chair next to himself and gesturing for Teddy to sit down.  
Teddy froze. “What?” he asked bewildered.  
“We’re going to have children,” Albus repeated, “I’ll carry them. It’s possible nowadays.”  
“Yes, I know it is,” Teddy said slowly. “But, aren’t you a bit young?”  
“No,” Albus said simply. “No younger than my grandparents were when they had Dad.”  
“Yes, but children are a lot of work and a huge responsibility. Are you sure -?”  
“Yes, we’re sure,” Albus said, his voice a bit cooler than before.  
Teddy nodded, cleared his throat, then mumbled something about taking his stuff upstairs and left the room.  
Ginny got up. “Excuse me,” she said and followed Teddy.  
“Are you OK?” she asked when she entered his room behind him. He was sitting on his bed.  
“You’re going to let them do this?” he asked. “They’re barely adults themselves.”  
“Yes, I am. I couldn’t stop them, even if I wanted to. They’ve put a lot of thought into this.”  
“They don’t know what they’re getting into.”  
“No,” Ginny agreed. “They don’t. No one ever does. No matter the age.”  
“Why didn’t you tell them to wait? Until they’re older. To make sure they’re ready.”  
“Teddy, not everyone is the same. And you know that. This isn’t like you. I’ve never known you to be judgemental.”  
“I’m not judging them.”  
“Yes, you are. But what is worse, you’re judging yourself. Scorpius will turn twenty in a few weeks. His mother died at thirty-seven. He wants to see his children grow up. They have good reasons, Teddy. And they’ve thought about it, a lot.”  
Teddy seemed to shrink a little. “So, the problem is me, is what you’re saying.”  
“Don’t put words in my mouth, Teddy, I’m not saying that.”  
“If it’s not the fact that we were young and unprepared, then what is it?”  
“Teddy,” Ginny sighed. She sat down beside him and put an arm around him. “I don’t know whoever gave you the idea that you’re a bad father, but they were wrong. You’re not. Every good parent is worried they’re doing something wrong or not enough or too much. That’s what makes us better.”  
It took her by surprise when Teddy suddenly dove into her arms. She held him tightly as if he still was a small child, not a man who was almost two heads taller than she was.  
“It’s never easy,” she murmured. “For no one.”

\---

“This is so awkward,” Albus groaned. Scorpius nodded in agreement.  
“Well, you’re not making it any better by pointing that out every five minutes,” Lily snapped.  
“Easy for you to say. You’re only donating a hair.”  
“Lily Potter?” a Healer called.  
Lily got up. “Have fun!” she said before she followed the Healer.  
Shortly after that another Healer called Albus and Scorpius’s names. “Do you want to do this together or separately?”  
Albus shrank as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Scorpius on the other hand, drew himself up to his full height and said indignantly “Together, of course.”  
The Healer showed them into a room. “Take your time.”  
It was a small hospital room with a gurney in it on which two cups were standing.  
“How romantic,” Albus said dryly, when the door had closed and they were alone. He went over to the gurney and hopped onto it. He picked up the cups and saw that each had a label. One said “A. Malfoy”, the other “S. Malfoy”. He looked up and saw that Scorpius had stopped by the door.  
“What’s the matter?” Albus asked.  
“I’m not really turned on by this hospital room.”  
“I know, I mean, who is?”  
“Yes, but Albus, I spent a lot of time here. It’s just – you know – I don’t think I can do this on a gurney.”  
“OK,” Albus hopped down and came over. He took Scorpius’s hand. “Close your eyes.” He led Scorpius in the middle of the room and carefully took off Scorpius’s glasses. He traced the features of Scorpius’s face with his finger, starting at the top and making his way down the nose and over his warm and smooth lips to his pointed chin, where he changed direction and followed Scorpius’s jaw to his cheek, over the temple, back to the forehead again and back down on the other side of the face. “Where are we?” he whispered.  
“St. Mungo’s,” Scorpius answered grumpily.  
Albus kissed Scorpius’s cheeks, then covered his whole face with small, but deliberate kisses. He saved the lips for last, relishing in the feeling. In the taste of his husband.  
“Where are we?” he asked again, as he felt Scorpius slowly relax.  
“Hospital,” Scorpius whispered.  
Albus began kissing Scorpius’s neck, felt Scorpius shudder. Albus’s finger found the hem of Scorpius’s shirt, tucked it out and slid his fingers under it and gently touched his husband’s torso. “Where are we?” he asked a third time.  
“I don’t care,” Scorpius sighed.  
“Then let’s make a baby. Or two.”

Christmas was different that year. It had started with Teddy and Vicky deciding to spend it together but neither with Vicky’s parents nor with the Potters to avoid potential tensions. Not wanting to stay at home on their own either they had decided to go to the Burrow, which had led to Freddie and Roxy following their example to avoid their parents’ annual fight over who got the kids over Christmas. And as Freddie and Hugo were almost inseparable, Hugo had decided to spend Christmas with his grandparents as well. Then Lily had decided to join them and the heart-broken parents had decided to celebrate Christmas together at the Potters (except for Bill and Fleur who spent it in France). Which meant that on Christmas Eve the Potters’ kitchen held Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Scorpius, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Draco and George with his new boy-friend.  
Harry, James and Albus had cooked a dinner that everyone had pronounced fantastic. Scorpius was very jumpy, he’d knocked over Albus’s glass twice, Rose’s once and his own so often that Albus had given up on counting.  
“Are you going to be like this the entire eight months?” Albus asked exasperated, when he picked up the fork Scorpius had dropped.  
“Thank you. Yes, I think so. I’m excited. Aren’t you excited?”  
“Yes, I’m excited. Just not this much around the clock. Isn’t that exhausting?”  
“A bit,” Scorpius said, grinning.  
Albus looked around and saw that everyone at the table was giving Scorpius a fond smile. He took Scorpius’s left hand, which was lying in his lap, balled to a fist as always, and squeezed it gently.  
Harry and Hermione continued their conversation about work, even though Ginny and Ron were throwing them annoyed it’s-Christmas-looks.  
“So,” Ginny said pointedly to Ron, “you’re going to the Grangers’ tomorrow?”  
“Yes, they’ll be disappointed not to see Hugo though,” Ron said sulkily.  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
“Teddy said he’ll look in tomorrow before dinner. I think he wants to make sure he still gets presents,” Ginny informed them.  
Hermione finally turned around to her. “I heard he moved back in with Vicky. Is that right?” she asked.  
“Yes,” Harry answered. “For Flora.”  
Draco made a small, disbelieving sound. Everyone turned around. He looked up, noticed it and tried to get rid of the smirk on his face.  
“What?” Harry asked.  
“Well, I’m sure that’s what they keep telling themselves and everyone else,” Draco said.  
“And what do you think?” Hermione asked.  
“That they can’t keep their hands off each other.”  
Albus caught James’s eyes. They both beamed at each other.  
“Well,” Ginny sighed, “good news at last.”

\---

George let out a laugh when Teddy joined him outside. “You want one too?” he asked, offering Teddy a cigarette.  
“No, thanks.”  
George blew out the smoke into the freezing cold air. “I figured you’d come to talk to me eventually.”  
“Yeah?”  
George nodded, looking at the snow-covered garden in front of them. “I can’t help you, Teddy.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m the last person who knows anything about how to save a marriage.”  
“Maybe that’s not what I’m looking for anymore,” Teddy mumbled, kicking snow with his feet.  
“Sure it is,” George said quietly.  
“You’ve changed,” Teddy said. “You’re different when he’s around.”  
“That’s a matter of perspective. Ginny says I’m more myself when he’s around.”  
“Why didn’t you bring him to the wedding? Or to a Weasley-dinner? To meet the rest of the family?”  
“I didn’t want them to get the wrong impression.”  
“Like what?”  
George leaned against the wall next to the backdoor of the Potters’ house. “Lee and I go back a long way. He was Fred and my best friend at Hogwarts. I didn’t want them to think it was Angelina all over again.”  
“Because it’s not?”  
“No, it’s not. Lee and I were in love before Fred died.”  
“But you were never together?”  
“No. It was the wrong time. Other things were more important. Our friendship, then the joke shop, the war. Mostly because of Fred. We were afraid it would break us three apart. After he’d died – well, I couldn’t possibly profit from my brother’s death in any way, could I?”  
“So, instead you married a woman you didn’t love?”  
“I did love her. In a way. Just not enough, in the end.”  
“And now?” Teddy asked.  
For the first time, George looked at him. “Now is the right time.” He winked. “I’ll admit I’m not as good-looking as I used to, but neither is he, so who cares?”  
Teddy smiled weakly. “Do you regret not having done something about it sooner?”  
George furrowed his brow. “I stopped having regrets a while ago. You should try it, Teddy, it makes things easier. Shit happens, you make bad choices, you move on, try and learn from it. Nothing we can do about the past.”  
“You make it sound a lot easier than it is.”  
George laughed again. “Hey, it took me nearly fifty years to get there, so, take your time.”  
Teddy grimaced.  
George put his cigarette out. “Anything else you want to talk about, or should we go back inside?”  
Teddy stared at his feet for a while, so George stayed.  
“Why did you marry her?” Teddy asked eventually.  
George sighed. “All the wrong reasons. I thought it would make everyone happy. Including myself. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”  
“That sounds familiar.”  
“No, Teddy. You already were happy. You and Vicky already had a life together. The wedding was just a formality for you.”  
“Then what went wrong?” Teddy asked frustrated.  
George pulled out his pack of cigarettes, opened it, wrinkled his nose and put it back. “You spend so much time asking that question, maybe you should consider the possibility that there is nothing wrong.”  
“So, you’re saying it’s all in my head?” Teddy asked, trying not to sound angry.  
George shook his head. “This world is fucked up, Teddy. You of all people should know that. Don’t ever expect anything to be easy. Can’t do more than your best.”  
“That all you got?”  
George laughed. “What do I know about the world? I’m just an old and bitter man,” he added sarcastically.  
Teddy looked up and let out a snort. George and bitter. That didn’t quite fit together.  
As they went back in, Teddy realized he’d never had such a long conversation with George.

This time he’d thought it through. Flora was spending the night at her grandparents’, which meant they’d have the house to themselves in case the evening should end in fighting (worst case) or sex (best case) or even both. He’d made dinner, set the table (including candles) and was now waiting for his wife to come home.  
She came too late. She wasn’t actually late, but he’d been so anxious to be ready when she arrived, that dinner was already cold again when she did. He sat in his chair, disappointed and angry at himself when she entered the kitchen.  
“Wow,” Vicky said when she saw the table. “What’s the occasion?”  
Teddy looked up. “I’m sorry,” he said. “My timing wasn’t very good. I had the food ready half an hour ago. I’m sure it’s cold by now.”  
Vicky laughed and took the seat opposite from him. “We can just reheat it. I’m sure it’ll still taste great.” She winked.  
“You think so?” Teddy asked hopefully.  
“Yes.” Vicky cast a heating charm and started to help herself to meat and potatoes. Teddy did, too. “But what is this about?” she asked after she’d taken a few bites. “Please tell me, you don’t have anything to apologize for.”  
“No, don’t worry. Nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to you in a relaxed and pleasant atmosphere.”  
She smiled. “That sounds like a good idea. What do you want to talk about?”  
Teddy drew a deep breath. OK, he thought, here it goes.  
“You know, when I grew up, I always thought having a mother and a father meant that everything was perfect. I thought, that there couldn’t possibly be any serious problems if a family was whole. And then we had Flora and I really was so incredibly happy about that. But it wasn’t always perfect. It isn’t perfect now. And there are and have been so many problems along the way. I always thought that was because we were doing something wrong. And I think you, when you were growing up, saw all those women in your life, your mother, your grandmother, my grandmother, Ginny, who gave up their jobs for their children, or stayed home in the first place, who loved it, who lived to look after their children. And you discovered that that isn’t you. And you thought that there was something wrong with you. And I might have thought that, too. I think we spent so much time thinking that people are judging us for the way we raise our child, that we didn’t notice that we are the ones doing most of the judging. We both agreed that things have to change. But what if the one thing that has to change is that we stop constantly trying to change ourselves and each other, because of how we think families are supposed to work. And I know that sounds a bit too easy to be the solution. I know that there are things we really do need to work on. Both of us. But maybe we could also try not to see every fight we have as a defeat. Because that’s just who we are. We’ve always fought a lot, even before Flora was born. But I know we’re also extremely good at making up again. And maybe we should accept that not wanting more than one child is perfectly OK, even if it’s an unusual thing in your family and that it doesn’t mean we love the one we have any less. We love each other and we love Flora and we make a ton of mistakes and I think now that that might be OK.”  
He looked at Vicky who held his gaze. She’d put her knife and fork down while he’d spoken. He tried to read her face. She looked very serious and a bit tired. She’d probably had a long day at work. But there was also something very gentle in the way she listened carefully to every word he said. Slowly her hand reached over the table to take his. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, a small smile settled on her face.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.


	5. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius talk names, Flora learns where babies come from and James has a secret.

Scorpius did not like living alone. His dad had offered that he could stay at the Manor while Albus was in St. Mungo’s, of course, but Scorpius had refused. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want to move back in with his father, even if it was only for three weeks. He visited Albus every day after work, which for the first few days seemed a bit pointless because Albus was completely out of it. Scorpius still stayed for an hour or so, cuddled his husband and told himself that Albus knew he was there. The Healers gave him a dose of sleeping potion every day before he left to take home with him. An arrangement Albus had insisted on before undergoing the implantation, because he knew that Scorpius didn’t handle being alone well. He ate out for lunch and made himself sandwiches in the evening. Sometimes James dropped by and cooked something. Once he even brought his girlfriend along. Scorpius was so touched he nearly cried when James told him he was the first Potter to meet her.  
He visited his father on Saturday and the Potters on Sunday.  
Albus woke up after five days. He started to speak after seven and to make sense after nine days.

“Have you thought about names yet?” Albus asked after two weeks at the hospital.  
“A bit,” Scorpius said. They were lying next to each other in Albus’s bed, propped up against several pillows. “The Lupins invited me for dinner yesterday and we talked a bit about it. Did you know how they came up with Flora?”  
“No,” Albus admitted. “Is there a story?”  
“Yes, and it’s brilliant. They put their mothers’ names together: Fleur and Dora.”  
“That’s cute. But it wouldn’t work for us.”  
“No,” Scorpius agreed. He sighed. “We have to think of four names. Four!”  
“I know. I hope we have two girls though.”  
Scorpius gaped at Albus, horrified.  
“What?” Albus asked.  
“You can’t say something like that! They’re inside of you. They can hear you!” He bent down to talk to Albus’s bandaged belly. “Hello, little ones, don’t listen to what your other Daddy said. We don’t care if you’re boys or girls.”  
Albus smiled fondly, when Scorpius looked up again.  
“Why did you say that?” Scorpius asked.  
“Well, isn’t it obvious? I’m afraid of father-son-issues.”  
“I don’t know. Girls can be difficult, too.”  
“OK, I name two people and you say which of them has more daddy-issues.”  
“All right.”  
“Lily and I.”  
“You.”  
“Freddie and Roxy.”  
“Freddie.”  
“Vicky and Louis.”  
“No idea.”  
“Louis,” Albus said. “Uncle Percy and my mum.”  
“Everybody loves your grandpa.”  
“No. Uncle Percy.”  
“You’re cherry picking,” Scorpius argued. “What about Hugo and Rose?”  
“Yeah, OK. But Hugo’s a strange kid.”  
Scorpius raised his eyebrows, unconvinced.  
“Fine, last one, you and the imaginary sister you had when you were little.”  
“Yes, I see it,” Scorpius laughed. “So, you’re saying we should have girls because we’re two daddies and there’d be double potential for problems.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I care that much. But my father would probably like a grandson.”  
Albus smiled. “Probably. So, names? Any suggestions?”  
“I don’t know. I really like the idea of calling the kids after someone, but you can make so many mistakes with that.”  
“Yes,” Albus said, “your kid might end up still being called Little-Molly in her twenties.” He shuddered.  
“Exactly. And I think Freddie’s not always been too enthusiastic about his name either.”  
“No. James and Lily really like theirs. And I don’t mind mine too much, though it would’ve been nice if my parents had gone for someone just a little less famous.”  
“That’s an awful lot of restrictions,” Scorpius sighed.  
“I had an idea for a girl,” Albus said hesitantly, “unless you want to call her after your mother.”  
“No,” Scorpius said firmly. “I think that would be weird for my dad. What’s your suggestion?”  
“Well, you know Neville’s my godfather and you know what happened to his parents, right?”  
“Yes,” Scorpius said.  
“Neville sometimes took me to visit them when I was smaller. I don’t remember it too much, but my mum says, Neville always looked very happy when he brought me back. His dad died a few years ago, but his mum still lives here. I told Neville I’d look in on her when I’m allowed to get out of bed. So, I was thinking, Neville doesn’t have any kids and I think it would be terrible if they were forgotten, considering what they sacrificed and I think Alice is a very pretty name.”  
“Alice Malfoy,” Scorpius said, smiling. “That sounds nice.”  
“Now that you say it aloud, it sounds a lot like my name.”  
“Oh, that’s great,” Scorpius said, “that means if I call one of you, you both come.”  
Albus laughed. “Or neither.”  
“Ha, ha. But by the way, what are our children going to call us? We can’t both be Dad?”  
“Well, seeing as I’m the one going through a pregnancy for them, I think I should be Dad,” Albus said.  
“Why? Because that’s what dads do?” Scorpius grinned. “By that logic, you should be Mum.”  
“Hey!” Albus poked him in the ribs.  
“OK, OK, you can be Dad. But then what do they call me?”  
“I don’t know. Papa?”  
“That sounds terribly old-fashioned.”  
“Well, it’s perfect then,” Albus grinned. Scorpius wanted to poke him back, but remembered, that he probably shouldn’t.  
“Maybe Pa,” Scorpius said. “To be honest, I think whatever comes out of my babies’ mouths will be so cute, I won’t care much what they actually call me.”  
“That’s the spirit,” Albus said. “As long as I am Dad.”

\---

“Do you get the feeling that James is keeping secrets from us?” Ginny asked over dinner. They were at Albus and Scorpius’s place. Harry had made dinner, so that Albus could rest.  
“Why do you say that?” Harry asked back.  
“We hardly see him anymore. And for some reason he never wants us to visit.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Either you complain that the kids visit to much or you’re insulted because they don’t visit enough.”  
“I’m not insulted, I’m worried,” she said indignantly.  
Albus shrugged. “He’s been here a couple of times. He seemed fine. Do you know anything, Scorpius? You’ve met with him a lot while I was in St. Mungo’s, haven’t you?”  
“No, no, I don’t know a thing,” Scorpius said innocently. He was a terrible liar.  
“You know something?” Ginny asked eagerly.  
“Please, don’t pester me,” Scorpius pleaded.  
“What is it?” Albus asked.  
“It’s not my secret to tell. But it’s nothing bad. I’d tell you if he was in trouble or something. But it’s nothing like that.”  
Damn it, Ginny thought, her boy knew who to confide in.  
She realized that Harry next to her had stopped eating. She looked up at him. He was watching Albus with a mixture of revulsion and amusement. She looked over at Albus, who was eating obscene amounts of spaghetti so quickly it looked as though he’d been starving for days. Ginny was reminded a little of Ron and had to smile.  
“Blimey, Albus, doesn’t Scorpius feed you enough?” Harry asked.  
Albus couldn’t answer, because his mouth was so full.  
Scorpius looked horrified. “I do!” he protested. “He keeps insisting he’s eating for three now.”  
“You never ate that much when you were pregnant,” Harry said, turning to Ginny.  
“I never had twins,” she said, turning her attention back to her own plate.  
“Luna never ate that much when she was pregnant,” Harry persisted.  
“How do you know? Did you keep track?” Ginny murmured.  
Harry chose not to answer  
“Maybe he’s growing,” Ginny suggested.  
“Growing what?” Harry asked bemused.  
“Growing as in getting taller. He’s nineteen, it’s perfectly possible.”  
Harry looked back over at Albus, who was too busy with his food to care about his parents’ discussion. “But –“  
“Harry, let the poor kid eat. You could see it as a compliment to your cooking.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows as though he would have liked his food appreciated in a more dignified manner, but didn’t say anything further.

“Harry,” Ginny wailed when her husband came home from work, “I’m an idiot!”  
“No, you’re not,” Harry said calmly, sitting down next to her. “What happened?”  
“I met with Albus and Scorpius at Malfoy Manor, to discuss how we’re going to help them out after the twins are born. And it turns out the delivery is scheduled for the seventeenth of August.”  
“What? I thought they said end of August?”  
“That’s what I said. And I’m like, I have to be in Canada at that time because it’s the Quidditch World Cup and they know that. Honestly, our son can be such a Ron sometimes!”  
“Hey, don’t use my best friend as an insult.”  
She ignored him. “So, I told them I can come home on the twenty-third and take the week off to help them out, but I can’t miss the Quidditch final, I’m a sports journalist! And Albus was moping around a bit, but he didn’t mind too much, said he was going to be unconscious during that time anyway, but Draco kept shooting me those accusing stares, so I asked him, what his problem was and he started talking about how children should always come first. And I just blew of the handle!”  
Harry winced.  
“I know. I told him if it’d been so damn important to Albus and Scorpius for me to be there, then maybe they should have checked with me before, because it’s not like this wasn’t planned and that I’ve already given up my Quidditch career for my kids, I’m not going to lose my job just because my son can’t be bothered to look up the damn dates of the Quidditch World Cup and then I asked him what the hell he ever sacrificed for his child.”  
“You didn’t,” Harry groaned.  
“I did. I wasn’t thinking and I did.”  
“Please, tell me he didn’t answer.”  
“He did. Heat of the moment, and he says ‘my wife’.”  
Harry flinched.  
“In front of Scorpius, who didn’t know.”  
“Oh, damn.”  
“Yes, it went better from there than I would have expected, though. Albus got me and Draco to shut up and explained it to Scorpius. It’s probably lucky he found out now, that he’s been through that whole process of deciding to have children, and what that’s worth. He can relate to his parents’ decision now, and I don’t think he blames himself. Albus hates us, me and Draco, but I think that’s fair. And it’s probably only temporary. I’m sorry,” she said, leaning against Harry’s side. “Like I said, I’m an idiot.”  
“No, you’re not. You’re my Ginny, who’s sometimes got a bit of a temper, but I think Draco’s to blame for this one at least as much as you.”  
“Thank you,” Ginny said, nuzzling his neck.  
“Did you actually get to make a plan or was that it?” Harry asked.  
“No, we did. Lily helps out during the first week.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes, that was about Draco’s reaction. But you can’t take your holiday at the same time as Teddy and he’s taking the week off with Vicky to go on holiday with Flora, so that Draco’s free. And the first week will probably be the easiest. Albus will be looked after at St. Mungo’s and the twins will have to stay there for at least a couple of days as well. And Lily doesn’t start Auror training until the first of September, so she’s free. I’ll take the second week, depending on who needs me more I’ll be either at Albus’s bedside or at the Manor, helping with the babies. You have the third week, when Albus gets home.”  
“Great, the hardest job to me.”  
“You always say you want a better relationship with Albus. Here’s your chance for some father-son-bonding. And just in case James should ever show his face again, I’ll ask him to take the fourth week, but it doesn’t currently look like it.”  
“He’s probably busy training.”  
“So you say. I’m not sure. He’s definitely got a girlfriend he’s trying to keep secret.”  
“How do you know that?” Harry asked surprised.  
“I’m a mother. I can tell. I’ve been wondering whether he might be ashamed of Albus.”  
Harry sat up. “No. James is thrilled about them having kids.”  
“Yes, but what if his girlfriend has got weird views? You know, sometimes very nice people fall in love with absolute idiots. Like Hermione and Ron.”  
“Hey!”  
“Bill and Fleur. Audrey and Percy.”  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
“You and me.”  
“For the last time, you’re not an idiot! But for the record, neither are Ron, Fleur or Percy.”

\---

As soon as he felt up to using the Floo again, Albus spent the days at Malfoy Manor while Scorpius was at work. He and Draco did some research together or played with Flora. Scorpius came to pick Albus up in the evening and most of the time they stayed for dinner, so that Albus didn’t have to cook. Albus was getting big rather faster than he would have expected or hoped for. After two months, he received a letter from the Ministry, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to go out into the Muggle world anymore, due to the Statute of Secrecy. That didn’t bother Albus, but he was a bit annoyed when he saw that the letter was signed by his father.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked when he saw Harry the next time. “Couldn’t you have just told me in person?”  
“Honestly, Albus, I have no idea what letter you’re talking about. I sign so many things every day.”

One day Draco and Albus sat Flora and her dolls and her teddy bear down to explain to them about the babies in Albus’s tummy. Flora was very excited when she heard that she was going to have two little cousins. Albus suspected though, that she might be even more excited about the holiday her parents were going to take her on during the week after the birth, so that Draco could focus on his own grandchildren.  
When Teddy came to pick her up in the afternoon, Flora ran into his arms and called, “Daddy, Daddy, Alby has babies in his tummy!”  
Teddy picked her up, swung her around once and then smiled fondly at her. “That’s right,” he said, while his hair adopted the colour of hers, pink.  
“I didn’t know babies grew in tummies!” Flora said, looking baffled.  
“Yes, they do. And then they come out and grow up to be big girls, like you, or big boys.”  
“Are your babies going to be big girls like me?” Flora asked, turning to Albus.  
“One big girl and one big boy,” Albus said. Flora beamed.  
“Daddy,” she turned back to Teddy, looking thoughtful. “Did I grow in your tummy?”  
Albus heard Draco clear his throat and saw that he was covering his mouth with his hands. Teddy had to work very hard to keep a straight face and all three of them were trying to avoid one another’s eyes.  
“No, honey, you grew in Mummy’s tummy.”  
“I didn’t know Mummies could grow babies in their tummies, too!” Flora exclaimed, even more amazed.  
“Yes,” Teddy said. “Mummies can do that, too.” He sat down on a couch next to Albus and set Flora on his lap.  
“Who’s going to be the new babies’ Mummy?” Flora asked suddenly.  
“They don’t need a Mummy, Flora,” Teddy said, “they have two Daddies. If you have two Daddies, you don’t need a Mummy.”  
“But I like my Mummy,” Flora said.  
“Of course, you do. She’s the best.”  
“But Alby’s babies won’t have a Mummy?” Flora asked.  
Albus felt a lump rise in his throat. Damn hormones.  
“No, look, Flora,” Teddy said seriously. “There are families where there’s a Mummy and a Daddy. Like with us. And there are families where there are two Daddies, like Albus and Scorpius. And then there are families that have two Mummies. Do we know a family with two Mummies?”  
Flora thought for a while, then she shook her head.  
“No, but there are families like that. And then there are even families that only have one Mummy and families that only have one Daddy.”  
“Like who?” Flora asked.  
“Like Draco,” Teddy said. “Draco is only a Daddy.”  
Flora looked over to Draco. “Who’s your baby?” she asked.  
“Scorpius was my baby when he was little.”  
“But if you don’t have a Mummy who sings a lullaby?” Flora asked concerned.  
“Daddies can sing lullabies, too,” Teddy said.  
Flora shook her head. “No, you can’t sing,” she giggled.  
“That’s true,” Teddy allowed, “but Scorpius can sing lullabies, and he’s a Daddy.”  
Flora nodded slowly.  
“There are Daddies who can sing lullabies and Mummies who can blow away pain.”  
“But no one as good as you,” Flora argued.  
“No, no one nearly as good as me,” Teddy agreed. “You know, when I was a baby, I didn’t have a Mummy or a Daddy. I had a Granny. And she could sing lullabies and blow away pain.”  
“I have a Granny,” Flora said.  
“Yes, you have a Mummy and a Daddy and a Granny and a Grampa. You’re quite lucky, aren’t you?”  
Father and daughter turned around, when they heard Albus sniff.  
“Oh, don’t mind me,” he said in a thick voice. Draco handed him a box of tissues.  
“He’s been a bit emotional lately,” he told Teddy.

One day, when Albus was in reasonably bad mood, Draco dressed as a Muggle, told Albus to look after Flora for a bit, and went out. Albus sat in a chair in the large garden, a bottle of home-made lemonade the house-elf had brought out beside him, the sun was shining and Flora was squeaking with joy from her garden swing. It would have been pleasant enough, but he felt quite bulky and his back hurt. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep lately and the potions he was taking made him feel all over the place. Then there had been this stupid, stupid article in the Daily Prophet the previous day. Someone at St. Mungo’s must have talked to the press at last. Well, Harry had said, resigned, he was surprised it hadn’t got out earlier. Ginny had told them not to open the letters and Scorpius had taken them from him before he could. But there had been Howlers, who had screamed through their kitchen and even though Albus had tried very hard not to listen, some words had latched themselves into his mind and were clinging there, repeating themselves in his head over and over again. Perversion, abnormal, unnatural. It bothered him, even though he knew it was stupid, it bothered him.  
Draco arrived almost at the same time as Scorpius. It was Friday, which meant that the bookshop closed a bit earlier.  
“Here,” Draco said, handing Albus a bag of Muggle sweets.  
“Thanks,” Albus said, confused. “What is it?”  
“Astoria loved those while she was pregnant.”  
“Hey,” Scorpius said, picking up the bag and examining it, “aren’t those the ones that she was addicted to for the rest of her life?”  
Draco shrugged. “Small price to pay if it helps.”  
“I don’t want you to get my husband addicted to Muggle sweets,” Scorpius complained.  
“You’re not the one who has to listen to his whining all day.”  
“Hey!” Albus interrupted them. “I’m right here! Now, give me the sweets, I’m starving.”  
Scorpius handed them to him and sat down in the grass beside Albus’s chair, while Draco settled himself onto the second chair. Flora came running over to greet Scorpius.  
“Will the new baby-girl look like me?” she inquired.  
“That depends,” Scorpius said thoughtfully.  
“On what?” Flora asked.  
“On what you look like at the time.”  
Flora giggled and changed her hair to flaming red.  
“Yes, that’s possible,” Scorpius said.  
“If I get a red-haired grandchild, I’ll disinherit you,” Draco grumbled.  
Scorpius burst into laughter, Albus was too busy examining his food.  
“Do you have names yet?” Draco asked casually.  
Scorpius sighed. “For the hundredth time: Yes. And no, we’re not telling you before.”  
“Why? Are you afraid I’d talk you out of them?”  
“On principle. We’re not telling anyone.”  
Draco sighed. “Fine.”  
Albus knew he would try again in a few days.

\---

“James!” Teddy called, banging against the door. “James Potter, open up!”  
He heard footsteps approaching and then the door opened. “Shit, Teddy! What are you doing here?” James asked. He was still in his pyjamas, his hair sticking up in all directions.  
Teddy grinned. “Sleep in?” he asked. He sometimes forgot that people without children slept longer than seven o’clock on the weekend.  
“Yes. What are you doing here?” James asked in a low voice.  
Before Teddy could answer, a young woman appeared behind James, wearing only a top and boxers.  
“Hi,” she said, giving Teddy a wide smile. “Cool hair.”  
“Thanks,” Teddy said politely, wondering what colour it was today, he’d forgotten.  
“I’m Laura,” the woman said, holding out her hand.  
“Teddy,” Teddy said, taking it.  
“And you are?”  
“I’m James’s brother.”  
She beamed. “The one that’s married to Scorpius?”  
Teddy laughed. “No, I’m very much married to someone else.”  
“Well, come in,” Laura said, stepping aside to let him in. James threw him a don’t-you-dare-look, that Teddy ignored as he followed her. “Jimmy is very secretive about his family,” Laura said as she led him through the untidy but colourful hallway.  
“He sure is secretive,” Teddy agreed, turning around to give James a pointed look. James mouthed “What the fuck, Teddy.” Teddy ignored him again. Laura led him in the kitchen.  
“I’ll just put something on quickly,” she said and vanished.  
“What are you doing, Teddy?” James hissed, as soon as she was out of earshot. “You can’t just come here!”  
“Why not? We hardly see you anymore. Your parents are getting worried, you’ve blocked your fireplace from the Floo Network and every time I try to send a letter, the owl comes back with it, unopened. What the hell is going on?”  
James groaned. “You don’t get it, do you, Teddy?”  
“Get what?”  
“Laura’s a Muggle.”  
“Oh, shit!” Teddy groaned. They heard James’s girlfriend coming back from the bedroom. “I don’t know how to act around Muggles,” Teddy whispered, terrified.  
“Just follow my lead, and whatever you do, don’t change your hair!”  
Laura entered again. She’d put on jeans and a t-shirt. “Don’t you want to change, too, Jimmy?” she asked James, winking.  
James nodded, gave Teddy an imploring and reassuring smile and left the kitchen.  
“Coffee?” Laura asked.  
Teddy nodded nervously. She pushed a few buttons on a Muggle machine which made such a noise that Teddy flinched. It began pouring coffee into a mug.  
“So, you’re Jimmy’s older brother?” Laura asked, turning around.  
Teddy nodded.  
“And what was the other one’s name again?”  
“Albus,” he said.  
“Right, Albus. Is he better? He was in hospital when Jimmy and I visited Scorpius.”  
“Er, yes, he’s doing better,” Teddy said. He was pretty sure Muggle men couldn’t get pregnant.  
“That’s great! Jimmy never talks about his family much. You have a sister, too, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Lily. She’s still at school.”  
Laura gave Teddy a mug of coffee, and started the machine again for herself.  
“And what do you do?” she asked lightly.  
“I, erm, I’m a prison guard.”  
“Wow, that sounds exciting.”  
He smiled politely and nodded. Thankfully, James returned at that moment, fully dressed, but his hair still very untidy.  
“Hey,” he said, putting an arm around Laura’s hips and giving her a kiss.  
“So, Teddy, you said you’re married?” Laura asked.  
Teddy nodded.  
“Any kids?”  
“Yes, a daughter. Flora. She’s got her fifth birthday coming up.”  
“Aw, do you have a picture?”  
Behind Laura’s back, James shook his head.  
“No, sorry,” Teddy lied. “Not right now.”  
“OK, well, I’ll leave you boys to it.” She took her coffee and left the kitchen.  
Teddy sighed relieved. James sat down on the other side of the kitchen table from him.  
“How long have you two been together?” Teddy asked.  
“About a year. She moved in here a few months ago.”  
“And you haven’t told her yet?”  
“No. I don’t know how. At first, I didn’t know if anything was going to happen between us and I didn’t want to look like a lunatic, before she even knew me and the whole Statute of Secrecy stuff, you know. And now I don’t know how to tell her that I’ve been lying to her all this time.”  
“Damn, James, why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
“I told Scorpius.”  
“And your parents?”  
“You know what they’re like. They take one look at the problem and think they know the solution to something I’ve been living with for months. I don’t need their advice and they’ve got enough going on with Albus. I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of this. Look, I’m sorry I’ve not been around a lot lately. Only, I told Laura I didn’t get on with my family very well, because she asked me why she hasn’t met them yet. And I couldn’t come up with any more lies to go there on my own. It’s hard enough to keep the Quidditch a secret.”  
“I can imagine. What do you tell her?”  
“I told her I work at the postal service during the week. You know, for the training sessions. Don’t ask me why, it was the first thing that came to my mind. On Saturdays I have a second job as an usher at football games. Thank God, she hates football, so she’s never asked for tickets or anything. But I’m freaking out about the World Cup.”  
“Well, you’re playing for England, so I dare say you won’t be long in the tournament,” Teddy teased.  
“Watch it!”  
“James, I know you don’t want to hear stupid advice, but I think you should tell her before the World Cup. What if, against all odds, you’re really successful and the press starts to come here? Look at what happened to Albus and Scorpius!”  
“Why? What happened to them?”  
“Didn’t you read the Prophet last week?”  
“No, I hardly read it anymore. Only occasionally during practice breaks.”  
“Right, well, Albus’s pregnancy got out.”  
James winced.  
“Yep, Harry suspects it’s someone from St. Mungo’s, his department is investigating. Your parents and Draco are livid.”  
“I can imagine. How are Albus and Scorpius?”  
“OK. They got a lot of letters. Some were apparently very nice and supportive, but a few have been quite nasty. They’re getting to Albus, he’s been a bit sensitive lately.”  
“Fucking idiots,” James hissed angrily.  
“Yeah.”


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius embraces fatherhood. Somehow, Albus doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for psychosis, just to be safe.  
> And PLEASE be aware that this chapter and the next will be sad and possibly a bit disturbing.  
> I'm incredibly nervous about posting them.  
> Keep in mind, whatever happens, I promise it will turn out all right in the end.  
> Also: You may have noticed that there's a pattern in the POVs. It's always Scorpius/Ginny/Albus/Teddy. In this chapter and chapter 8, Draco will take Albus's place and Albus gets chapter 7 to himself.

“Nervous?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius nodded, clutching his husband’s hand. “You?”  
Albus nodded too.  
“You’ll be fine,” Scorpius promised.  
“I know. I can’t wait to wake up again.”  
“Me neither. I’m sorry I have to go.”  
The Healers were already giving him those looks.  
“Take good care of the kids,” Albus said.  
Scorpius’s heart swelled. It was so nice to hear that sentence. “I will,” he promised.  
“If I wake up and they have different names than we agreed on I’ll kill you!” Albus called behind him as he left.  
Outside, in the hallway, his father and Lily were waiting. He sat down between them and they waited.  
After about a quarter of an hour Lily tried to start a conversation. “So, tonight England versus Japan. Who do you think is going to win?”  
“I’m surprised England even made it this far,” Draco admitted.  
“I never doubted my brother was brilliant.”  
“No one doubts James is brilliant,” Scorpius assured her  
“It was a bit of a problem for James though, that they stayed in the tournament, did you hear?”  
Scorpius nodded. Draco shook his head.  
“James has a Muggle girlfriend, as it turns out,” Lily explained. “And he didn’t tell her about our world. So, when the World Cup started he told her he was going on holiday with Teddy and his family for two weeks. He didn’t expect England to last longer. So, he was in real trouble when they kept winning. In the end, he asked for a day off, came here, explained everything to her and went back to Canada.”  
“That must have been an interesting visit,” Draco said.  
“Yes, she was a bit – I’m not sure upset covers it. They’ve been together for over a year.”  
“Yes, dating Muggles is difficult,” Draco said.  
“How do you know?” Lily asked, smirking.  
Draco blushed. “I don’t,” he said hastily. “I just assumed.”  
Lily and Scorpius locked eyes and quickly looked away again.  
“Does that mean we have to hope that Japan wins tonight, so James can go back home to his girlfriend?” Draco asked.  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”

They all sprang up from their seats when the door opened and one of the Healers came out. She was smiling.  
“Would you like to meet your children, Mr Malfoy?” she asked.  
Scorpius nodded, trembling from head to foot.  
They followed the Healer inside the room. Lily had her camera in her hands, because she’d promised Albus she’d take loads of pictures of the days he would miss.  
Albus was lying in a bed in the middle of the room. One Healer was standing beside it, holding a small bundle in her arms. There were two little hospital baby beds. One was empty, in the other one a little person was sleeping.  
“Would you like to sit down?” the Healer who’d brought them in asked Scorpius, indicating a rocking chair. He nodded. Took a seat. The other Healer, who was holding the baby, came over and gently handed it to Scorpius.  
“This is your daughter,” she said quietly.  
And Scorpius looked at his daughter. And she was perfect. She had black hair and green eyes, just like Albus. And she was so tiny and so incredibly beautiful. He thought he might have seen a flash of light as Lily took a picture, but all he could focus on was the little girl in his arms.  
“Did you and your husband decide on names yet?” the Healer asked.  
Scorpius nodded. He had to take a few breaths and clear his throat before he could speak. “Alice Astoria,” he whispered, without taking his eyes of her. “Welcome to the world.”  
“That is one Albus-looking baby,” Lily breathed. Scorpius looked up and caught her beaming delightedly at Alice.  
“She is, isn’t she?” He looked at his dad, who was trying very hard not to appear as moved as he was. “You want to hold her?” he asked.  
His dad gave an unusually timid smile and bent down to take Alice from Scorpius’s arm. The Healer was already next to him, holding the other baby.  
“And this is your son,” she said, as she gave him to Scorpius.  
“Well, hello there,” Scorpius said. He was crying by now. “Hello. I’m your Papa. I’m the one who’s been talking so much to you and your sister while you were in your Daddy’s tummy.  
“What’s his name?” Lily asked. She was crouching in front of Scorpius, to have a better look at her nephew.  
“Cedric,” Scorpius answered. “Cedric James Malfoy.”  
Lily gave a small gasp. “Does James know?” she asked.  
Scorpius shook his head.  
“Can I send him a message? Before the match starts? It’ll mean so much to him and maybe that’ll help England win.”  
“Sure,” Scorpius said. Lily got up and hurried out of the room.  
Scorpius looked up at his dad. “Want to meet your heir?” he asked.  
“Well,” Draco looked up, he had that look on his face which Scorpius associated with Baby-Flora. “Technically, Alice is the older one, so –“  
Scorpius chuckled. “You don’t have to pretend to be modern, Dad.”  
Draco crouched down in front of him, still holding Alice and contemplated his grandson. “A Malfoy if ever I saw one,” he said, beaming at Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t think he’d seen his dad this happy since – well, in a long time. “He’s got your hair.”  
Scorpius gave a chuckle, that might have been a sob. He wasn’t sure. “He’s got no hair, Dad.”  
“I know. Just like you when you were born.”  
“Could you – could you take picture of my family?” Scorpius asked shakily. His dad nodded. Scorpius got up and went over to Albus’s bed. Draco gently set Alice down on Albus’s chest. Scorpius sat down on the edge of Albus’s bed, smiling as Draco picked up Lily’s camera.

A few hours later, Harry had arrived, and he and Draco were each holding a grandchild in their arms. Lily had put up a radio and they were listening to the report on the Quidditch match between England and Japan. Scorpius was lying on Albus’s bed, cuddled up to his husband, hardly listening to the report.  
“Thank you,” he whispered in Albus’s ear. “Thank you so much for everything you did to make this happen. I love you.”

Scorpius didn’t want to go home that night.  
“Scorpius, try to get as much sleep as you can, while the kids are still here at the hospital,” Draco said imploringly. “Trust me, you’ll need it.”  
“Never thought I’d say this, but he’s right,” Harry agreed.

They let him take the kids home three days later. Lily picked them up from the hospital with Harry’s car, as using the Floo was not advisable with such small children. Draco was very apprehensive about entering a Muggle vehicle driven by Lily Potter.  
“Honestly Draco, do you think my dad would let me drive his only grandchildren around if he didn’t think I was up to it?” Lily asked as she put Alice safely into a car seat. That convinced Draco. Lily drove them to Malfoy Manor. They had all agreed, that Scorpius and the kids, and Albus once he was released from hospital, should spend the first weeks there, because it was more convenient for everybody.  
“Do you want me to stay until after dinner?” Lily asked casually as she came to a stop in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor.  
“I think we’ll be fine, thank you,” Draco answered.  
Lily looked disappointed.  
“Unless you want to stay,” Scorpius added.  
“Yes! I love your house-elf’s cooking! And I want to give you a present, Scorpius.”  
“A present?” Scorpius asked surprised.  
When they were inside, Lily pushed a parcel into Scorpius’s hand. He opened it eagerly. There were two blue baby blankets inside.  
“Thank you!” Scorpius said and hugged Lily.  
“They’re not from me. They’re from Neville. He just sent them yesterday. He got Professor Flitwick to charm them. Look.” She laid out one of the blankets on a coffee table in front of the fireplace and then placed Cedric in the middle of it. “If you tap it,” she took out her wand and tapped a corner of the blanket, “it tucks them in.” The blanket wrapped itself neatly around Cedric. “Now, put your arm beside him,” Lily said. Scorpius laid his right forearm next to his small son. “Hand facing the ceiling,” Lily ordered. “And say ‘up’”  
“Up,” Scorpius said. The blanket gently rolled Cedric onto his side. Scorpius instinctively moved his arm against Cedric’s back. The blanket rolled his son back onto Scorpius’s arm, so that he could pick him up, letting Cedric’s head rest against Scorpius’s shoulder and supporting his back with his one hand. “That’s brilliant,” he told Lily.  
“I know. If you want to put him down again, you say ‘down’. And there’s more. I know you’re having problem moving them from your shoulder into your arm or the other way around, so when you say ‘help’, the blanket will go stiff and support their heads, so you can move them in your arm, without worrying about that. When you say ‘done’ it goes soft again. That should make things a bit easier for you, now they’re home.”  
Scorpius nodded. “Yes. I can’t even tell you how much that helps.”

\---

The first thing Ginny did, when she came back from Canada was visit Albus in St. Mungo’s. The Healers told her, that he’d started waking up the previous day, but only for a few minutes at a time. Harry was there, with her, telling her all that had happened during the past week. How Scorpius was both very happy and very tired. That Lily was thoroughly enjoying being an aunt. That there was going to be a Weasley dinner next week, because everyone was dying to meet the twins, and James had promised to bring his girlfriend.  
Scorpius came to visit in the afternoon. He brought Cedric along.  
“Alice is a bit cranky,” he told them. “So, I left her with my dad.”  
Ginny admired her grandson.  
“He looks just like James.”  
“Come on, Ginny,” Harry said, smiling, “even you can’t deny he looks very much like Scorpius.”  
“Yes, but a bit like James, too. He was bald when he was born, too.”  
Scorpius meanwhile, had turned his attention to Albus. He’d started carefully caressing Albus’s cheeks. Albus stirred. His eyes flickered open for a moment, to look at Scorpius. Scorpius continued stroking Albus’s face. Albus’s breathing became uneven, he was wheezing.  
“It’s OK,” Scorpius said.  
Albus’s eyes fell shut again and slowly his breathing became slow and even.  
“Give him time,” Ginny told Scorpius. He nodded.

Harry returned to work the next day. Ginny spent it at Albus’s side again. He was asleep most of the time. Sometimes he opened his eyes for a few moments. Scorpius always looked in in the afternoon. Sometimes he brought one of the children. Most of the time, he came alone because a hospital wasn’t the best place for new-borns.  
Albus started to be awake more and more, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain. He didn’t speak much and when he tried it to, it was mostly unintelligible.  
Once, when Scorpius was there and laid Alice onto Albus’s chest, Albus wept.  
After a few days, Albus was able to sit up, eat and drink by himself. He’d even taken a few steps around the room with Ginny. He still didn’t say much beyond “I’m thirsty” or “I’d like to sleep now” and he seemed withdrawn from his surroundings.  
The Healers said it was depression, but they didn’t seem too concerned about it. They said it would get better once he was off the rest of his potions and back home.

James visited a few times. But his good mood seemed to annoy Albus who one day asked him to leave. Ginny told James not to take it personal.  
She hardly left Albus’s side. She held him when he was in pain, sang to him to help him sleep, like when he’d been her little baby. Mostly, they just sat in silence. Albus seemed to like that best.

Lily was still spending a lot of her time at Malfoy Manor, but her holidays were coming to an end. Scorpius looked incredibly tired whenever he visited Albus. Ginny remembered her own kids as new-borns and was inwardly thankful that she’d never had twins.

As promised, there was a big Weasley dinner two days before Albus was released. The twins were handed from Weasley to Weasley. Ginny finally met James’s girlfriend and everyone was told to keep the magic to a minimum. Arthur, of course, was absolutely fascinated with Laura and kept bombarding her with questions.  
“Guess, I’m his favourite grandchild now,” James told Louis proudly.  
Ginny caught up on the family gossip. Apparently, Lucy had had a big fight with her parents over the holidays, because she wanted to drop out of school, now that she had her O.W.L.s, but Percy insisted she get her N.E.W.T.s.  
“He says she has to go back,” Bill told Ginny. “It’s a bit feeble. She’ll turn seventeen in five months, but he insists she’s got to stay at school until then.”  
On Ginny’s other side, Teddy was trying to make conversation with Laura.  
“My grandmother was a Muggle,” he said. “But I never met her.”  
Laura looked confused. “I thought Jimmy said your other grandmother was Muggle-born?”  
“Oh, yeah, er, I’m not James’s real brother. More like, an honorary one,” Teddy tried to explain. “My parents died when I was a baby and Harry’s my godfather, so we always say I’m James, Albus and Lily’s brother, but I’m actually not.”  
“Ah,” Laura said. “That makes sense. I was wondering how young your mother must have been, when she had you.”  
Ginny turned around to Laura. “I like her,” she told James.

Albus was released from St. Mungo’s the day Ginny had to go back to work. It was Harry’s free week now. They picked Albus up, before Ginny had to be at the Prophet, and brought him to Malfoy Manor by car. He fell asleep during the journey. They levitated him into the room, Scorpius and the kids were staying in.

\---

Albus was asleep when the Potters arrived with him. They levitated him to Scorpius’s room, so as not to wake him. Ginny left for work afterwards. Harry stayed. He took the twins and Flora downstairs. Draco stayed by the window, watching his son, who was perched on Albus’s bed, holding his husband’s hand.  
“Are you OK?” Draco asked.  
Scorpius shrugged. “I thought it would be different. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. But lately, he’s been so un-Albus-y.”  
“I’m sure it’ll get better, now he’s home with you.”  
“I hope so.”

It didn’t get at all easier after Albus was released from St. Mungo’s. He was no help at all. Most of the time he stayed in bed and slept a lot. If it had only been that, Draco would have understood it. But there was also the fact, that Albus didn’t seem to want to be near his children. He left the room when someone entered with a baby in their arms, he refused to hold them himself. Draco thought he might have had more patience with Albus, if he himself hadn’t been so sleep-deprived and if he hadn’t been so worried that Scorpius was doing more than he could and that he would break under the strain that this whole situation was putting on him.  
Scorpius moved the twins into a room of their own, because he wanted Albus to be able to sleep undisturbed. Scorpius and Draco took turns spending the night with the twins.

He found Albus wandering around the garden once.  
“Looking for something?” he asked.  
Albus looked up, but didn’t answer.  
“Scorpius is inside,” Draco said. “I think he’d appreciate your help.”  
“I can’t help him,” Albus said flatly.  
“Yes, you can. It’s your job, remember? You’re a father.”  
Albus flinched. “I know you’re angry,” he said. “That’s OK. I am, too.”  
“I’m not angry,” Draco lied.  
“Yes, you are.”  
Draco thought he might never have seen someone look so thoroughly unhappy. He wanted to shake Albus. To yell at him. How can you be so unhappy when you have two little babies who need you?  
“Come on, I’ll get you inside.”

Harry came over to help during the days. He spent most of the time tending to Albus, making sure he was comfortable, was taking his potions and ate something. Albus started to spend most of the time he wasn’t asleep with Flora in her room. Draco could tell, that this hurt Scorpius the most, even if he tried to hide it.

“Could you take care of your grandchildren for a bit at least, if your son isn’t prepared to do it?” Draco asked one day, exasperated.   
“Give him a break,” Harry said, taking Alice from him. “He’s been through a lot.”  
“Nothing our wives didn’t handle a lot better.”  
Harry threw him an angry look, but didn’t respond.  
“I’ve been giving him a break for days. It’s time he pulled himself together and acted like a father.”  
“It’s time you got some sleep,” Harry answered. “Lack of it makes you insufferable.”

Draco had been awake almost all night, so he decided to take a nap, while Scorpius and Harry were feeding the twins.  
He was on the brink of waking up again, could already hear Flora talking to her teddy bear in the next room, when he saw a flash of red light through his closed eyes. It yanked him back to sleep. He woke up a while later to find Albus cowering in the corner of the room, shivering with fright. Draco brought Albus back to his own room, put him to bed.  
He did find it strange at the time. But Albus had always seemed to be in his own space since waking up from the birth and they’d said at St. Mungo’s that it was going to get better within the first month.  
In hindsight, Draco thought he should have realised at this point that something was very wrong. Later, after everything had gone sour the next day, it all made sense. Later he realised, that his son-in-law had Stunned him during his nap. Because Albus had been afraid of him.  
Later he thought, they should have known. But there had just been too much to do. They hadn’t had time to stop and think.

\---

Teddy was exhausted when he arrived at Malfoy Manor. It had been a long day. Vicky wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours.  
“Flora’s in her room,” Draco said. “I think Albus might be with her. He spends more time with her than with his own children.”  
The door to Flora’s room was closed, which was unusual. But when Teddy pulled down the handle he realized it was also locked. He looked at Draco, bewildered. Draco grabbed the handle and tried to open the door as well.  
“What the hell?” he murmured. He knocked on the door. “Flora, are you in there?” There was no answer. Draco knocked again. “Albus?”  
Teddy drew his wand. “Stand back,” he said quietly. Draco did so. Teddy pointed his wand at the door and thought “Alohomora.”  
A lot of things happened at the same time. The door flew open. Teddy heard someone yell “Expelliarmus!” and he felt his wand fly from his hands into the room.  
Albus was standing between Flora’s toys. He was balancing Flora on his hip, supporting her with his left arm, while his right one was pointing his wand at Teddy.  
Teddy froze. His eyes fixed on Albus he heard Draco beside him frantically searching his pockets for his own wand. He didn’t seem to have it with him.  
“Stop it!” Albus snapped, pointing his wand at Draco instead who became stock-still.  
“Albus, what -?” Teddy took a step into the room.  
“Stay there!” Albus’s wand snapped back at Teddy. Teddy stopped, raising his hands as if in surrender. He stared at Albus in disbelief. Albus’s jaw was set, a determined look on his face. Flora stared wide-eyed at Teddy, apparently sensing the atmosphere and frightened by it.  
“Albus?” Scorpius had appeared in the doorway. Teddy didn’t dare move his eyes from his daughter.  
“What are you doing, Albus?” Scorpius asked.  
Albus’s lips trembled a little. “This isn’t fair, you know,” he told Teddy. “You didn’t even want a child.”  
“What?” Teddy asked in a much higher voice than usual. “What are you talking about, Albus?”  
“I wanted them so much,” Albus continued in a shaky voice. “I wanted to be a dad. You don’t even like being one. So, this makes sense, don’t you think? If I take Flora, it’ll all be OK.”  
Teddy felt as though the air had been knocked out of him.  
“Albus, you have children,” Draco said calmly. “They’re sleeping next door.”  
“NO!” Albus screamed, tears spilling from his eyes. “They’re dead! They died and you think it’s my fault. You’re angry with me because you think I didn’t take good care of them! You hate me now. But I’ll take care of Flora. Better than you did.”  
“Albus, you’re not making any sense,” Draco said calmly, but Teddy thought he heard some of the horror he himself felt in Draco’s voice  
“Get out!” Albus yelled. “Can’t you see you’re scaring her?”  
Flora had begun to whimper silently. “I want my Daddy.”  
Teddy felt his throat tighten.  
“Please, let her down, Albus,” he whispered.  
And then he felt something poke him in the ribs. He looked around. Scorpius had edged over to stand next to him and was holding out his wand behind his back to Teddy. Teddy took it, but he didn’t dare do anything with it while Albus was holding Flora.  
“Albus,” Scorpius said quietly. His voice sounded so hurt that it made Teddy shiver. Albus looked at his husband and his face softened a little. “Albus, you know I would never hurt you, don’t you?”  
Albus nodded slowly.  
“Is it OK, if I come over to you?” Scorpius asked, taking a step forward. Albus didn’t protest, but his wand was still pointing at Teddy, who was hiding Scorpius’s in his sleeve. Scorpius walked forward slowly. Tears were running fast over his face. He slowly raised his hand to Albus’s face when he’d reached him, as though doubtful his husband would really be there when he tried to touch him. He ran his fingers slowly over Albus’s cheek and then pressed a kiss on Albus’s hair. Albus closed his eyes for a second. Scorpius turned to Flora, who had buried her face in Albus’s shoulder.  
“Flora,” Scorpius said in the gentlest of tones. “It’s OK, you don’t need to be afraid.” He let his hand slide over Flora’s hair, while Teddy pulled the wand out of his sleeve. He understood what Scorpius wanted to do.  
Albus seemed to realize it a split second before it happened. Teddy saw Scorpius slide his arm around Flora and turn around so quickly that she was forced out of Albus’s arm.  
“Expelliarmus!” Teddy yelled and Albus’s wand flew from his hand, as Scorpius pushed Flora in Draco’s arms, who ran out of the room with her. Albus fell to his knees, staring at Scorpius, not understanding how his husband could have betrayed him like this.  
“I’m sorry, Albus,” Scorpius sobbed.  
Teddy swiftly walked over to Albus and hated himself for putting handcuffs on the man he considered his brother. Albus looked up at Teddy and in his eyes Teddy saw Albus shut down completely. His stare became blank, his face expressionless. He seemed to deflate. Teddy crouched down in front of him, gripping his shoulder. “We’re going to get you some help, Albus.” He said.  
He wanted nothing more than to make sure his daughter was OK and to tell her that she was safe and hold her in his arms. But he knew he needed to do this first. In the next room one of the twins started to cry. Teddy looked up to see Scorpius leaning against the wall, weeping.  
“I’ll take him to St. Mungo’s,” Teddy told Scorpius who nodded. “Come on, Albus,” Teddy said, yanking him onto his feet.  
He guided Albus out of the Manor to where he could Disapparate with him. Albus didn’t resist. He just followed Teddy wordlessly. The witch at the information desk looked up when they Apparated into the lobby.  
“Mr Lupin,” she said, hurrying forward. She knew him because he sometimes brought in prisoners.  
Teddy tried to pretend it was one of those incidents, where he was just an Auror who didn’t really have anything to do with it.  
“Albus Malfoy,” Teddy said, as she took Albus’s other arm and guided them out of sight of the other patients. “He gave birth to twins about two weeks ago. I think he’s psychotic. He thinks his children are dead and tried to kidnap my daughter.”  
Two Healers came and took Albus with them to one of the wards. Teddy turned to the receptionist.  
“I need to talk to a Healer,” he said.  
“Have a seat,” she said, walking him back to the lobby. “I’ll send someone your way.”  
Teddy sat down, closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He’d seen break-downs before, in Azkaban. But the prisoners were strangers. No matter how well he knew them, even if he liked some of them, they were always strangers. But he’d known Albus from the day he was born, when his grandmother had taken James and him to see Baby-Albus for the first time. He remembered Harry saying “This is your little brother,” and looking at Teddy as well as at James. And Teddy had known that having a little brother meant he had to look out for him. Just like he did for James and would do for Lily later. He’d been around for every one of Albus’s birthdays, because they were during the summer holidays. He remembered Albus blushing furiously as Teddy gave him and Scorpius the talk, Albus beaming at him at his wedding, holding hands with Scorpius, Albus at his own wedding joking about how the Weasley’s spouses were over-emotional. Albus holding Flora for the first time so carefully as though he thought she might break.  
Albus telling him he would take Flora away from him.  
“Mr Lupin?” He opened his eyes. A Healer had sat down beside him. He realized he was shaking.  
“How’s Albus?” he asked.  
“I’m not allowed to talk to you about that.”  
“I’m his brother.”  
She gave him a pitying smile. “We both know that’s not true.”  
“But –“  
“Send his husband or parents over. I’m not allowed to give out information to anyone else.”  
“OK, I’ll do that.”  
“Do you need anything?” She asked concerned.  
“He tried to kidnap my daughter. Should – should I bring her over?”  
“How old is she?”  
“Five.”  
“Good.”  
“Why?” Teddy asked.  
“That means she’s young enough that we can make her forget. Here,” she pulled a flask out of her pocket, “give her that before she goes to bed. She won’t remember today.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes. She hasn’t been injured?”  
“No.”  
“Then there’s nothing to remind her of it.”

“I had no idea,” Draco groaned. He was walking up and down in Flora’s room, trying to calm Cedric down. “I knew he wasn’t feeling well, but I didn’t know it was like this.”  
“How can he have thought the twins had died?” Teddy asked. “When he was staying in the same house with them.”  
“We were wondering, you know, because he left the room when they were in it and refused to hold them. We thought he was just depressed and had difficulties bonding after his time in St. Mungo’s”  
“Guess it all makes sense now.” Teddy murmured. He was watching Flora and Alice sleep in the little bed.  
“Does it though?” Draco asked. “Because I still don’t understand it. He had them under his nose the whole time these past few days.”  
“I’ve seen it with prisoners. It happens sometimes, not as much as it used to when Azkaban was still guarded by Dementors, apparently. The tricks the mind can play on you, you wouldn’t believe.”  
He fell silent. Cedric’s cries were slowly subsiding too. He sounded too exhausted to go on. Teddy couldn’t look anywhere but at his sleeping daughter, thinking he might never let her out of his sight again.  
But he turned around when he heard the door open. Scorpius stood in the doorway, pale and tired as he always was these days, but at the same time looking very tall and collected.  
“How’s Albus?” Teddy asked.  
To his surprise, Scorpius smiled. “They’re going to keep him in the hospital for a bit, but he should make a full recovery. Apparently, it’s something that happens to women too sometimes after giving birth. His parents are staying there with him over night.”  
Teddy let out a relieved sigh.  
“I think I’ll try to get some sleep now,” Scorpius said, “while the little ones are sleeping.”  
“I can take them tonight, if you want,” Draco offered.  
Scorpius gave him a somewhat distant smile. “Thank you.”  
He left and closed the door behind him.  
“Wow,” Teddy breathed, “how does he stay that calm?”  
“He’s strong,” Draco said. “He got that from his mother.”  
Teddy’s lips twitched. “Yeah, I figured that.”  
Draco snorted.  
“Well, I should get home. Vicky will be wondering where I am and I wouldn’t want Flora to wake up in a bed she doesn’t remember falling asleep in.”  
“Are you going to bring her back tomorrow?” Draco asked.  
“I don’t know. I guess I should, so she doesn’t think anything is wrong. But, I don’t know yet. I think I’ll have to sleep over it.”  
“Do that.” Draco said.


	7. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Albus wakes up, everything is different. Or maybe it's just him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: Trigger warning for psychosis  
> Again: Sad and possibly disturbing.  
> Again: I'm very nervous about posting this. It's a very different chapter from anything I've written so far and it's the one I wrote between the first and second chapter.  
> And if it confuses you, it's doing its job.

When he wakes up he is alone.  
When he wakes up he is in pain.  
He gasps.  
He tries to open his eyes.  
Everything is hazy.  
Foggy.  
Only the pain is sharp.  
And the knowledge that he is alone.  
And empty.  
They are gone.  
He will be too. Soon.

Voices.  
Unfamiliar voices.  
And the pain again. Everywhere.  
He wants to look around.  
His eyelids are too heavy.  
Albus? Albus?  
Do I know you? He wonders.  
I’m dying, aren’t I?  
It’s OK. It’s OK. It’s OK.

Gentle fingers on his cheek.  
Still everything hurts.  
But he opens his eyes.  
He has to see.  
He has to see him.  
Scorpius.  
Scorpius looking pale.  
Tired.  
And exhausted.  
That’s when he knows.  
That’s when he knows they’ve died.  
It pushes the air out of his lungs.  
He chokes.  
I’m dying too, aren’t I? Scorpius?  
And falls back into the fog.

Albus?  
He knows that voice.  
It’s safe.  
It’s the safest he knows.  
Albus.  
I’m sorry, he thinks. Or says. I can’t stay.  
I’m sorry, Mum.

When he wakes, it’s dark.  
He’s sure he’s alive.  
Death can’t be this much agony.  
He’s not sure why he’s alive.  
Make it stop.  
Just make it stop.  
At least I’ll be with them.

Albus?  
His eyes sting when he opens them. The light is too bright.  
A hand has taken his.  
Scorpius looks scared.  
I can’t leave you as well, he thinks.  
He feels something hot trickle from his eyes into his hair.

He tries to grasp the world around him. But it slips away all the time.  
There’s a heavy weight on his chest and Scorpius has tears in his eyes.  
And he doesn’t think he can stand it any longer.  
So, he slips away himself.

His mother is always there later. She holds him when he whimpers in pain.  
She holds him when he feels empty and thinks that he can’t possibly have survived this.  
He still expects to die. Any day now.  
Sometimes Scorpius is there, too.  
He doesn’t look good, but he smiles at Albus.  
You are so brave, Albus thinks. I wish I could be as brave as you are. I wish I could go on.  
He says things sometimes. He doesn’t know if they hear him.  
Everything is still very distant.  
He would like to tell Scorpius he’s sorry.  
But he can’t.

James doesn’t understand anything. He’s too happy. He jokes.  
Albus asks him to leave. And not come back.  
He can see James doesn’t understand. How do you not understand? But no one does. Not really.  
His mother is the only one he can stand.  
And Scorpius.  
But Scorpius isn’t here a lot.  
Albus supposes Scorpius is hurting just as much.  
He’s bound to be.  
Then again, maybe not. Maybe this sort of pain can only be felt by Albus.  
After all, he carried them inside him.

The world feels very big most of the time.  
He feels very small.  
And empty  
Very empty.  
He wants them back.  
He wants them back so bad it makes him want to throw up.  
Sometimes he really does throw up.  
The world still feels distant.  
He thinks it just keeps moving around him. Like nothing has happened.  
But everything has happened.  
And here he is.  
Still breathing. Still living.  
Still loving Scorpius.  
But he’s not sure if that matters any more.  
He sees people talking to him. The words reach his ears most of the time. But he’s not sure he gets them right in his head.  
He tries to say things back. He’s not sure they reach the world either.

He likes it best when his mum is there. She doesn’t ask him questions.  
She sits next to him and lets him grieve and feel miserable.

He tries to forget the babies.  
Tries not to think about them.  
It doesn’t work.  
Of course, it doesn’t work.  
He doesn’t talk about them.  
What is there to say anyway?

Understanding becomes easier. Talking too.  
There are still some sentences he doesn’t get.  
Give it time.

He’s not quite sure of time. He’s not sure if he’s been here for hours or years.  
He wants to ask someone. But he doesn’t

He understands he’s being released. He understands why he has to get dressed. He watches his parents pack. His mum puts a warm cloak around his shoulders. His dad supports him on the way to the car.  
He still feels weak. And sore.  
He falls asleep in the car.

When he wakes up, he doesn’t know where he is. His dreams were cruel with screaming children and he hates them for it. He’s not quite sure whether he has opened his eyes.  
He thinks Scorpius might be sitting next to him.  
He’s not sure.  
He’s not sure of anything anymore.  
There’s a kiss to his forehead.  
How do you do that? How do you not crumble into pieces?

After a while he realizes he’s at the Manor.  
He wants to go home. He’s not sure why they’re here.  
He blacks out sometimes.  
Scorpius is always there when he comes around again. Looking worried.  
You don’t need to worry, Scorpius. But maybe that’s not true. It’s just that sometimes everything becomes too much. And he can’t stand being inside of himself.  
He finds himself in places and doesn’t know how he got there.  
He wants to tell someone. But he doesn’t know how.  
He doesn’t want to hurt Scorpius. Not when Scorpius is being so brave and strong.  
His mother comes by a lot. She sits with him in silence.  
Albus starts to avoid Draco. There’s always accusation in every look Draco gives him. In his voice.  
Albus thinks he probably deserves it. After all, he was supposed to take care of them, wasn’t he?  
He was supposed to protect them.

He plays with Flora.  
She doesn’t ask him how he’s feeling.  
She doesn’t make him feel guilty.  
She makes him feel as though his life might one day become bearable again.

Sometimes he wakes up in a different room than he fell asleep in.  
Sometimes he wakes up and Scorpius is gone.

Scorpius starts to lose patience.  
Albus understands. He would be too, if it was the other way around. He thinks.  
Scorpius tries to be understanding. But Albus can see it in his eyes. The disappointment.  
And exhaustion. Scorpius is always so tired. Albus wishes there was something he could do.  
Scorpius talks to Albus. Albus gets the pleading ton in his voice.  
But the words don’t quite reach him. He can’t think clearly.  
He just wants it to stop.  
He wants to tell Scorpius how sorry he is.  
I’m so sorry, Scorpius. You deserved better.

He starts to hate Teddy.  
For taking Flora away in the evening.  
For not taking care of his own child.  
For being so ungrateful.

He can do better. He knows he can do better than Teddy.  
Better than Draco.  
Better than all of them.  
He can be a good dad.  
Flora likes him. He knows he can protect her.

He takes Flora.  
He has to protect her.  
They don’t understand. Of course, not. They’ve never understood.  
They scare her.  
She starts to cry.  
He doesn’t want her to cry. He wants her to be safe.  
Scorpius understands.  
Because Scorpius always understands.  
Because Scorpius makes him feel loved and safe.  
And then Scorpius turns against him, too.

When he wakes, Neville is sitting with him.  
Everything is a bit surreal. The memories trickle slowly into his sluggish mind.  
He remembers Flora in his arms. She cried.  
He remembers Teddy and Draco trying to attack him.  
He remembers Teddy arresting him.  
He has to find Flora. He has to protect her. They’re going to hurt her.  
He tries to get out of bed. The room turns over. He falls. Neville catches him before he hits the floor.  
When his head stops spinning, he opens his eyes. He’s on the floor in Neville’s arms.  
I need to go. I need to find her, they’ll hurt her.  
She’s safe, Albus. She’s safe.  
They want to hurt me, he whimpers.  
I won’t let them. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.  
That’s when he remembers Scorpius. Scorpius promised he wouldn’t hurt him. And then he took Flora from him.  
He looks at Neville.  
How can he trust anyone if he can’t trust Scorpius?  
He jumps up, but the room flips and there are dark spots everywhere. He staggers back from Neville, gropes for something to steady him. Wasn’t there a bed before?  
He feels hands close firmly around his arms above his elbows.  
He’s trapped.  
He tries to break free, struggles against Neville’s grip. When he can’t he starts to scream.  
He screams and kicks until other people come. People he doesn’t know. They pin him to the bed. They bind his arms and legs to it. They try to force something into his mouth.  
Try to poison him.  
He resists until he can’t anymore.  
And he knows this is how it’s going to end as he swallows.

There’s a voice that sounds distantly familiar. He wonders where he’s heard it before.  
The light is too bright. He blinks. His eyes begin to water.  
He can see flowery curtains he knows. His eyes adjust to the brightness slowly.  
There’s a man sitting on a chair next to his bed.  
What’s his name again?  
Mr Malfoy? Can you hear me?  
He nods slowly.  
Do you know where you are?  
He looks around again. Everything is very white. There’s a window. It’s raining outside.  
Hospital?  
Yes. Do you know who I am?  
He studies the man. He knows him. Not well. But he’s seen him before. Talked to him before.  
There’s a name tag on his shirt.  
Albus squints to make out the name.  
Pucey. Right.  
You’re the Healer who wants to talk all the time.  
The man chuckles.  
Yes. Do you know what happened?  
He tries to remember. All that comes are weird unconnected memories. From dreaming, maybe.  
No.  
What’s the last thing you remember?  
I think I was at my father-in-law’s place.  
At Malfoy Manor?  
Yes.  
Do you know who else was there?  
My husband and my father-in-law. Sometimes my mother. And my niece. She’s always there when her parents have to work.  
Do you remember anything that happened there? Anything you did?  
I think I stayed in bed most of the time. I didn’t feel too well with everything that happened.  
He swallows.  
I spent some time with my niece.  
The Healer nods.  
Anything else?  
Not really, Albus says.  
Nothing that makes sense.  
Do you remember the last time you were here?  
Yes.  
It hurts, though.  
Can you tell me about it?  
I came here for the birth of my twins. They died. I never saw them.  
The Healer scribbles something down in a notebook.  
Why am I here?  
Mr Lupin brought you in.  
Teddy?  
Yes. Do you remember anything about him?  
I’m not sure.  
Why not?  
I don’t know what’s real and what I dreamt.  
Why don’t you try and tell me what you remember and we can figure out what’s real together?  
He thinks.  
I dueled Teddy. That can’t be real, right?  
Why not?  
Because I don’t do that.  
Why did you do it?  
I was protecting his daughter from him. But it doesn’t make sense. Teddy would never hurt her.  
What if something made you think he would?  
Like what?  
When we talked during your pregnancy we discussed the possibility of depression after birth. Have you been depressed?  
My children died, of course I’ve been depressed.  
In some cases, hallucinations or paranoia can also occur. It’s rare, but it happens.  
What?  
You must have thought your niece was in danger, because you tried to keep her away from her father.  
But. But I would never do that.  
You remember doing it, don’t you? And her father and your husband say you did.  
No. No, no, no, no, no. No.  
Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy. Albus? Listen to me.  
No.  
It’s not your fault.  
What did I do? Oh, God, what did I do?  
He’s standing in Flora’s room, wand pointed at Teddy.  
They were scaring her.  
Who?  
Teddy and Draco. She was scared. They didn’t take good care of her.  
Why would they do that?  
Why would I do something like this?  
You’re ill. But we can treat you. You can get better.  
The world has begun to spin again. Everything is more intense than it should be. A bit too intense to stand it. He’s not sure if the walls are getting closer or if there’s just more of them. What does that even mean?  
Do you need a break?  
He thinks he’s nodding. He tries closing his eyes, but that doesn’t really help either.  
He’s not even sure where exactly the voice is coming from. Or what it’s saying.  
He tries to remember how breathing works.

He snaps out of it when he hears his dad’s voice.  
Albus. It’s OK. You’re OK.  
No. No, you can’t be here.  
Albus?  
It’s not safe. I’m not safe. I’m dangerous. I do things. You can’t be here.   
Albus, please listen to me. Please. Look at me. Albus. Nothing you do will ever stop me from being with you when you need me.  
But it’s not safe.  
I promise I will make sure you don’t hurt anyone.  
He looks at his dad. Into the green eyes, he inherited.  
He remembers Scorpius saying he hoped their children would have Albus’s eyes.  
If anyone can keep a promise like this, it’s his dad. He keeps people safe. Always. He’s always done everything to keep Albus safe.  
You don’t have to be afraid of yourself.  
But I am.

His dad stays with him all day.  
He wonders what month it is. He has no idea how long it’s been since he lost his babies.  
Scorpius comes by later that day. He looks good. A bit tired, but oddly happy.  
And he’s lovely. He smiles and kisses Albus. He’s not scared of him at all. Albus asks his dad to stay. Just to make sure.  
Scorpius clambers into Albus’s bed and holds him and lets his fingers run through Albus’s hair.  
Scorpius tells him that he’s moved out of the Manor and back home. That Lily’s living there with him to help.  
You know, to make sure I don’t blow up the kitchen. Or starve.  
Albus chuckles. It feels good.  
Voluntarily cooking for a man sounds like the least Lily-thing he’s ever heard. But she’s always had a soft spot for Scorpius. They all have.  
Do you know that you are the most wonderful person in the world?  
Scorpius snorts.  
I can’t even cook.  
Thank Merlin. Otherwise I wouldn’t be any use in our marriage.  
That’s not true.

Scorpius doesn’t stay long.  
Albus doesn’t want him to leave. Ever.  
I know, Albus, listen. I’m sorry. But this isn’t easy for me either. I’m trying to keep it together at home. And I want to be with you. I really do. But for now, I think this is all I can manage. You don’t have to understand.  
I do. I do understand.  
Scorpius smiles.  
Thank you.  
What he doesn’t understand, is how Scorpius manages to come here in the first place. How he can still be around Albus and smile. How he can still be happy.  
But that’s why he loves Scorpius so much. Because he doesn’t ever let anything get him down. He always gets back up and keeps on going and smiles.

He’s in the closed ward with Neville’s mum and the annoying autograph-guy. Most of the time the curtains around Albus’s bed are closed though.  
Neville comes after dinner to take over for his dad. Albus doesn’t like that his father is leaving. But he doesn’t ask him to stay either.  
he promises he’ll come back tomorrow.  
Is it weird for you to visit me here? Albus asks Neville.  
A bit. But it’s OK. Might be easier for me. Because I know the place so well. Is it weird for you to be here?  
He nods.  
Can you pull back the curtains?  
He looks at Neville’s mum who is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. As always.  
I’d like to get up.  
Neville helps him, because all the potions make him feel dizzy and a little disconnected from his body. They slowly shuffle over to Alice’s bed. Albus slumps into a chair next to it.  
Hello, Alice.  
He takes her hand. She keeps looking at the ceiling, but her hand gives his a slight squeeze.  
We were going to name our daughter after you, he says quietly.

He’s never alone unless he wants to be. And even then, he knows there’s someone sitting in the corridor, waiting for when he needs company again.  
Most of the time it’s his parents or Neville. Sometimes Hannah. Once a day Scorpius comes by for half an hour or so to cuddle and kiss and make Albus laugh. James and Lily don’t come. His parents say they’re helping Scorpius. Albus is glad for that. He thinks his siblings are probably scared of seeing him like this. He can’t blame them. Teddy’s not allowed to come. For now, the Healer says. It would upset Albus too much.  
Albus is glad. He doesn’t know what to say to Teddy.  
When his mum tells him, that Draco asked whether he could visit, Albus panics. It takes the Healers a while to calm him down.  
The next day Healer Pucey asks him why he thinks Draco would hurt him.  
I don’t, Albus says  
You said you did yesterday.  
He spends most of the day with the covers pulled over his head. Ashamed. And horrified that he might cause Draco trouble if he keeps saying such things. He knows how quickly people tend to judge.  
Scorpius doesn’t mind that Albus is hiding when he comes to visit. He lies down next to him as usual and lets Albus be a covered little spoon. He tells him that Lily accidently shrunk Scorpius’s clothes in the laundry.  
Maybe they’ll fit you now, Scorpius teases.  
Albus can’t believe Lily is taking the role of a house-wife.

Albus doesn’t speak about his children much. He’s not sure what there is to say. He tries to forget them, but of course it doesn’t work.  
He asks his dad where they are buried. His dad’s eyes fill with tears.  
Probably at the Manor, Albus thinks, with all the other Malfoys. With Scorpius’s mum.  
Healer Pucey asks him about them sometimes. He asks him who told Albus they’d died.  
Albus doesn’t remember.

Why did they die? He asks after a few days. My children. What went wrong?  
Pucey raises his eyebrows and straightens a little in his seat.  
Why do you ask?  
Because I need to know. Everything went according to plan. It doesn’t make any sense.  
I can’t answer that question. But I think we have reached a point where I have to tell you something. I think you’re ready to hear it now.  
What?  
I’ve spoken to your family, as you know. You told me that there are blank spots in your memory, where you don’t remember anything.  
Yes.  
For example, you don’t remember talking to me after the birth.  
He nods.  
I’ve been talking to your husband and parents to figure out what it is you don’t remember. And it turned out there is a pattern. You don’t remember conversations about your children. You don’t remember talking to me, because I asked you questions about your children.  
So, you’re saying I forgot everything connected with my babies?  
No, I think it’s more likely that what we said to you about your children never reached you in the first place. You weren’t capable of processing it.  
Why not?  
Pucey clears his throat. He’s looking uncomfortable.  
What I’m about to tell you, will be a bit of a shock. And I don’t expect you to believe me. You can talk to your family about it later. To people you trust to tell you the truth.  
Mr Malfoy, you say you don’t remember who told you your children had died. You say you don’t know how you know it. The thing is no one ever told you. Because they didn’t die. Your children were born twenty-five days ago. They were released after three days while you were still unconscious. They’re now at home with your husband and your sister. We didn’t know you thought they were dead until you were brought in here. We’re not sure what ever made you think they were.  
That’s cruel, he thinks.  
Mr Malfoy, we gave you potions to make sure you don’t hallucinate anymore. This is real. Your children are alive. You have so many blank memories of your time at Malfoy Manor because they were there. You sometimes passed out when they were around. I’m not sure why. Maybe it was just too much emotionally.  
Too much emotionally. That’s it. That’s exactly what this is. He starts to study the flowers on the curtains. Tries to figure out the colour pattern, when it starts repeating itself.  
He hardly notices the Healer leaving.  
His mum comes back in. She doesn’t ask him questions. She pulls out an article and starts editing.  
And he tries to understand.  
He wants it to be true so much.  
But if it’s true, then he’s officially a complete lunatic. Someone who thought his children were dead while living in the same house with them. What father would ever think that?  
What would have ever made him think that?  
Mum?  
He figures he doesn’t have anything to lose by asking. His mum already knows he’s insane after all.  
Yes?  
Are my babies alive?  
Something flickers across her face. He thinks it might be pain. She’s going to say no. He knows it.  
Yes, Albus. They’re alive.  
He bites his lip, closes his eyes.  
She takes his hand.  
He doesn’t know what to do with this. What to believe.  
Would you like to see pictures?  
He looks at her.  
You have pictures?  
Yes. Lily sends them every other day. You know what she’s like. And Scorpius tries to capture as many moments as possible for you.  
She reaches for her purse and pulls out a stack of photographs.  
Albus takes them hesitantly. His heart throbbing in his throat.  
The top most shows two babies on a big bed. Albus recognizes the sheets. It’s his and Scorpius’s bed. The baby on the right is a sleep, snoozing peacefully, the little chest moving rapidly with small breaths. The left baby looks at Albus with green eyes. Albus’s eyes. It has black hair and its little arms and legs are moving around uncoordinatedly.  
Which one is which?  
Alice is the one with the hair, his mum says. Cedric is the one sleeping.  
He has Scorpius’s nose, Albus whispers.  
And his eyes. And probably his hair. Draco says Scorpius was born bald too. But Lily and James are still rooting for a ginger Malfoy.  
His children. His little babies. His daughter and son whom he carried inside him for six months.  
Why didn’t you tell me?  
Because you weren’t ready. The Healers were afraid it would set you back if we told you too soon.  
He moves the picture to reveal the one underneath it. James changing Cedric’s diaper and looking disgusted.  
His mum chuckles.  
The next one shows Scorpius and the twins sleeping together in the big bed. Albus traces Scorpius’s relaxed face with his finger. Wishing he could really touch him.  
This is my family. It seems too good to be true. He can’t possibly be so lucky.  
Lily giving the twins a bath, her clothes completely soaked.  
Scorpius and James sitting next to each other on the couch. Each giving one baby the bottle. Scorpius immersed in Alice’s little face, while James grins widely into the camera.  
The next pictures are taken at the Burrow.  
When were they there?  
The weekend before you were released. Everyone was desperate to meet the twins and Scorpius thought you’d probably not be up to it, so he took them on his own. He told you about it.  
Albus’s stomach clenches a bit as he looks through the pictures of his grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins holding his children. But the part of him that isn’t incredibly jealous, sees how adorable the pictures are and how much everyone is in love with the babies. The best one is of his grandma holding one twin in each arm, beaming down at them with sparkling eyes.  
Then there are pictures from the Manor. One rather ridiculous one of Draco and Harry sitting rather stiffly next to each other. Draco holding Alice and Harry Cedric. Both grandfathers with similar looks of annoyance and amusement.  
Lily insisted, his mum explains. She thought it was funny if Draco had the baby that looks like a Potter and Harry the one that looks like a Malfoy.  
One with the Lupins. Flora is pointing at Cedric’s nose, looking very interested.  
The last pictures are inside St. Mungo’s and the twins are a little smaller. Lily and James each holding one baby and beaming, James very obviously trying to hide that he has tears in his eyes.  
That was after Scorpius told them they’d be godparents.  
And then there it is. Scorpius is sitting on the edge of Albus’s bed. Albus has his eyes closed, but Alice is snoozing on his chest, while Scorpius is holding Cedric, looking quite over-whelmed.  
That was the day they were born.  
That’s his family. He and Scorpius and their daughter Alice and their son Cedric. Everything he’s ever wanted is there. Has been there the whole time. And he didn’t see it.

He’s nervous when Scorpius comes to visit.  
He can tell Scorpius is as well.  
He knows Scorpius talks to the Healers every day before visiting Albus.  
Scorpius gives him a small smile when he enters.  
Albus is still holding the picture of all four of them together in his hands.  
Scorpius walks over to him and presses a kiss onto Albus’s hair.  
You’ve heard?  
Albus nods.  
Scorpius hugs him so tightly it knocks the breath out of Albus.  
Do you believe it? Scorpius asks. His voice is quivering.  
I want to. I’m sure I will when I hold them in my arms.  
If you’re ready I can bring them with me tomorrow.  
Albus looks at the picture again.  
And you’ve been taking care of them on your own this whole time?  
No, Scorpius says. I’ve never been alone. I’ve had a lot of help.  
Still. No wonder you look so tired all the time.  
Scorpius shrugs.  
Well, you know. New-born twins. Not always a picnic. Lily’s with them now. Which is why I can’t stay long. She’ll rip my head off.

Is there anything else I don’t know about?  
No, that’s it. We’ve told you everything.  
How do I know that’s the truth?  
No one ever lied to you, Mr Malfoy. All we did was not contradict you while you were absolutely convinced of something. Trust me, we really wanted to tell you. But I didn’t think you were ready to believe us.

He’s quivering with anticipation. His mum’s holding his hand.  
He’s late, Albus says.  
Yeah, do you know how much time it takes to get two babies ready to go outside?  
Maybe Scorpius just won’t come. Maybe it’s all a big lie after all.  
That’s when the door opens and Scorpius pokes his head in.  
Could use a hand out here. I don’t think the pram fits through the door.  
Oh, right.  
Albus’s mum gets up and hurries over to help.  
When they come back in, Ginny is holding a little black-haired baby in her arms. Cedric is leaning against Scorpius’s shoulder, while Scorpius supports him with his functioning arm.  
Albus sits up in his bed, very tense.  
Albus, his mum says, I’d like you to meet your daughter.  
He holds his arms in front his chest to accept her and his mum hands her over.  
And that’s the first time Albus holds his child. He doesn’t doubt for a second that this is true.  
Because this is so right. Holding the little girl in his arms. All his and Scorpius’s. Feeling all the warmth and trust and love. More love than he’s ever imagined he had. He’s sure he could sit here forever and hold her and look into her eyes, his eyes, his dad’s eyes, his Grandma Lily’s eyes and that would be enough.  
Look, Alice, Scorpius whispers, this is your Daddy. Remember, I’ve told you about him?  
Albus’s throat tightens. His eyes start burning.  
Don’t you dare, Scorpius says. Or I’ll cry too.  
Doesn’t matter, Albus sniffs.


	8. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius moves out of the Manor and Albus finds his way back into reality.

He awoke in the middle of the night. It took him a few moments to get the context of why he was lying in bed fully dressed and alone. He remembered Albus crying because he thought their children were dead. He remembered the Healers asking him if he wanted to see his husband and saying no. Because he didn’t want to see him like that.  
In a room, somewhere down the corridor, one of the babies was crying.  
Undercover of it, because he didn’t have the strength to perform a Silencing Charm, Scorpius pressed his face into the pillow and screamed. Screamed until he felt his throat might rip from the force of it, until the screams turned into sobs. Until he was crying so hard he nearly threw up.  
Whichever baby it had been had stopped crying by the time Scorpius calmed down. He lay motionless in his bed, too exhausted to even reach for the rest of his sleeping potion. He looked at the empty half of the bed where Albus usually slept. He began to think. About Albus, about the children, about himself. He realized how little time for thinking there had been in the past two weeks. He got up and went outside. It was colder than he had expected. Summer was coming to a definite end. He walked across the grounds of Malfoy Manor, passed briefly his mother’s grave, but didn’t linger. He went back in when the sun started to come out. He took a shower, shaved, put on fresh clothes. He looked in the mirror, smiled at his reflection and decided that he was going to be all right.  
Then he Flooed the Potters.

His dad hadn’t been at breakfast. Scorpius supposed he’d either been sleeping or feeding the kids. But he was suddenly standing in the room, while Scorpius was packing.  
“What are you doing?” Draco asked.  
“Packing,” Scorpius said unhelpfully.  
“I can see. What for?”  
“I’m going home,” Scorpius answered, not pausing while he ordered clothes into the trunk with his wand.  
“Why?” Draco asked confused.  
“It’s time. We’ve stayed here long enough.”  
“You’re taking the children with you?”  
Scorpius looked up and let out a small laugh. “Of course. They’re my children, aren’t they?”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
Scorpius turned his attention back to his trunk. “If I wanted to live around you, I wouldn’t be leaving, would I?”  
“Is it about Albus?” Draco asked cautiously.  
“Of course, it’s about Albus.” Scorpius said, his voice still relatively calm. “You made him feel guilty.”  
“I didn’t know, Scorpius. I didn’t know he thought the children had died. I didn’t know he thought I blamed him.”  
“That doesn’t matter. Don’t you see? He needed our help. He showed us in every way possible to him that he was not OK. And all you did was make him feel guilty. All you did was blame him for not pulling his weight.”  
“I’m sorry, Scorpius. I didn’t know. I thought I was looking out for you.”  
“Because that’s all you care about. Me, isn’t it? Nothing or no one else matters to you.”  
“You’re my first priority, and you always will be.”  
“No, I’m your only priority,” Scorpius said, disgusted. “You don’t care about Albus beyond the fact that he’s my husband and makes me happy.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Yes, it is,” Scorpius said resigned. “I’ll leave in two hours.”  
“How? You can’t move your stuff and the kids on your own.”  
“Harry and Lily are picking me up.”  
“You can’t live on your own, Scorpius.”  
“Yes, I can. I’m a grown man. And Albus will be home in a couple of weeks.”  
“And you think everything will be fine then? Back to normal? Are you really that naïve, Scorpius?” Draco’s voice had risen a little.  
“No. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy. But I have help and I need to do this. I can’t stay here forever anyway.”  
“What about your sleeping potions?” Draco asked testily.  
“What about them?”  
“Well, I’m not going to hand them over to you.”  
Scorpius smirked in an impression of his father. “You really think it’s that hard to get my hands on a new one?”  
Draco closed his eyes for a second. “Scorpius, please let us talk about this.”  
“No,” Scorpius said, not feeling hate or anger anymore, just a little sad. “I’ve made my decision. I’m really grateful for all your help. But I have to do this.”

Lily came late and alone. “Sorry!” she said, as she entered the sitting room, where Scorpius, Draco and the twins were waiting. “Traffic was horrible. Oh, hello.” She went over to Draco and took Alice from his arms without asking. Draco looked distinctly annoyed.  
“Where’s Harry?” Scorpius asked.  
“Oh, he couldn’t come,” Lily said, cradling Alice. “He’s got an emergency at work.”  
Draco pursed his lips. “Hey!” Lily called, seeing it. “It’s not his fault. I’ve never seen him this angry before. Although, maybe once when I – never mind. Anyway, Teddy called in sick today and Dad is furious with him, says Teddy’s not the only one who’s worried about his child. So, it’s just you and me, Scorpius,” she said good-naturedly.  
“OK, let’s get everything into the car,” Scorpius said.  
Lily led the way, her eyes fixed on Alice. Scorpius followed with Cedric. Draco flicked his wand and made Scorpius’s luggage float behind them.  
“What’s this?” Scorpius asked when Lily opened the car’s trunk and he saw a big bag inside of it.  
“Oh, didn’t I say? I’m moving in with you.”  
“Is that a question?” Scorpius asked.  
“Nah, not really,” Lily said casually, as she put Alice in a car seat. “We had an emergency Potter meeting this morning and decided on it. Twins are a lot of work, you now?”  
“Yeah, I know,” Scorpius answered indignantly. “But what about your Auror training?”  
“Oh, I decided to postpone that until next year.” Lily took Cedric from Scorpius’s arm and put him in the other car seat.  
“What? No! I can’t let you do that,” Scorpius protested.  
“Don’t be an idiot, Scorpius. I didn’t do it because of you. I made the decision a few days ago. You know, I’ve just spent seven years at school and Auror training takes another three years and I want to do something else in between. Maybe travel a bit more or look into other fields. But I’ll start with helping my favourite brother.”  
“Albus is your favourite?” Scorpius asked surprised.  
Lily rolled her eyes. “No, you are. Remember?”  
Scorpius blinked, speechless.  
Lily turned to Draco who had put the luggage into the trunk of the car. “You can give me his potion. I’ll take care of it.” She held out her hand.  
Draco raised his eyebrows. “Why would I do that, Lily? You’re probably the most reckless person I know.”  
“Not fair!” Lily complained. “I once saved your son’s life, remember? Still waiting for that thank-you-note, by the way.”  
Draco’s eyes widened. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled Lily into a hug. Lily let out a surprised squeak. “Er, Draco, you do know that was a joke, right?”  
Scorpius had an idea, that the gesture was actually meant for him.

\---

When she got home, George was waiting for her with a cup of tea.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked, sitting down at the kitchen table and taking the mug.  
“Helping out,” he answered simply. “How are you?”  
Ginny realised that she was shaking. She gulped down a bit of tea, even though it was still too hot. She looked at her brother’s concerned face, not sure what to answer and then found the words pouring out of her almost by themselves.  
“They said someone familiar should be with him when he wakes up. But that he might act different than we’re used to when he woke up and we should be sure we’d be able to handle that. Harry and I were so unsure, that in the end, Neville decided to do it. Harry and I stayed outside and watched through the window. When Albus woke up, he got scared, he wanted to run away. Neville tried to hold him back and Albus began to scream. He was so terrified. The Healers had to bind him to the bed and force the potions down his throat and we just stood there and watched.”  
Her trembling hands were sending little ripples through the tea in her mug. It looked kind of beautiful. George didn’t say anything. She looked up at him briefly and saw something on his face that she’d hardly ever seen there before. It took her a moment to realize it was pity. It was unusual for George to pity someone. Somehow, he’d mostly been on the receiving end of it. But he had once been a good comforter, Ginny remembered. He and Fred had taken it upon themselves to cheer her up after the Chamber of Secrets incident in her first year, had made her laugh away her fears. Distraction, she thought, that was what they were best at.  
Distraction.  
“How’s Freddie?” she asked.  
George smiled and set his tea down. “You haven’t heard yet, have you?”  
“What?”  
“Freddie and Hugo sent me Hogwarts toilet seats on their first day back at school.”  
In spite of herself, Ginny had to grin. “No.”  
“Yes. Two. One from a boys’ and one from a girls’ bathroom. I’m not even sure how they did it. They had to use four owls in all to send them. I installed them in the shop’s bathrooms and put up a sign: ‘Relive the Hogwarts experience’. Ron, of course, was stupid enough to tell Hermione, so Hugo got a Howler the next day. And apparently, Roxy is furious at Freddie for not including her in the operation.”  
“Looks like he’s taking after you and Fred after all.”  
“No,” George said quickly. “We would have done something like that to drive Mum up the wall. He did it to make me laugh.”  
“And did it work?”  
“Hell, yeah. And it’s great for advertisement.”  
“Original Hogwarts toilet seats? Absolutely. Just what your shop needed.”  
“I know,” George said, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

Someone was always at St. Mungo’s. Most of the time it was Harry or Ginny, but Neville came a lot, too. He was remarkably unimpressed with Albus’s outburst on the first morning. Fortunately, it didn’t happen again. Albus was quite lucid after the Healers had figured out what potions to give him. He sometimes still had moments where he was babbling complete non-sense and on very few occasions he seemed a bit paranoid, but other than that he was almost Albus again, albeit a very scared Albus. But if anyone could relate to being shocked about one’s own actions, it was Ginny. What really hurt, was the fact that he still didn’t understand that the babies were alive. The Healers told them not to contradict him, as long as he was so convinced, but not to lie to him either. It wasn’t always easy.  
Scorpius took everything remarkably well. He stayed away for the first two days, but after that, he visited every day for half an hour. He said, he didn’t manage more, and it was this acknowledgement of his own limits that Ginny admired the most. He was always able to genuinely smile when he entered Albus’s room, something Ginny and Harry were currently struggling with. It must’ve been such a strange situation for Scorpius to come to St. Mungo’s and comfort his husband who was mourning the children, that Scorpius took care of the rest of the time at home. But he did it, and he did it admirably. Scorpius’s visits became the highlights of Albus’s day. He spent the first half looking forward to them and afterwards there was a certain glow in his eyes, that had been missing recently.

Lily had – at the last moment – decided against Auror training and instead temporarily moved in with Scorpius. Harry was a little heartbroken about her decision, but they really had other worries, and apparently, she was a great help to Scorpius. Something that greatly surprised her parents, who couldn’t remember Lily ever doing anything around the house without being asked to do it at least three times.  
James and Laura also visited Scorpius from time to time, or so Ginny was told. Laura seemed to absolutely dote on the twins and Ginny had a feeling she and Harry might be in for the next round of grandchildren a bit sooner than they had expected.

Teddy and Harry were currently not on speaking terms. Ginny could not remember that ever happening before, and she was pretty sure they’d sort it out once everything had settled down again. Teddy had taken two days off, after Albus had been admitted to St. Mungo’s, because he was not ready to let Flora out of his sight after what had happened. But in doing so, he had forced Harry to come back to work during his time off, which, considering that Harry had wanted to be with his son at the hospital, did not go down well. Ginny stayed out of it, because she could understand both sides extremely well.  
Flora, thankfully, could not remember anything about Albus’s breakdown. She enjoyed the fact that her dad spent more time with her and was a bit disappointed that the twins no longer lived at the Manor.

The day Albus held his children for the first time, was the day that Ginny started believing, that things were going to be OK after all. After that, Albus made much better progress. He was desperate to go home and be with his family.  
“All that energy the grief cost me,” he told Ginny, “I should have put that into helping Scorpius.”  
If only it had been that easy, Ginny thought.

\---

Draco knocked at the door and waited. After a few moments, Scorpius opened it.  
“Dad, hi,” he said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to visit Albus,” Draco answered.  
“Why?”, Scorpius asked, sounding unusually protective.  
“I wanted to see how he’s doing. I wasn’t allowed to visit him at St. Mungo’s.”  
“There was a reason for that.”  
“I know.”  
“Albus needs to rest.”  
“I’d really like to see him. I brought some books he might find interesting.”  
“Look, Dad, I don’t know what it is you think you’ve got to prove to me, but –“  
“No,” Draco interrupted him. “This isn’t about you, Scorpius.”  
Scorpius looked taken aback.  
“I know you’re angry. I understand why. But I will not apologize for loving you. I agree that I did wrong where Albus is concerned, which is why I would like to talk to him.”  
“Scorpius?” Albus appeared behind Scorpius, holding Alice. “Oh, hello, Draco.”  
“Hello, Albus.”  
“My dad brought you some books,” Scorpius said.  
Albus gave an uncharacteristically timid smile. “Can he come in?” he asked Scorpius, as though he didn’t trust himself to make decisions like that yet.  
Scorpius looked at Albus and his expression softened. “If you feel up to it.”  
Albus nodded without hesitation. Scorpius stepped aside to let Draco in. They went into the living room. Draco saw the way Scorpius always seemed to touch some part of Albus, whether he was putting an arm around his hip, or just brushing his elbow against Albus’s. They seemed closer than ever, even if Draco hadn’t known that that was possible. It reminded him of Astoria’s last weeks, when they had reached a point where words weren’t needed anymore.  
Albus and Scorpius sat down on the sofa, Draco in an armchair.  
“How are the kids?” he asked, watching Alice gurgling happily in Albus’s arms.  
“Thriving,” Albus answered. “You want to hold her?”  
Draco nodded. Albus handed her over.  
“Wow, you’ve grown so much,” he whispered. Alice eyed him curiously.  
From the bedroom, Cedric announced that he required attention. Scorpius got up and left the room.  
“How are you?” Draco asked Albus.  
“Better,” Albus answered simply, looking a little uncomfortable.  
“I see my son is taking good care of you.”  
Albus bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I know it should be the other way around.”  
“No,” Draco said quickly. “That’s not at all what I meant. I’m glad he is. I was worried about you.”  
Albus looked up at him and Draco was a little sad to see surprise in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Albus, for the way I treated you. It wasn’t right.”  
Albus looked a bit lost. His eyes darted around the room, as though he might find the right words written somewhere on the walls.  
Alice grabbed Draco’s little finger. Draco smiled at her.  
“You took care of my family,” Albus said softly. Draco kept his gaze fixed on Alice’s face. He had a feeling Albus preferred it if he didn’t look at him right now. “That was enough. And that I was afraid of you, that was just random. It wasn’t because of anything you did. I’ve been trying to tell Scorpius that, too.”  
Draco nodded thoughtfully, still studying Alice’s face. “You know, I know your family keeps saying she looks exactly like you. And I’m sure that’s true. But I’ve seen pictures of Astoria as a baby and there are definitely similarities there, too.”  
“I’m glad,” Albus said. “She was beautiful.”  
Draco smiled at Alice. “Oh, yes.” He finally looked up. “We’ve missed you at the Manor,” he told Albus. “I brought you some things. In case you ever have any time left, you can have a look at it. But I suppose the kids keep you two busy.”  
Albus nodded. “Very. James and Laura help us sometimes. And my parents.”  
“Lily’s still travelling the world?”  
“Yes, she sends us postcards regularly.”  
“I’ve got something else for you as well. Draco tried to reach for his bag, but it was difficult with Alice in his arms. “Could you?” he asked.  
Albus leaned forward and peered cautiously inside. He extracted he books Draco had brought.  
“It’s under the top-most,” Draco said. Albus lifted it. It was a picture drawn by Flora, showing Albus, Scorpius, the twins, Draco, Teddy, Vicky and Flora herself.  
Albus smiled. “That’s sweet.”  
“She misses you too.”  
The smile slowly slid from Albus’s face.  
“She doesn’t remember,” Draco said softly.  
“I know. But I do.”  
Scorpius came back, carrying Cedric. “Time for the bottle,” he announced. “Anyone else hungry?”  
“Does trying to eat my finger count as hungry?” Draco asked innocently.  
Albus got up. “I’ll get them.” He hurried towards the kitchen.  
Scorpius sat down, trying to calm down a whimpering Cedric. “It’s OK, Ceddie. Daddy’s already getting the milk for you.”  
“Does he have hair yet?” Draco asked curiously, trying to get a glimpse past Cedric’s blanket.  
“No. Is this still about this stupid bet you and Lily have whether it’s going to be blond or ginger?”  
“It’s not a bet,” Draco said indignantly. “Just an on-going argument we’d like to see resolved.”  
“So one of you can tease the other for the rest of your lives?” Scorpius smirked.  
“Something like that.”  
“We’ll let you know.”  
“Thank you. I’ve missed them, you know?”  
“I know,” Scorpius said.  
“I’ve missed you, too.”  
Scorpius sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want you in my life, Dad. I just need my own space. I have a family now and I’m not a child anymore.”  
“I know that. But the thing is, you know what it’s like to be a father now. And that’s something you will never stop to be. You might not be a child, but you’re still my son. And just as you have to take care of your family, I have to take care of you. And right now, I can see that you’ve not been eating enough lately.”  
Scorpius bowed his head, whether mockingly ashamed, or to hide a smile Draco wasn’t sure. “Sorry, so much to do. I can hardly catch a break.”  
“Try harder. You’re not any help to your family if you accidently starve yourself to death.”  
Albus came back with two bottles. He handed one to Scorpius, who somehow managed to make holding a baby and a bottle with just one arm and hand look surprisingly easy. Then Albus took Alice from Draco and gave her the other bottle. Draco thought he might never have seen a more beautiful picture than Albus and Scorpius sitting next to each other, feeding their children, Albus’s head resting against Scorpius’s shoulder. It was so ordinary, and yet so remarkable.

\---

Another Christmas Eve. Yet it seemed strange to look back at the last one and realize that only one year had passed. So much had happened.  
Scorpius and Albus weren’t coming to the Potters’ this year. They’d decided they preferred a quiet Christmas and everyone understood. Lily was still travelling around, no one was exactly sure where she was right now. On the other hand, the Granger-Weasleys and George and Lee were there again, this time with their children, except for Rose, who was otherwise occupied. Teddy had lost track where everyone was, anyway.  
“Daddy, look!” Flora said, pointing at her plate. “I have a knife like Scorpy!”  
Teddy looked. Flora’s knife was hovering over her plate. He yelped.  
“Vicky, Vicky, look!” he nudged his wife who was currently talking to Harry. “Flora’s doing magic.”  
She looked around and gaped. “Bloody hell,” she whispered. “That’s brilliant!”  
“I know! Right?”  
The knife cluttered down onto the plate again, but Flora still looked very pleased with her work.  
They turned around when James clinked his knife against his glass. His ears went a little red when everyone was looking at him.  
“Well, er, I’ve learnt from Al’s mistakes and told my parents this morning in private, but I wanted to let you guys know that I’m engaged.”  
The table erupted into cries of “Congratulations!”  
Teddy heard Vicky ask Harry “Is Laura pregnant?”  
Harry grinned. “That was Ginny’s first question, too. No.”  
“Jamie’s getting married?” Flora asked delighted.  
“Yes,” Teddy said. “To Laura. Do you remember Laura?”  
Flora frowned. “The Muggle?” she asked.  
“Yes,” Teddy said, not sure he liked that this was what Flora remembered about Laura.  
“She’s pretty,” Flora said.  
Well, Teddy thought, that’s all right, then.

Later that evening, Teddy came back downstairs having just put Flora to bed in Lily’s old room. He found Lee sitting on a sofa in the living room by himself. The Weasley-cousins had started playing a drinking game in the kitchen, but Teddy had decided he did not want to be a part of it. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire, laughing and talking. Teddy didn’t know where Harry or George were. He sat down next to Lee.  
“So, when’s your turn?” he asked.  
“With what?” Lee asked back, confused.  
“Marrying a Weasley.”  
Lee threw his head back, laughing heartily. “I don’t think so.”  
“Why not?” Teddy asked, grinning.  
Lee shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think we need it. We know we belong together, we don’t need some ceremony to prove that. I mean it’s nice when people do it. I welcome every opportunity to celebrate something. But I don’t think it’s for us.”  
Teddy nodded. “Well, you’re definitely saving yourself an awful lot of trouble.”  
“I know. We’ve both done it before.”  
Harry sat down next to Teddy. He hadn’t noticed him enter the room. “Are you guys having a Himaw meeting?”  
“A what?” Lee asked.  
“No,” Teddy said. “He isn’t even married.”  
“Don’t be so strict,” Harry said. “They live together, that counts.”  
“What are you two talking about?” Lee asked, confused.  
“It’s actually something quite stupid,” Teddy said.  
“Very stupid,” Harry corrected him.  
“Right, so, Harry and I’ve been having a few godfather-godson-talks in the last years and we ended up talking an awful lot about our marriages and at some point –“  
“In our defence, it was quite late,” Harry interrupted him.  
“Yes,” Teddy agreed. “And we’ve both had a few drinks. Anyway, we decided we were basically a support group for men who married Weasleys and we came up with the name Himaw. It stands for ‘Help, I married a Weasley’ and it’s really just Harry and me going to the Leaky Cauldron every few weeks. Scorpius joins us sometimes, though.”  
Lee looked at them both, grinning widely. “That sounds so stupid, I’m definitely in!”  
“What are you three talking about?” George had appeared next to them. They all looked up.  
“Nothing!”  
George raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. “Where’s Roxy?” He asked, looking around the room.  
“I don’t know,” Lee said.  
“I told you to keep an eye on her,” George complained.  
“If you quit smoking, you could have done that yourself.”  
“ROXANNE WEASLEY, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!” George boomed.  
Teddy flinched. He’d never been so aware, that George was Molly Weasley’s son. Roxy came trotting into the living room.  
“It’s not fair,” she complained. “I’m almost seventeen.”  
“You’re not even almost sixteen. Your birthday’s in summer,” George said. “Besides, your mother would kill me if I let you drink.”  
“And if I just watch? It’s so much fun. Freddie gets really talkative when he’s drunk.”  
“That would require me being able to trust you.”  
Teddy tried not to smirk as Roxy’s shoulders fell. He’d never been at Hogwarts with her, but it was rumoured that she’d already caused more trouble there than the rest of her cousins put together, and that meant something. Roxy trotted over to Ginny, Ron and Hermione and sat down next to them. “Being the youngest sucks,” she muttered.  
Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. “I know.”  
“So, Harry,” Teddy said, “is James’s wedding going to be a Muggle wedding?”  
“Yes, of course, Laura’s family doesn’t know.”  
“Cool,” Lee said. “I’ve never been to a Muggle wedding.”  
“Damn,” Teddy muttered. “I have to teach Flora how to control her hair until then.”  
“Good luck,” Harry said. “You didn’t learn that until you were around ten.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“I think we’ll have to keep Dad away from Laura’s family, though,” George said thoughtfully. “Or he’ll make them suspicious by asking too many questions.”  
“I think we’ll have to keep all of you away from Laura’s family,” Harry muttered darkly. “You all know nothing about Muggles.”  
“No true,” George protested. “Fred and I sometimes went into the Muggle world.”  
“Hi, Dad,” Freddie had come in and sat down on the rug in front of the sofa that Harry, Teddy and Lee were sitting on. “Hi, Teddy.”  
Teddy gaped at him.  
“Vicky sent me to ask you if you’ve put Flora to bed.”  
Teddy blinked. Freddie was eighteen years old and Teddy had known him all his life, but this was the first time, that Freddie had ever spoken to him. “Um, yes, I have.”  
Freddie beamed. “Great! You want to join us?”  
“No, thanks. I’m fine.”  
“OK,” Freddie got up and went back to the kitchen.  
Teddy looked at Harry, Lee and George. “Did that just happen?”  
“Why do I have a feeling Vicky only sent him to see if it would?” Harry grinned.  
“I guess Roxy was right,” Lee said. “Freddie does get talkative when he drinks.”


	9. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral and a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took so long. Here's the thing: I had already planned out the whole chapter and written most of it, when a lot of stuff happened in my life that kept me from writing. As you know, the chapters in this story usually have four parts, and this one only has three. That's because when I finally had time to finish writing it, my mind was already on other things and I didn't feel like I could write the last part and do it justice now. But I don't want to keep the rest of the chapter from you, so I'm posting it in its imperfect state.

Grandma Weasley died a few days after Christmas.  
Scorpius’s heart ached when he thought of the first time he’d met Albus’s grandparents. He’d been so nervous, because he’d heard that Arthur Weasley had hated Scorpius’s grandfather. But the Weasley-grandparents had always been nothing but kind to him. Molly, especially, had treated him and Teddy like one of her own grandchildren, seeing as they both didn’t have grandparents anymore.  
The worst thing was, that Scorpius didn’t have a lot of time to grieve. He had to worry about the funeral.  
Right now, he and Albus still spent most of the time alone with the kids at home. The only visitors they’d had since Albus had been released from St. Mungo’s were their parents or James and Laura. Scorpius was now able to leave Albus alone with the kids to run errands for a few hours and sometimes they went outside together for a walk or to get groceries. Albus was making progress. He was much more comfortable in his own skin now, much more like himself, all dry humour and adorable, and the wonderful father Scorpius had known he would be. But a funeral meant going outside and being among an awful lot of people, that Albus had not seen in months. It meant meeting Teddy and Flora, and Scorpius knew Albus was afraid of that. And all that under very emotional circumstances. It wasn’t ideal.  
“We don’t have to go, if you don’t want to,” Scorpius told Albus over and over again.  
“I do. I owe her that.”  
“You don’t owe anyone anything, Albus. Everyone would understand if you don’t feel up to it.”  
“But I want to go.”  
So they went.

Laura picked them up by car. James would be Apparating, because there wasn’t enough space for six people in an ordinary Muggle car, she told them, and she refused to let James charm her car.  
They were among the first to arrive, because they had expected there to be more traffic on the way. Bill and Fleur were there, they’d been making the arrangements for the funeral, and Charlie, who had arrived a day early. They retreated to Ginny’s old room. The twins had slept through most of the journey, but now they needed to be changed, fed and carried around.  
The service took place in the Muggle church in the nearest village. Those who had arrived early went there together. They met up with the rest of the family at the church. Everyone was very kind to Albus and told him how nice it was to see him again. But Scorpius could tell they were a little uncomfortable and didn’t seem to know what to say to him. Albus seemed to lose confidence and became as clingy as he had been fresh out of hospital. He kept clutching Scorpius’s left, useless hand during the service, while Scorpius tried to keep Cedric happy, who was leaning against Scorpius’s shoulder. Laura had left with Alice earlier, who had not been happy staying in the pram at all. About twenty minutes in, Cedric made it clear that he would prefer it if Scorpius walked around. Scorpius understood that sitting down was boring, but Albus had this desperate look in his eyes, as though he would break in two, if Scorpius let go of him. When Cedric’s whimpers grew into earnest crying, Scorpius saw Freddie look around two rows in front of them.  
“Ceddie, please,” Scorpius whispered. “I can’t carry you around now.”  
The ceremony official’s eyes darted towards them. It was the same one that had presided over their wedding. Freddie got up and came over to them. A few heads turned around and followed him. He cowered down in front of Albus, taking his cousin’s hand into his own. His dark brown eyes were sad, but incredibly gentle. He nodded at Scorpius and carefully took Albus’s other hand from Scorpius. As Scorpius got up to take Cedric outside, he saw Freddie taking his seat and putting an arm around Albus.  
He met Laura in front of the church, she was sitting on the steps leading up to it, talking to Alice who was lying on Laura’s thighs, ogling her as though she’d never seen anything like her. Cedric calmed down quickly as Scorpius started to walk around, bouncing him up and down.  
“You know, Laura, you’re pretty lucky to marry James,” he said as she looked up. “His family might just be the best in the world.”

When the service was over, the Weasleys all left the church. Lily came over to Scorpius. She gently took Cedric from his arms. “You should be with Al,” she murmured, jerking her head towards the entrance of the church.  
Scorpius went inside. Almost everyone had left now, only Freddie and Albus were still sitting in their seats. Freddie was holding Albus in his arms. Albus was crying. Scorpius fell to his knees in front of them, took his husband’s hand and started kissing it. “Oh, love,” he said softly. “My darling.”  
Albus took a few minutes to cry himself into silence. It left him hanging limply in Freddie’s arms, looking exhausted and drained.  
“Ready to face the world again?” Scorpius asked.  
Albus sighed, then he nodded. Freddie hoisted Albus to his feet and they made their way outside. Scorpius saw Freddie say something to Albus, but didn’t hear it. Freddie mostly spoke in such a low voice, that only the person he was addressing could understand him.  
“Freddie offered to Apparate me back to the Burrow,” Albus informed Scorpius.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Scorpius said. “I think I should go and find our children.”  
When he got to the mourners, Laura had managed to get the twins to sleep in their pram, which was almost a miracle. Scorpius joined her, apart from the rest of the Weasleys. He didn’t like funerals that much, and he certainly didn’t want to be remembered of the last one he’d been to. He didn’t want to see Ginny and her brothers, grown people, look like lost children who had just lost their mother. Not today, not when he was the one holding his little family together.

Someone had put an extension charm on the Burrow’s living room and kitchen. They were enormous. Harry, James, Audrey and Little-Molly had cooked a fantastic meal for everyone. Scorpius was surprised to see that the mood was much better than at any of the funerals he had been to. The Weasley cousins were exchanging their favourite stories about their grandmother, even Molly’s children sometimes joined in the laughter. Except for George, Scorpius noticed. George sat there, a distant look on his face, as though what was happening around him didn’t have much to do with him, and didn’t talk to anyone.

Later in the afternoon, Scorpius was entertaining the twins, who were lying on their backs on a blanket near the fireplace and were looking up at their father, who was pulling faces, in amazement.  
“Is it even legal to be this cute?”  
Scorpius looked up. Lee had sat down beside him. He took one of his hip-long dreadlocks and dangled it over Alice. She reached for it and gave it an experimental tug. She smiled.  
“Do you have children?” Scorpius asked, realizing only now, that he didn’t know.  
Lee nodded. “A son. Thomas Jordan, I don’t know if you know him. I think he was a year below you at Hogwarts.”  
“I think I played Quidditch against him once,” Scorpius said. “He was a Gryffindor Chaser, right?”  
“Right.”  
Alice tried to stuff Lee’s dreadlock into her mouth, but had to sneeze when it tickled her nose.  
“How’s Albus?” Lee asked.  
“Good. We’re taking it one day at a time. But he’s getting better.”  
“That’s good. He and Freddie seem to be hitting it off.”  
“Yes, I’m not sure what that’s about. But when I left they were comparing medications and discussing the side-effects of different anti-depressant-potions.”  
Lee chuckled. “If it helps.”  
“I’m sure it does. It’s not something I can really relate to, after all.”  
Lee tickled Alice’s tummy.  
“How did you do it? The last months?” he asked after a while.  
Scorpius looked up. “I don’t know. I just did. Didn’t really have much of a choice, did I? Why do you ask?”  
Lee’s eyes flickered to George who was still sitting at the table between Percy and Roxy. And then Scorpius realized, that Lee was asking him for advice. For a second, he felt anger flare up in him, in his tired and emotionally exhausted mind. He had a hard time feeling sorry for a man, who had gotten to spend nearly fifty years with his mother, who got to spend fifty years in this world at all. It was more than Scorpius could hope for. And he really had enough going on without worrying about other people as well. But a small voice in the back of his head told him that this was how families worked. Proper families. Their parents and Lily and James had helped them so much, had always been there when they’d needed them. Maybe now, it was time to give something back. If he could.  
“I think the most important thing is not to take it personal,” he mumbled. Cedric had taken his index finger and was waving it around enthusiastically. “I was so used to being able to make Albus happy and laugh. But that didn’t always work anymore and I had to keep reminding myself, that that had nothing to do with me. And, that might sound a bit harsh, but I tried to distance myself from him a bit sometimes, when he was unhappy. Tried to do things that I liked and enjoy them. Because if I let him drag me down with him I wouldn’t be any help to him.”  
Lee nodded, thoughtfully.  
“The rest we just pretty much made up as we were going. Most of the time I had no idea what Albus needed. But neither did he, so –“  
Lee turned his head, to look at Scorpius. He was having difficulties, because Alice still had a firm grip on his hair. Scorpius wasn’t sure it was enough to help. But it was all he had to offer.

\---

Arthur moved in with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. Ginny and her brothers had a few heated discussions about what would happen to the Burrow, until Arthur put an end to it, by telling James, he and Laura could have it after the wedding. James, however, was unsure whether it might not be a bit big for only two people. In the end, after a lot of family dinners at the Potters, it was decided that the Lupins would also move in with James and Laura at the Burrow, while Albus, Scorpius and the twins would move into Teddy’s house, as their flat would be too small for all four of them soon. This was a solution everyone could live with, only Draco seemed a little down. Ginny thought he might be afraid, that Flora wouldn’t come to the Manor anymore once James and Laura had children of their own, because one of them would be able to look after her.

All the Weasleys were very excited about James and Laura’s wedding. It involved a lot of planning. For one, everyone decided on a Muggle profession in case anyone asked them. Scorpius and Albus would have to tell people their kids were adopted. And, in case anyone was rude enough to ask, Bill and George had once been in a car accident together, leading to Bill’s scarred face and George’s loss of an ear. Teddy and Vicky were getting very nervous about Flora’s hair colour and Scorpius was dreading having to eat without his special knife.

The Potters, Malfoys and Lupins went to the town where Laura’s parents lived, and where the wedding would be held, a day early, because Albus, Lily and Flora had to be there for the rehearsal.  
“Why do we need a rehearsal, anyway?” Albus complained. “It’s not that hard to walk down an aisle.”  
Harry rented a car, that could seat seven people. With Harry and Ginny in front, Draco and Scorpius in the middle row and Albus with the twins in the back they drove through the country, while Lily drove the Lupins in Harry’s car.  
“Have you guys settled in all right in your new house?” Ginny asked, turning around to look at Scorpius. The big move had been two months ago.  
“Yes, it already feels like home,” Scorpius said, beaming.  
Albus seemed so busy keeping the twins happy, he didn’t pay attention to what was happening up front.  
“Bit too much so, apparently,” Draco muttered.  
“Dad, please, let it go,” Scorpius pleaded.  
Ginny gave them a confused look.  
“Who does that in the living room?” Draco asked.  
“You’re such a prude. We couldn’t use the bedroom. The twins were sleeping there.”  
Ginny turned back to Harry. “I don’t think I want to hear that,” she said quietly.  
“I definitely don’t,” Harry agreed.  
“You could have locked the fireplace.”  
“And you could have Apparated outside the house and knocked. It’s what polite people do.”  
“Stop it!” Harry called. “Honestly, I feel like I’ve been transported back in time and have to listen to James and Al bickering in the backseat again.”  
Scorpius and Draco fell silent. Scorpius turned around to play peak-a-boo with Cedric, who giggled.  
“But, to be fair, no Malfoy could ever be nearly as good at bickering as our boys were,” Ginny said.  
“Albus is a Malfoy, remember?” Draco said.  
Harry flinched. “Why did James invite him?” he hissed in Ginny’s direction.  
“I don’t know. Something about Draco almost being family by now.”  
“I feel sick,” Scorpius let them know a few minutes later. Ginny turned around. He looked pale.  
“Stop turning around to Ceddie all the time,” Harry told him, “and look at the horizon. It helps.”

After a six-hour journey, two breaks to feed and change the children and Scorpius throwing up once, they arrived at the Muggle hotel they were going to stay in.  
“Remember,” Harry had said to Teddy and Flora during their second break, “when we get there you should sport the look you want to have tomorrow, because you can’t change it while we’re among Muggles.”  
When they arrived, Draco and Scorpius clambered out of the car, both looking very pale and a bit ill, Albus followed looking absolutely exhausted having spent six hours trying to keep his children happy in their car seats. He handed Alice to Harry. Scorpius leaned against Ginny for support. She patted his hair.  
“We’re here now,” she said. “You can lie down for a bit.”  
He nodded.  
Ginny looked up when she heard Harry draw in a sharp breath. Lily and the Lupins were coming towards them, having parked just behind Harry. Flora was sporting blond hair, similar to that of her mother, but Teddy’s hair was light brown, with a few silver streaks. It had receded just a little. He looked shyly at Harry and Ginny with muddy-green eyes.  
“Well,” he asked. “What do you think? I’ve been working on it for a while.”  
“You look exactly like Remus,” Harry said.  
Teddy smiled softly. “That’s the intention. I thought, for the Muggle world I should go with something a bit more discreet than turquoise.”  
“Good choice,” Ginny told him.

Harry, Ginny, Albus, Lily and Flora went to the rehearsal, Teddy and Vicky took the twins and visited the town, and Draco and Scorpius took a nap to recover from the journey. Ginny and Harry met Laura’s parents for the first time. They seemed quite nice.  
After everyone knew when and where they had to walk, they all went for dinner to a restaurant together, where they met up with the rest of the Malfoys and Lupins.  
Scorpius was supremely annoyed because his father had to cut his food for him and they had to pretend as though this was normal. Alice was sitting between Harry and Ginny and Cedric between Albus and Lily, both happily munching chips.  
“So, Draco,” Laura’s mother said half-way through dinner, “I’ve got to ask. You said your last name is Malfoy, right? Do you know one Astoria Malfoy?”  
Draco, who had just taken a bite of fish, froze for a second, looking at her. Then he slowly finished chewing and swallowed. “Why do you ask?”  
“I shared a flat once during my time at university with a girl called Astoria Greengrass, and I know she later married and changed her name to Malfoy, and seeing as it’s not a very common name, I was wondering if maybe you were related to her husband.”  
Everybody had fallen silent. Even Flora seemed to understand that something important was happening. Only Alice and Cedric were blabbering contently.  
Ginny heard James whisper “Holy shit!”  
Draco cleared his throat. “I am her husband.”  
“You’re kidding! Really? Is she coming tomorrow?”  
Draco put his knife and fork down. “No,” he said. “She died eight years ago.”  
“Oh, dear. I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Hang on,” Scorpius chimed in. “You’re that Caroline? Mum told me about you.”  
Laura looked confused between her mother and James, as Scorpius and Caroline started talking about Astoria. Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered “Who would have thought? Draco knows Muggles.”  
He chuckled.

\---

They weren’t supposed to use magic while in the Muggle hotel. It was a bit of a problem. Neither of them had ever seen Scorpius as disabled. It became apparent, that by Muggle standards he clearly was. Fortunately, Draco and Lily came by to help, already ready to go.  
“You’re not even dressed!” Lily exclaimed when she saw Albus.  
“You try dressing four people at once by yourself!” he snapped.  
“Come here, ginger,” Lily said and scooped Cedric up from the floor. “Let’s get you into your little baby suit.”  
“Would you stop calling him that?” Draco asked through gritted teeth.  
Lily threw him a cheeky smile. “Don’t worry, I only do it when you’re around.”  
Draco rolled his eyes, went over to Scorpius, who was sitting on the bed, with only his trousers on. Draco took the light-blue shirt lying next to Scorpius and held it out for Scorpius to slip in. Scorpius shook his head.  
“No way is my father dressing me. I’m not a toddler!”  
“How is it better if Albus does it?” Draco asked.  
Lily and Albus looked at each other, trying not to laugh out loud. Lily smacked her palm against her forehead.  
Scorpius blinked. “Trust me, Dad. It’s different.”  
Draco got up, looking a little flustered. “Right, I’ll take Alice.”  
Albus went over to Scorpius, helped him into the shirt and slowly and deliberately buttoned it up. He looked unblinkingly into Scorpius’s grey eyes as his fingers occasionally brushed against the bare skin of Scorpius’s chest. A small smile crept onto Scorpius’s face.  
“I could get used to this,” Albus whispered, winking.  
“Like there’s ever time for such luxury with those two tyrants around,” Scorpius laughed, jerking his chin towards where Draco and Lily tried to wrestle the twins into their clothes.  
“Dad!” Scorpius called over Albus’s shoulder. “You can’t go to a Muggle wedding like this, by the way.”  
“Why not?” Albus heard Draco ask. “I bought this in a Muggle store.”  
“Yes, but it’s all black.”  
“I like black,” Draco said defensively.  
“No shit,” Lily muttered.  
“Hey, not in front of the kids!” Albus scolded.  
“This is what Muggles wear to funerals, Dad,” Scorpius explained. “You can’t go to a wedding dressed for a funeral. It looks as though you’re in mourning.”  
“Scorpius, I am in mourning,” Draco answered dryly.  
Albus’s eyes briefly flickered towards Lily, who looked about as uncomfortable as he felt. He took a step back from Scorpius and started getting dressed himself.  
Scorpius sat down on the bed again. “Dad, we need to talk,” he said, patting the spot next to him on the mattress.  
“Honestly, now?” Albus whined. “We’re already late.”  
“Don’t worry. They can’t start without us. You’ve got the rings,” Lily said, throwing Cedric into the air to make him giggle.  
“Great. So, everyone will hate us,” Albus grumbled, slipping into his jacket.  
“Look, Dad,” Scorpius said quietly. “Mum’s been gone for eight years and it’s time someone told you.” He sighed. “She thought black made you look pale.”  
Draco frowned. “She never told me that.”  
Scorpius stood up, went over to his bag and pulled out his spare tie. He held it out to Draco, who took it, looking highly doubtful. “You’re making this up, aren’t you?”  
“No,” Scorpius said firmly. “Now, put it on.”  
Draco loosened the black tie around his neck to exchange it for the silver-blue one Scorpius gave him.  
Albus looked at his watch. “Lily and I have to go,” he said. “If we’re late, James will kill us.”  
“It’s fine, go on. We’ll follow with the kids, as soon as we’re ready,” Scorpius said, pressing a brief kiss on his husband’s cheek. “See you later.”

“Albus, Albus, look!” Lily hissed.  
“What?” Albus asked irritated. He was busy cutting Scorpius’s food.  
“Laura’s swapping her glass with James,” Lily informed him.  
“So?”  
“So, she’s been holding a glass of champagne all through the reception, but she never actually drank any, and now she’s exchanging her full glass of wine for James’s empty one, so no one notices she doesn’t drink.”  
Scorpius leaned forward, to look at Lily past Albus. He smiled widely. “Oh, that’s beautiful.”  
Albus tried to supress his own grin. “I’m sure they’ll tell us if there’s anything they want us to know,” he said.  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
Draco leaned in, apparently having overheard the conversation. “The bride is easy, though, Lily,” he said. “But have you noticed Teddy and Vicky are doing the same?”  
Lily gaped. “No way!”  
“I thought they didn’t want another child,” Scorpius asked.  
“Well, it’s not like they planned on having Flora, and yet here she is.”  
“Will you stop it with the speculations?” Albus hissed. “It’s none of our business until they decide to tell us.”  
“What’s your problem?” Lily asked.  
“None of you even know what it’s like to be pregnant,” Albus snapped at her.  
“Careful, the Muggles might hear you,” Lily said.  
Albus let out a snort. “So, James,” he said, his voice a little louder.  
James turned around to face him. “Yes?”  
“How is it going at the Burrow? Have you settled in all right?”  
James nodded. “Yes, it’s great. Vicky and I cook together sometimes. And she knows some really good French recipes.”  
“Yes,” Laura said, leaning in. “They have so much fun in the kitchen. Teddy and I have started wondering whether we should be jealous.”  
Albus wanted to tell her not to worry, because no one in their right mind would go for James if they could have Teddy, but then he remembered that James’s wife probably wasn’t the right person to tell that to.  
“Speaking about Teddy and Vicky,” James said. “I walked in on them in the kitchen two weeks ago, and was traumatized for life.”  
“They were fucking in your shared kitchen?” Lily asked. “That sounds inconsiderate?”  
“No, they were fighting in the kitchen,” James hastily corrected.  
“Then you shouldn’t phrase it like this,” Lily mumbled.  
“And what’s the big deal?” Albus asked. “It’s not like Teddy and Vicky fighting is something new.”  
“You didn’t see them. They made our mum look sweet-tempered and harmless,” James said.  
“That’s saying something,” Albus agreed.  
“I think it’s sort of their thing. Every few days they have an epic fight, yell and throw things at each other and after that it’s OK again. It must be some sort of routine, because they always cast a Silencing Charm, so Flora won’t hear it.”  
“Well,” Lily shrugged, “if it helps.”  
Draco shook his head. “Malfoys never fight. We swallow it all down and die early.”  
“Teddy and Vicky’s style sounds healthier somehow,” Albus said.  
“You want me to throw things at you more often?” Scorpius asked cheerfully.  
“No, our children do that often enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story and of the series. Thank you so much for sticking with it, for reading, and leaving kudos, and commenting.  
> Maybe I'll be able to post the end, but I can't promise anything.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy stays at Malfoy Manor for tea, because at home, James is breaking some uncomfortable news to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. This should have been the fourth part of the final chapter. If anyone is still interested in reading this after such a long break: Thank you so much for your patience.  
> Also, seeing as this is finally the end of this series: Thank you to everyone who stayed until the end, and to every single person who left kudos and comments; they mean the world to me. Special thanks to Hagzissa, who's been such a great listener.  
> If you are interested in more, I have started to write a fic that's set in the same universe as this series and explores George's story after the Battle of Hogwarts. It's called "A Single Voice in Silence". I don't know how to link it, but you can find it through my profile.  
> And I have a tumblr profile now: prinzessinkiwi.tumblr.com. Feel free to contact me if you like.

Teddy Apparated to the front gates of Malfoy Manor, walked up the winding lane towards the entrance and knocked. He was let inside by the tiny house-elf, who asked him to wait; the Masters would be down shortly. Flora came running down the stairs a minute later, followed by Albus, who greeted him in surprise.  
“Why didn’t you come by Floo?” he asked.  
Teddy lifted Flora up as she ran into his arms, swirled her around once and then put her on his hips, even though they both knew she was much too old for that by now.  
“Your mother is screaming her head off in our living room,” he told Albus. “I didn’t want to interrupt her.”  
“Oh, well in that case – do you want to stay here for tea or something? Until she’s calmed down?”  
“Yes, please,” Teddy sighed relieved.  
Albus informed the house-elf and led them into the sitting room. Draco joined them a few minutes later; he had apparently been slowed down on the way downstairs by holding the hand of one of the twins on each side. Alice squeaked delightedly when she saw Teddy, and Cedric grinned and said “Teddy”. Albus smiled fondly at him, scooped him up and placed him on his knee.  
“What did James do?” Albus asked.  
“He told Ginny he’s quitting Quidditch.”  
Albus gaped. “To her face? Is he mental?”  
“Yeah, well, imagine if she’d heard it from someone else.”  
“Why is he quitting Quidditch?” Draco asked.  
“He wants to be a stay-at-home dad when the baby’s born. Apparently, whatever Laura is doing in the Muggle world is a very interesting, secure and well-paying job, and James says he’s just one major injury away from being unemployed, so they decided to do it this way.”  
“Didn’t your mother end her Quidditch career when James was born?” Draco asked Albus.  
“Yeah,” Albus said, “but I think she regretted it. A bit at least.”  
“And I don’t think she thinks that what Laura is doing is as meaningful and important as Harry’s job,” Teddy added.  
“What does Laura do?” Draco asked.  
Albus shrugged. “No idea.”  
“Some sort of research,” Teddy said. “She told me about it once, but I hardly understood a word she was saying.”  
“I almost feel sorry for my parents,” Albus said. “They’re being disappointed by all their children at the moment.”  
It was true. Teddy knew that Harry had been very anxious about Lily delaying her Auror training to travel, and when she had come back and told them that, yes, she was going to become an Auror, but in Denmark, Harry had not been pleased. Teddy looked at Flora playing with Alice on the rug, and wondered how he would feel if his little girl would one day decide to hunt down Dark wizards in a foreign country – which, given her parents professions really wasn’t that unlikely. He looked back towards Albus and Draco and thought that maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all that Flora was spending so much time around people who didn’t risk their lives for a living.  
“Did you really turn down a job offer from the Ministry?” Teddy asked Albus, who grinned.  
“Yep,” he said. “Dad’s still not over it. They offered me a place in the Department of Mysteries after Draco and I published our research on Alchemy, but – I don’t know – I like working here, with the kids around, you know. Plus, according to my previous employer I have a problem with authority.”  
Draco looked as though he was trying very hard not to smirk.  
“We’re thinking about going more into Potion research in the future,” Albus continued.  
“Well, I guess I’ll await groundbreaking discoveries,” Teddy teased. Albus rolled his eyes. “How’s Scorpius?” Teddy asked. “Did he settle in at Hogwarts all right?”  
“Oh, he’s thrilled,” Albus said. “I miss having him around all day, but he really loves teaching. He always gives me a full recount of which student asked him a question, or who told him that History of Magic isn’t that boring when he teaches it, and he gets so excited about it. Which reminds me,” he looked at his watch and then at Cedric, “I think we need to get going. Your Papa is going to be home soon.”  
“Papa,” Cedric repeated and giggled when Albus beamed fondly at him.  
“Come on, let’s get your things. Do you want come, too, Flora?” Albus asked. Flora nodded, took Alice by the hand and the four of them left the room.  
Draco cleared his throat. “How’s Vicky?” he asked.  
“OK,” Teddy said. “A bit better.”  
“I’m really sorry about what happened with Lily. Scorpius told me.”  
Teddy nodded, remembering the family tea at the Burrow where they had talked about Laura’s pregnancy and Lily had asked Vicky if she was pregnant too. And Vicky had had to answer “no” in front of everyone.  
“Well, she’s young,” Teddy said. “She didn’t mean to hurt anyone. We just – didn’t want everyone to know.”  
“You know there’s no shame in this, don’t you, Teddy?” Draco asked, his voice unusually soft.  
“Yeah, of course. I know. It’s not that big of a deal. We didn’t want another child anyway.”  
“Even so,” Draco said. “I just wanted you to know that I know what it’s like. Scorpius was our third.”  
Teddy looked up, surprised. “Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Albus returned with the kids.  
“Are you ready to go?” Teddy asked.  
Flora nodded.  
“Well, let’s hope Grandma Ginny’s calmed down. Do you want to go first and see if the coast is clear?”  
Flora grinned and nodded again. She kissed the twins goodbye and waved to Draco and Albus before she threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, stepped inside and said: “The Burrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I'm always grateful for feedback.


End file.
